Forgiven
by ZeesMuse
Summary: Eadlyn lived life in a living hell and alienated the one person she needed on her side. By order of the king, all was ripped from her until she could learn to manage her hall. Éothain was the energetic, over-exuberant young captain, sent to take over the small garrison near her estate. Could he help her possibly break through the remnants of her brother's insanity?
1. Prologue

**Title: Forgiven**  
Series: The Rohirric Cycle  
Sequel to: Rider of the Mark  
Characters: Éothain /ofc, various canon and already introduced OCs  
Disclaimer: I am Not Tolkien. No money, no suey. I'll give them back when there's nothing left of them. Except Gamling and Éomer. I'm keeping them.  
Timeline: Immediately following the war. End of the 3rd age.  
Setting: Rohan. Follows immediately after chapter 46 of Rider of the Mark  
Warnings: Dark themes: hints and discussion of underage incestuous child abuse.  
Spoilers:  
Beta: Alex-Cat  
Author's notes: You will want to read Rider of the Mark first. It will explain a lot.

Dedication: Blessed is he who is patient

**Summary:**Eadlyn lived a life in a living hell and as a result, alienated the one person she needed on her side. By order of the king, all was ripped from her until she could learn to manage her hall and make nice with her sister-in-law. Éothain was the energetic, over-exuberant young captain, sent to take over the small garrison on her property and begin her son's training. Could he help her possibly break through the remnants of her brother's insanity?

**_Forgiven_**

_**Prologue**_

Eadlyn stood in the Great Hall of Meduseld, head down, concentrating on the beautiful marble floors. To say she was terrified was an understatement. Her brother had been taken to the Wold, dragged to his death, her sister-in-law's home, Woldenfeld cleansed of miscreants. Many blamed Eadlyn for what happened and Eadlyn couldn't rightly blame them. She was weak, terrified of her own shadow most days, although the cause of her fear was now dead. But she had done things, horrible things, to protect herself and her son, things that were crimes against the citizens of the Riddermark and right now, this moment, she stood in front of the King of Rohan, where he would pronounce judgment.

Éomer sat on his throne, holding her very fate in his hands. He could kill her. Béma, she wouldn't blame him if he killed her. She only worried about her son. Chances are if he had her executed, Aefre and her husband, Gamling, would take over the raising of her son. She sighed. Despite all that was wrong with her relationship with Aefre, she knew he would be raised well and taken care of.

_But would she love him…_

The last of the King's advisors left the dais, whispering, whispering. Gamling was there, the King's right hand. He was unreadable. For not the first time, Eadlyn wondered about his relationship with Aefre. Lufian always laughed, always had a smile on his face. This one was stoic. Both he and the King stared hard at her. From somewhere, a hand took hers. Éowyn, the king's sister, stood next to her and smiled gently. "I won't let you stand alone, Eadlyn," she whispered in her ear.

"Eadlyn of the Wold," Éomer's voice boomed, carried across the Great Hall. Well, so much for her desire for a quiet, private sentencing. "Widow of Beadorouf, you are charged with serious crimes against Rohan."

"My lord, please. I would beg for mercy." Where Eadlyn found her voice, she didn't know.

"You may plead all you wish, I have already come to a decision." Éowyn squeezed her hand. Éomer leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I am aware there are extenuating circumstances and I am deeply grieved of the atrocities committed by your brother that caused you and your son harm. I understand," he stated pointedly, "that you have lived in fear much of your life. We do not blame you in that. However, you put others in danger by your actions and your secrecy, therefore I am ordering changes in your household."

_Changes? Household? She wasn't to be executed?_

"Gamling is now Marshal of the Wold and he is now your immediate overlord, answerable to me. If you have problems with him, I would suggest you talk to his wife, before you come to me."

Eadlyn caught her breath. _Aefre? Go to Aefre? But Aefre hated her… and for good reason!_

"Also there have been reports and complaints about your ability to maintain a hall. You are no longer in charge of it." Eadlyn opened her mouth to protest, but Éomer cut her off. "Your son's inheritance is not jeopardy, however, until such time it is felt by the Marshal that you are capable of running your hall, your servants will answer to him and whomever he appoints to the day to day running of it. I would heavily suggest," and he stressed the world 'heavily', "that you allow his wife to aid you in that. I know you and Aefre have a history, but perhaps it is time for healing to begin." He leaned over to Gamling. "How is your daughter, Gamling?"

"She's beautiful." Gamling smiled, his entire visage changed, body relaxed; obviously a proud, doting father. "Healthy and screams all night if not fed quickly enough."

Éomer grinned. "Ah, takes after you!" He punched him good-naturedly in the arm. "Look at my esteemed Marshal! You are already a puddle of goo!" He turned his attention back to Eadlyn, his finger pointing to Gamling. "Have you met Gamling and Aefre's daughter yet?"

Eadlyn knew this wouldn't bode well. "No sire." She inhaled sharply. "I am afraid that Aefre would not let me in the room." She glanced up at Gamling, before averting her eyes. "I am glad she had a safe delivery. She was a great help to me when I had my son and I am afraid I was not gracious at the time. I am still grateful to her for that." There was a pause. "I forgot she was grieving as well."

There was silence as those in the Hall contemplated her words. Eadlyn's husband, Aefre's only sibling, along with her husband and her father, had been killed in an ambush discovered to have been orchestrated by Eadlyn's brother, Gifre, causing Eadlyn to deliver a moon and a half early. Gamling cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "She will see you. I will make sure of it." Eadlyn nodded morosely.

"In addition," Éomer continued, "your son is in need of a firm male hand. Gamling will aid in that, however, I am retiring the captain of your garrison. According to records, Aldhelm is in his 80's and well deserving of his desire to live the rest of his life quietly. I've granted him that request. I will be sending a new captain in the spring, to relieve him. That captain will teach him to ride, among other things. I am also sending Riders, Riders with families, so much of what he was missing, as well as you, will be rectified."

"Thank you, sire."

"Don't thank me, yet," Éomer was jovial at this pronouncement. "When he reaches twelve summers, your son is to be fostered-"

Eadlyn's head jerked up, her eyes wide in terror. "NO! Please sire! He is all I have!"

Despite her distress, Éomer began to laugh and playfully backhanded his Marshal on the arm. "She thinks she has a choice or that I will be swayed!" He continued to smile down at the distressed woman. Éowyn persisted to squeeze her hand, in attempt to calm her fears. "He will be sent to Woldenfeld to train under Gamling's command. He won't be far." Eadlyn did not relax, but her breathing steadied out. "Gamling, when do you leave for the Wold?"

"We plan to leave in the spring, in time for spring planting."

Éomer slapped the armrest of his chair. "Good. Éothain is currently with Erkenbrand and will be ready to take command from Aldhelm when you leave for the Wold. You," he directed the statement to Eadlyn, "and your son will remain here until that time. Perhaps healing can begin." He crooked his finger, beckoning Eadlyn to come closer and leaned down, so that only she and Gamling could hear. "I am so sorry for what you went through. If I could go back and change that, I would. You are made of strong Rohirrim stock to survive such. Now, we need to convince you of it." He looked down, studying his hands. "Aefre is-"

"Aefre hates me, Sire. We have never gotten along."

"Then that needs to change." Blue eyes pierced her to her soul. "That woman standing by your side is my sister. I find her bothersome most days and a pain in my arse the others." Éowyn smirked at him and he winked at her and continued. "However, when I found her on Pelannor Fields, near dead, I thought my very life was over. Brat that she is, she is all the family I have left. Your son is all Aefre has left of her father's family. Use that to your advantage." He leaned back, obviously through. He waved her off. "Go eat. Béma, I'm thirsty. Gamling, what kind of King's man are you, letting me talk myself into a parched throat?"

Quietly, Eadlyn left the Hall, heading to the room she had been assigned. They were preparing to serve supper in the Hall, but she had no appetite. She breathed a sigh of relief; grateful she was not to be executed, but the punishment…

The punishment might be equally difficult to deal with.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 01

_**Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 01**_

"I appreciate the foot rub," Aefre wriggled her toes, "but I wonder what it is you want?" She pushed her right foot forward into the cup of his hand. "You're missing the arch."

Gamling smiled, but continued to massage the foot. They had swollen horribly during her pregnancy and Aefre enjoyed the attention he gave them. He reached over to the flask in the floor next to the footstool he was sitting on and poured another palm-full of oil into it. "It's not what I want, but what Éomer wants."

Aefre's eyes narrowed in thought. "He sentenced Eadlyn earlier today, didn't he." It was statement, not a query.

Gamling nodded.

"Why wasn't I informed?"

Gamling appeared to be concentrating on the small foot in his hand, his thumb making pressured circles into the arch she recently accused him of ignoring. "You were feeding Léoma-"

"Gamling!"

He blinked hard once, but continued to work the arch. "I did not wish you there. I had no idea what he would do and the last thing I wanted was the two of you at each other's throats." The circles he was making on the bottom of her foot grew larger. "The last time was bad enough," he mumbled

Aefre snorted. "So Éomer wants you to massage my feet."

Gamling's head was bent over, his long hair hiding his features, so she missed his small smile. "No."

Aefre lifted her foot, the positioning of it making Gamling's masculine parts shrivel in terror. "Then what does he want?"

With a deep inhalation of breath, the Rider reached for the foot, grasping it calmly, but firmly. "He wishes healing between the two of you." There was silence. Ever persistent with his task, he continued. "Éothain is to be the captain of the garrison there, and as Marshal, the garrison will answer to me. In addition, I am her over-lord." Deftly, his well-oiled fingers now moved between her toes. "He… noted problems in her running of her hall and has removed her as chatelaine, for a time."

"Gamling," Aefre leaned forward, whispering as if she were in a crowd of people in the Great Hall, "he really doesn't have the right to do that."

Gamling looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "He is king. He does as he wills." He set her foot gently on the floor and tenderly pulled the footstool towards her, settling between her legs. "He's trying to help. Éowyn will marry soon and move to Gondor, leaving him alone." He rubbed up her legs under her skirt, caressing the calves. "The thought of losing his sister so far is killing him and with Eadlyn's son being your only blood relative of your father's house…" His voice drifted off.

"And she has none." Gamling nodded, his hands never ceasing their circular motion, slowing moving to the juncture of her knees. Aefre's sigh was audible through their rooms. "Anything else?"

Gamling continued to massage the backs of her knee. "We will be fostering young Glædscipe when he comes of age."

Léoma, who had been sleeping in her cradle, began to fuss. Waving Aefre off, Gamling rose to retrieve her. "I have not seen him in almost five summers." Léoma's whimpers went silent. "Is she not hungry?"

"Nasty swaddling." Gamling peered around the doorway. "I've got this." Aefre heard murmurs and cooing and she snickered to herself. If only his men, or worse, the king could hear that bonehead…

Eventually…

"Gamling? Do you need help?" She heard her husband thrashing through the bedroom, mumbling and gagging to himself, before coming back into the main area, Léoma draped belly-down on his arm, her head cradled in his hand. "Who taught you to carry a baby?"

"She's safe. She's comfortable." He plopped down in his own chair; his leg slung over the arm and deftly flipped the little girl into the crook of his arm. "Eadlyn's son is in desperate need of friends. He has spent every waking moment in the barns with Beornia's fosterlings and shadowing Cynn. I have never seen one so pale." He smiled down at his daughter. "Look at you!" Her arms and legs waved in the air as the baby attempted to focus on his face and mimicked his facial expressions. "He has your eyes, Aefre." Changing subjects sharply, he completely caught his wife off-guard with his next pronouncement. "Éomer wishes you to guide Eadlyn into being a more efficient chatelaine."

Aefre snorted, a most inelegant sound. "Does he wish me to wipe her arse as well? I already have one baby, Gamling."

"I think," he noticed his little Shield Maiden's face was starting to scrunch up, her fists, tiny white balls, a sure sign of a quickly coming explosion if not handed to her mother immediately, "he knows she has difficulties and is hoping to use this excuse for the two of you to make amends." He stood and handed the baby to her mother, Aefre already untying her front laces.

There was a quiet in the room, while mother positioned and bonded with child. Léoma's fist was curled around her mother's pinkie. "Why," Aefre's voice was an understated calm, "should I forgive her? She cost me much."

"And look what you have gained!" While Gamling's voice was soft, it was terse, Aefre's eyes jerking upwards to meet his. "You are strong, where she is weak. You would fight, where she would run and hide. I know you have compassion, yet you hold it back from the one person who needs it most."

Aefre returned her concentration to her daughter for a few minutes. "You are right. I'm being petty." Gamling now snorted at her sudden contrite manner. "Knowing you, you've already arranged a visit. Or Éomer has. When should I expect her?"

One moment, he was in his seat, the next he was leaning over her. "After dinner. She is bringing her son with her. She's wanted to see Leoma, send her congratulations, but she was frightened you would deny her." He kissed her forehead, stroked his daughter's nose, before standing full up. "Speaking of dinner, I'm going to go down and bring it up. The noise in the Hall these days is a pitch that drives me insane!" With that, he left their rooms, the door whispering shut behind him.

Aefre continued to focus on her daughter's suckling and listening to her husband's bootfalls echoing down the hall. When it was quiet, she raised Leoma's little nightgown, checking the knotted mess that were her diapers. "Béma! Who taught you to swaddle a baby?"

~~~…~~~

Footfalls echoed up the long hallway, their shadows grotesquely thrown on the walls. As they approached the doorway to the apartment, Eadlyn's feet became heavier and heavier.

_Why had the king demanded this?_

She clutched Glædscipe's hand, the child bouncing around, attempting to look down every hallway possible. "Mama! You squeeze too tight." Eadlyn loosened her hold slightly.

"I don't wish for you to scamper off and get lost." Old habits die hard.

Glædscipe immediately began to push and pull as small boys do. "I won't ever leave you!" Eadlyn's heart clutched at the innocent pronouncement, knowing the King of Rohan planned just that. "Where are we going?"

_Second hall, turn left._

"We are going to meet your Aunt Aefre, her husband Gamling, and their new baby, Léoma."

"Oh." More arm swinging. "How is she my aunt?"

_First hall, turn left._

"She was your father's sister." Eadlyn sounded very bored, distracted. "Her husband is the new Marshal. They will be moving to Woldenfeld in the spring."

"Marshal!" Glædscipe exclaimed excitedly. "That's almost like King!" Unlike his mother, the child had no fear of Éomer; rather like many of the other children in Edoras, he found him to be an attentive, if more or less over-grown, playmate.

Not to mention, the incredibly tall man knew how to build a well-fortified snow fort and could pack enough snowballs to win a battle! And horses! He knew all about horses. To Eadlyn's young son, anyone who knew Horse was like a god. Éomer had promised Glædscipe that he would send someone to his home to teach him to ride, to teach him everything about Horse and Glædscipe intended to make sure he kept that promise!

"Will Marshal Gamling teach me to ride?" His excitement was barely contained.

Eadlyn swallowed painfully. "Aye, one of several," she croaked. "Although your first teacher will probably be Captain Éothain."

"Captain who?"

"Éothain." _To the end of the hall, turn right, chambers on the very end. _"Captain Aldhelm is retiring and he will be taking his place."

"Is he nice?" Her son stopped suddenly, to inspect the large tapestry on the wall. It showed a former king of Rohan and his éored, all on splendid steeds.

"I do not know, I have not met him. Hurry along, we'll be late." Too quickly, they reached the end of the corridor. Suddenly, Eadlyn stooped down, so she was eye to eye with her son. She began to fuss, dust non-existent lint from his collar. "Glædscipe, please be very careful what you say. Your Aunt Aefre… has reason to dislike me."

The little boy confusion was obvious. "Why would she dislike you?"

Eadlyn blinked back tears. "She… blames me for some bad things that happened to her." She shushed him before he could protest. "Someday, when you are older, I will tell you, someone will tell you, I am certain. But right now… we are in need of her good graces." She smiled ruefully and ruffled his hair, something he hated. "You're a smart lad. Let's show your Aunt Aefre how smart you are!" She stood back up and stepped up to the door, settling her heartbeat and breath before she raised her hand to knock.

~~~…~~~

It was, to say the least, a most awkward introduction. The Marshal opened the door, his daughter slung on his arm, on her belly, with her head cradled in his hand and her arms and feet dangling. "Don't say it," he snarled. "Aefre has told me twice it's wrong." He glanced down at the small one standing next to the woman, before nodding his head, bidding them to enter. Eadlyn felt like a cowed mouse.

Aefre stood by the living quarters' fireplace. Unlike the small room Eadlyn and her son shared, the Marshal's quarters were spacious. At a quick glance, she surmised two rooms, this main one quite large, with largish chairs close to a warm fire and a small side table against the wall, large enough for a few people to eat intimately at. A cradle sat between the chairs, within easy reach of either occupant and Eadlyn wondered idly if there was a bathing chamber somewhere within the rooms. While hers had a chamber pot, behind a screen, bathing was done in a communal building away from the Hall and she found it uncomfortable and gauche to traipse through so many hallways and buildings to get to it. She watched as the huge Horse lord gently placed his sleeping daughter in the cradle, before cleaning up what few dinner items were on the table. "Glædscipe," he nodded towards the wine glasses, "if you would get those, we'll take them down to the kitchen. I hear," he added conspiratorially, "that the cook still has sweet bread from dinner with powdered sugar." With his next pronouncement, he lowered his voice. "What say, we snitch some for us and your mother and your aunt?"

The child's grin said it all and within seconds, the two males were gone, the door scraping closed behind them. Eadlyn dropped her head, while Aefre smiled mirthlessly. "I believe that is our cue to talk."

Eadlyn's jaw flapped twice. She had rehearsed this conversation, her apology over and over and now her mind was blank. "Aefre, I cannot begin to apologize enough-"

"No, you can't, so don't." Eadlyn's head shot up, horror on her face. Her sister-in-law was her only hope of getting control of her own hall back; the king made that quite clear. If Aefre wasn't going to cooperate… Gamling said she would see her; he said nothing about her trying to aid her. "Oh, stop looking like a beaten puppy! I'm not going to take your head off." Aefre slung her arm to the huge chair that obviously belonged to her husband. "Sit!" The order was clear and the two women sat down, the silence, over-bearing.

Aefre sighed heavily. "Look, I'm not any happier about this than you are, but I'm informed the King brought up something that after I pondered on, I agree with." Eadlyn looked at her through hooded eyes. "Your son is the only blood relative I have left… well, not including Léoma." She smiled indulgently at the sleeping babe in the cradle. "He's the only relative left of my father's house. I… was informed… of some of the things you suffered at the hands of your brother-"

"Does EVERYONE know?" Eadlyn gasped. Both hands went to her mouth. "My shame-"

"It's not your fault!" Aefre snapped. "And no, not everyone knows what your brother did." She exhaled sharply. "I don't even know what or why he did! I'm not saying I would have done what you did to protect my nephew, but you were trying to protect him. I would seriously hurt someone if they raised a finger to my daughter!"

"You're a fighter." Eadlyn whispered. "I'm not."

"You needed to be! You still can be."

For a time, there was no sound in the room, save the crackling from the fireplace. Eventually, Léoma wiggled and began to suck on her fist in sleep. Aefre caught Eadlyn looking over into the cradle. "She is beautiful, Aefre. I'm very happy for you, you know," her voice was almost a whisper. "I know you and Lufian wanted children so badly." She cocked her head sideways, mentally counting backwards. "You were One of the Blessed, weren't you?"

"She was conceived in Dunharrow, so yes." Aefre watched as her sister-in-law folded her hands in her lap, her fingers stroking air. "Would you like to hold her?"

"You would let me?" Eadlyn looked shocked to her woolens.

"I don't think you'll run and if you did, the drop from our bedroom window is pretty nasty and you wouldn't get far down the hall." Aefre nodded towards the cradle. "Go ahead."

Tenderly, the disgraced chatelaine picked up the babe. With as much affection as Aefre had ever seen from the woman, she cradled her in her arms. "Oh, she fits perfectly." Quickly, the small fist wrapped around a finger, much to the delight of her aunt. "Who taught your husband to hold a baby?"

"Not me and he is hard-headed, so that's how he'll hold her. There is no moving him when he makes up his mind. Such a man." The last sentence was said more to herself than for communal listening.

Eadlyn was smiling and seemed completely at peace. In that moment, that second, Aefre realized without a shadow of a doubt, why her brother had fallen in love with the woman. "You know," she whispered, "babies are Béma's way of saying the world needs to go on." Almost immediately, her smile fell. "You intimidate me, Aefre. I will never be you, I don't know how you do what you do. All I know is I want my hall back. I want my hall and the garrison's respect and I don't know how to do that. That's up to you. My everything is in your hands."

So long moments, the two women stared at each other, before Aefre quietly replied. "I'll not lie. I was angered beyond all reasoning Éomer King dumped you on me. But, thinking about it now, I see why. You should know," her eyes narrowed, "I don't regret slapping you and I'll do it again if you give me cause." She let her words sink in. "As for running your hall, I was quite lucky when I married Lufian. The cook took me under her wing and taught me much. There is more to running the hall than setting a nice table. There is the business of running it, inventory of everything from food to linens, the storerooms, what day laundry should be done, not letting servants ride roughshod. There are the barns, the garrison, the crofters, the fields, the gardens. There are the upstairs maids verses the kitchen maids, the gossip, the intrigue. It is a delicate dance, hard work, and one you must become an expert at." Aefre turned to glare into the fireplace. "What happened to your parents' home?"

"I…I don't know. They went on an errand to a neighboring home and did not return alive. Beadorouf was courting me, although I was quite young. I… liked him well enough."

"It wasn't hard to convince him to marry you."

"No."

"And you were how old?"

"I had just turned sixteen summers."

Aefre shot up like a loosed arrow. "Béma's Mother's Milk! You were scarce a babe yourself, between your brother's abuse and then thrust into a hall… let me guess," she thrust her forehead into the crook between her thumb and forefinger, massaging the bridge of her nose, "… my brother and father doted on you and let the steward's wife run everything and all you had to do was sit around, look pretty and sew in your solar!"

Eadlyn had the decency to shrug. Aefre threw her hands up in vexation. "Every time I tried to do anything, someone would say, 'That's not how Lady Aefre did it, that's not how Lady Aefre liked it, that's not how-" she stopped at Aefre's raised hand.

"No wonder you hated me," she exhaled. "They threw me in your face at every chance." Aefre exhaled between her teeth. "And you've not been back to your parents' home?"

Eadlyn had the grace to look perplexed. "No. I've not been back in years. Why do you ask?"

Aefre shot her a look of pure annoyance. "Your son is why I ask. He is the heir to my father's house. Your family's holdings would be his as well, if you do not remarry." Eadlyn shuddered at the thought. "Of course, if you did remarry and have children, it would become your dower house and the children from that joining would inherit it. Was there farmland to go with it? Horses?"

"Your father brought all the horses to your home when I married into your family, Aefre." She shrugged again. "Truly I knew very little about what all was owned."

Aefre was glaring at the banner of her father's house, hanging above the mantle, next to Gamling's, and shaking her head in disgust. "So much work," she grumbled. "So little time."

"I'm confused."

Aefre still had her back to the woman holding her baby. "I intend," she gritted between teeth, "to make sure Glædscipe inherits a strong and healthy homestead. Putting my father's homestead in order will be your school; your own homestead will be your test." She turned to her sister-in-law, arms lashed across her chest. "And I intend to make sure you pass it."

"I… will work hard."

"Béma!" The Marshal's wife turned on her, full force, "Stop acting like some timid thing! I believe I prefer your arrogant even if you know nothing act!"

Eadlyn lost her temper at that point. "What do you want?" She unwittingly clutched Léoma, causing her to wake and scowl, "My life is in your hands and if I don't crawl or beg, you have it in your power to see I never regain it!" Her face was red and quickly she realized, Léoma was fussing at the furious temper that surrounded her.

Aefre smiled. "Good. You still have some temper in you, yet. We will use it to carve you a backbone. Now," she gestured towards the squirming baby Eadlyn held in her arms, "if you clutch her any tighter, she will scream. Please give her to me."

Eadlyn exhaled, all the energy drained from her body. Reluctantly, she handed the baby over. As soon as she was in her mother's familiar embrace, Léoma immediately settled back down into sleep. It was quiet for several minutes, the only sound, the crackling of the fireplace.

"There is a lot to running a hall, especially a hall with a garrison," Aefre whispered. "There are the men; the men's needs…" her voice trailed off. "At times, the men can be rather… earthy."

Eadlyn saw where her sister-in-law was heading and considering they were alone she decided to clear the air. "I was never afraid of your brother. He always treated me well and gently. I didn't become afraid again until Gifre returned. He… threatened me, Aefre. I thought for certain your men would repel him. After… after you left," she hung her head, "I made certain several Riders were with me when he came. We hid my son." She began to choke up. "Sometimes, I still have nightmares… that he's still alive, that one of them still lives and they're waiting…" She felt a gentle hand on hers.

"He's dead, Eadlyn. There will be no retribution. Gamling said he is dead, therefore he is." For the first time, Eadlyn looked into her sister-in-law's eyes, recognizing her son in them. "Gamling wouldn't lie. He said they are all dead. His word is his oath."

"I believe you." It was whispered, barely breathed.

The door slammed shut behind them, making both women jump. Gamling and

Glædscipe stood just inside the door, mischief chiseled into their faces. Their hands were full of powdery sweet breads and both had tell-tale sugar all over their mouths.

"Let me guess, you ate one first." Aefre wagged her finger at her husband.

Gamling shrugged, his nephew by marriage doing his best to imitate the tall Rider. "Taste test. We had to make sure they were edible."

Glædscipe nodded enthusiastically. "Aye. We had to make sure they tasted all right." He looked up at Gamling. "Isn't that right?" Gamling nodded once in affirmation. His mother had no doubt that if she scolded him, he would duck behind the man. Realizing he needed to appease his mother, the little boy handed the slightly squashed sweetbread to her, powder all over his hands. "It's very good, Mama."

For a moment, time hung on the air, a powdered treat hanging in the balance. Suddenly, Eadlyn smiled, years of pain falling from her face and she took the offered treat. "Sit with me by the fire so we can enjoy it together."

Gamling and Aefre both watched in fascination as mother and son sat by the crackling fireplace and giggled over sugar and Glædscipe's plans to become a great Rider.

As Eadlyn and her son made their way back to their room, Gamling followed steadily behind. It was obvious he wished to speak to her, but the boy's non-stop chattering kept him from doing so. Apparently, the Marshal promised to start his riding lessons on the morrow, rather than wait until their return to the Wold. Eadlyn was more than aware that she would be expected to spend time with Aefre, jumping to her command.

They reached Eadlyn's room in short order. As Eadlyn opened the door, Gamling, spoke up. "Glædscipe, go on in. I wish to speak to your mother about something." Seeing the boy's questioning look, he continued. "I'll see you in the barns in the morning after you break your fast. We'll get a pony saddled for you and start your riding lessons." He waited until the child entered the room, before pulling the door behind Eadlyn to a close. He looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was listening.

"There is something you need to understand, Eadlyn," Gamling spoke quietly, "I am not just your overlord, or the Marshal, where you are concerned. I am not just the foster father for your son and I'm not just the man who will oversee his Rider training." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, carefully weighing his words. "You are my wife's kinswoman, the mother of the only family left of her father's house." When he opened his eyes, Eadlyn felt as if she had been nailed to the door. "That makes you MY kinswoman and my responsibility." He looked down at his hand, still clinched in a fist. "I heard what you told Aefre, your fear of Gifre. He is dead, he isn't coming back, none of his men survived the run to Fangorn."

"But-"

He held up a hand. "I was a member of the death éored that executed Gifre and cleaned out Woldenfeld." Eadlyn's breath caught, her eyes wide. "When a death éored executes a prisoner, we undergo certain rituals so that no one knows who actually carries out the order. We draw straws and the short straw…" he let his voice trail off, noticing that Eadlyn's head dropped and she now stared at the mortared stones of the flooring. "Gifre's executioner put him on a long tether. His death was drawn out and very painful." He tucked a gentle finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. "It took him hours to die and when he did die, it was the executioner's duty to strip the body and burn it." He let the words sink in, before continuing, observing her trembling lip. "You are my kinswoman. You are my responsibility. It is my duty to make sure you and yours are safe and protected. It is a job I take seriously." Tenderly he took her hand and dropped something in it that he held so tightly in his fist. He pushed the door open. "Go on in with you. Drop the bar behind me."

Eadlyn did as he bid, exhaling the breath she had been holding the entire time the man spoke. As she turned her back to the door, she opened her hand to inspect what Aefre's husband had dropped in it. She squinted as she looked closely at the token, lifting it finally to inspect it in the light.

It was a small, very short, broken stick.

_tbc_


	3. chapter 02

_**Forgiven 02**_

Spring had come to the Riddermark.

It was such a sudden thing; one day, there was bitter cold, snow on the ground. Down in the slopes, close to the city walls, snow forts thrived, children and Riders alike flourishing snow battles. Orcs and Grima Wormtongue were drawn in charcoal and soot on the wooden hedge, targets marked and roared over.

The next morning, it was gone; rivulets of icy water, drying in the spring light. The graffiti on the posts faded in the sun. Horses, tired of being exercised in the corridors of the barns were brought into the barnyard, the corral and turnstile bustling with Riders and horses and the clean, honest smell of sweat.

Young ones learning to ride, finally got a taste of Wind, the corridors in the barn were no place to build up speed. Many fell on their behinds and most got up smiling and climbed back on. It was a Rite of Passage, a step to growing up. One, who came to Edoras so pale, blossomed in the sun, a ruddy glow coming to cheeks. His laughter went unfettered to the sky and Aefre shook her head, smiling the first time she took Eadlyn to the yards.

"He rides like my father," she said to no one in particular. "You are in for it."

Eadlyn, true to word, followed Aefre like a shadow, tagging along almost to the point of Aefre chewing her tongue to keep from snapping at the chit. There were evenings when Gamling's wife was so wrung out with restrained fury, Léoma had difficulty nursing. On those nights, Gamling ordered up a bath, filling it to under Aefre's breasts, praying it would relax her enough to calm her. Unbeknownst to her, Gamling quietly sought out Éowyn, talking her into taking the young noblewoman under her wing in the afternoons.

"It's not working, is it Gamling?" Éomer watched covertly over a game of Ogetarts.

The Marshal sighed heavily. "Aefre tolerates her, at best."

Éomer made his move, an effort to pin Gamling's flag. "Does she know what happened?"

Gamling moved, blocking his king's attempted pin. He was on the run and he knew it; a place he hated it to be in this game, especially against Éomer. "No. Only that events were not her fault."

Éomer made a final move, effectively trapping the older man's flag. "I will talk to her then."

Gamling grimaced, from losing the game or the discussion that would ensue between Rohan's king and his wife. He decided when that discussion happened, he would head to the barn.

~~~...~~~

**"ÉOMER KING! ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY OUT OF YOUR SKULL?"**

Éomer had the decency to look affronted. "Lady Aefre? Are you yelling at me?" He turned to Gamling, who stood in the doorway between their bedchamber and living area, a small, sleeping baby cuddled under his chin. "Your wife is yelling at me! Do something!"

Gamling looked at his wife, to his liege, and then back to his wife. "Don't yell. Either one of you. You'll wake the baby and we'll get no rest tonight." With that, he turned his back on the two and quietly heeled the door shut.

Éomer rolled his eyes.

Aefre fumed. "You are still out of your mind." There was terseness in her voice, but at least it was softer. "She is terrified of her own shadow! I think I liked her better when she was silly and bubble-headed!"

"Aefre," the king attempted cajoling. Béma knew it worked on everyone else. "I don't think you understand-"

"No, I do NOT understand!" Fussy baby sounds came from the bedroom and thuds from an irate father kicking the door soon followed. Aefre's voice dropped to a hiss. "Bad enough she shadows me or your sister, learning how to run a garrison and a hall, but now you want me to teach her to fight?"

Éomer nodded his head. "It will get her out and active and you can swing at something." He grinned winningly.

"Éomerrrrrr-" she growled.

Éomer stood in front of his Marshal's wife, hands in supplication, pleading, "She feels helpless. This will teach her to-"

"Teach her what, pray tell?" Aefre shot up, fury emanating from her entire body. "You blithely forget her brother killed every living male in my family, all three whom I loved! She then allowed that bastard to ransack my home, she turned me out-"

"SIT DOWN!" Éomer reached the end of his rope and it was obvious, he was tired of trying to be nice. Aefre plopped, eyes wide in surprise and fury. Neither one of them noticed the bedroom door open a crack, a carefully watching and ready to pounce Horselord peering from the other side.

"Don't make me come out there," a quiet whisper hissed from the door. "I'll win and neither one of you will like it." The door shut.

Aefre smirked. "He hath spoken."

Éomer didn't let him stop him. He leaned over, effectively blocking Aefre to her chair. "That bastard, as you so adroitly put it," he whispered, "was sexually abusing her by the time she was seven summers." Aefre's breath hitched. "And that wasn't even the start. He was fondling earlier, hurting her. He was adept at bruising her, injuring her where it could not be seen and he took joy in it. He threatened her if she told. He maimed and harmed animals; she suspects 'runaway' servants were not runaways at all. She feared him. She thought you would be able to repel him, kill him. But you didn't. Her biggest fear was that if he came after you, he would come after her son." He let the words sink in, the horror of what Eadlyn lived through. "You yourself said she is terrified of her own shadow. Teach her to slay it."

With that he backed up, releasing her from the prison he made. He went to the bedroom chamber doors and easing it opened, looked in. His immediately response upon looking in was a look of pure disgust. "What a useless puddle of goo!" He turned to Aefre. "What have you done to my Marshal?" She got up to join him.

She peeked in to see Gamling in her rocking chair, feet propped up on the bed, face crutched on his fist and Léoma curled up in his arm.

~~~..~~~

Three days.

Three days.

Three days in the mud, in front of people cheering her, jeering her – although when Aefre's husband was there or the king, they did not, thank Béma! Even her son told her she was slow.

"_You're slow, Mama."_

Aefre showed her time and time again. Éowyn, the killer of the Witch King, patiently went through the drills.

*_Whap_* There was a stinging slap of wood on her hip.

"Eadlyn! Wake up! On your toes!"

Béma! She was black and blue. As much as she hated it, she would be down in the baths tonight, basking in the hot water. Question was, who would watch her son?

She missed her home. It was spring, there were things that needed done; she racked her brain. What needed to be done? Spring planting… yes, that needed to be done. Spring cleaning, that too. The barns would soon be-

_*whapwhapwhap* _ Stinging blows to her hip, her side, her arm.

"For Béma's sake, girl! Defend yourself!"

Eadlyn stepped backwards, head down. "I'm sorry, Aefre. I'm tired."

She missed the look of pity on her sister–in-law's face, before she steeled up. "Your enemy wants you tired. They are counting on it. That is when you must be at your staunchest!"

"I'll defend her."

Eadlyn's head jerked up at the sound of the very masculine voice. For some reason, the gravel in it sent chills down her spine and into her nether regions.

Aefre slumped, disgust written all over her face. "It's about time you got here!

Large, but gentle hands placed themselves on Eadlyn's shoulders. "Erkenbrand is a stern taskmaster."

Aefre barked in laughter. "Erkenbrand? Stern?"

"You," one of the large hands now pointed at Gamling's wife, "have not seen him on the battle field or in a yard, working his poor, pitiful, underlings." Suddenly, a warm waft of air where the man whispered caressed Eadlyn's ear. "And I am such a poor, pitiful underling." The Rider stepped around Eadlyn, blocking Aefre from her view, the bright green of his cloak – a captain, from the braiding – filling her vision. "As I am her defender and you are such an orc, you must now come through me," fisted hands went to his hips, "for I am Heroic Defender Man!" He reached behind him, covertly motioning for Eadlyn's wooden sword.

Eadlyn had no idea who this man was, but meekly, she handed him her practice weapon.

Aefre stared at him for a moment, before throwing her own practice sword in the mud. "Éothain, you are a useless sot." She turned on her heel and stormed off the field, much to the laughter of the few men who stood about. Éothain was not about to let this good opportunity pass.

"I will be here tomorrow," he called out, much to the amusement of his fellow Riders, "willing and ready to defend this beautiful maiden's honor and you can brush up your skills on a true, skilled swordsman!"

"You're dead now." Gamling came up from behind the two, his stare a strange mixture of disgust and humor. "I'll let her beat your scrawny arse just for breathing." He stopped and addressed Eadlyn. "Are you bruised?"

It took a moment for Eadlyn to realize he spoke to her. She dropped her head in shame. "Probably. I'm sore here and here." She pointed to her side and arm. "I don't know if I will make it to dinner." She inhaled. "My son-"

"-will be watched over tonight so you need not worry," Gamling finished for her. "I will send word down to Beornia and let her know she has another mouth to feed and he will be spending the night. Her boys, " - and with this comment, he meant all of them, not just his sister's two, "will enjoy it." He elbowed Éothain. "They have been building forts down near the fields. The guards might want to patrol there tonight in case they decide to camp."

"I will pass the word to them then." The men nodded as the older and higher ranked one ambled towards the Golden Hall. Éothain then turned to the woman behind him. "I apologize, but I should introduce myself. I am Captain Éothain, soon to be transferred-"

"To the Wold," Eadlyn finished for him. She bowed her head quickly, to hide her blush. He was beautiful, a well-built face, with warm, grass green eyes and a sensual mouth. Unlike most Riders, his beard was close-clipped and well-groomed, showing clearly a strong, square jaw and a smile that she doubted ever went away. "I am Eadlyn, widow of Beadorouf. The garrison you will be taking command of is joined to my estate." She winced. He would find out soon enough he was more in charge of her holdings than she.

If his smile could get any wider, it did. He stuck his arm out for her to take. "Then I was in the perfect place at the perfect time, as your well-being is my responsibility. If it pleases you, I would like to escort you to your rooms and after you've had a bath and change, I'll attend you at dinner. I am sure there are things we need to discuss."

He saw her grimace and realized she was limping. "There is no bathing chamber in my room and I have to use the public bath." Éothain hissed at that. Public baths were fine for the men and lower born, but he knew that ladies loved their privacy. There was none down in the bathhouse. How many times had he sunk down to soak, only to have someone start rushing him! And with it being spring, all the young suitors and girls would be keeping the bathhouse busy! "I thought to have a late supper sent to my room."

"I have an idea, if you would allow me?" Exhausted eyes looked up at him. "I will have a chat with Willan, who if you have not discovered, can move wonderous mountains, when asked nicely." He didn't notice Eadlyn blush – yet another Rohirrim she had been avoiding and needed to apologize to. "I will see if we can arrange to have a tub sent to your room as well as your supper. If you do not mind, I see you are limping and unless you have a healer you prefer, I'm sure I have something in my bags that will ease the ache."

She looked up suddenly and Éothain was shocked at the terror he saw in her eyes. He wondered if her husband had abused her. Quickly, he raked his brain – her husband had been Aefre's brother. She was Aefre's sister-in-law. He rather doubted that she had been ill-used, but who knew? He had heard whispers, gossip that there had been ugliness in the Wold, but he never listened to such idleness. "My lady, you need not worry that I will try anything untoward." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You are no shape for any amorous pursuits and I prefer my partner not to be limp!" She seemed to relax at that. "You are obviously hurting and have used muscles that are not used to being used. If you will tell me where your rooms are, I will take care of the bath and your dinner." He swallowed hard. "If it is your wish, I will find someone more suitable to tend to your aches."

For some reason, Eadlyn was oddly touched by this Rider's concern and kindness. Gifre was oily; one could sense the maliciousness behind his façade. There was no such subterfuge in this one. "You will be fine." Quickly, she told him where her room was located and slowly made her way towards them.

Éothain watched her carefully; either she had no clue how to defend herself or Aefre had beaten the horse shite out of the woman. He had a feeling it was a combination of the two. He decided to have a long talk with Gamling about the woman and headed to the barracks to retrieve his saddlebags. He had just the thing to put in her bath to help those muscles.

~~~...~~~

Eadlyn stood to the side of the tub, watching as Willan and several other kitchen boys poured bucket after bucket of hot, steaming water into the tub that Willan had brought up. She had to admit, Éothain worked very fast. Had she known she could have such niceties sent to her room, she would have done so long ago! Soon, the tub was full and Willan was lining up several buckets, some empty, some still filled with hot water, next to the tub. As they filed out, she sighed and decided some things had been put off long enough.

"Willan."

The large mute stopped and turned.

She sighed. This was going to be so hard. The noblewoman hung her head, embarrassed. "I wish to apologize for my treatment of you while you were in the Wold. I thought… I thought… Béma, I don't know what I thought, but it was wrong and ill and unkind of me and I hope that someday, you can forgive me."

A large, calloused hand slid under her chin, lifting her face, forcing her to look at the large Rohirrim. He tilted his head, before smiling. His thumb wiped the single tear from her eye and then he laid his finger over her lips.

*_No need.* _

There was a whisper of a kiss on her cheek, before the man backed up, making sure there were still 2 full buckets next to the bath and then moved the privacy screen to shield the tub from the door. As he stepped towards the entry, there was a sharp rap before it flew open, Éothain filling the doorway.

"Oh good!" The Captain's arms were full of saddlebags and bottles of liniment. "Here!" He thrust the bottles in the giant mute's hands. "I'm getting ready to drop everything!" He spun around… looking… looking…. "Damn, do you have no table to eat at or set anything down?" Spying Glædscipe's cot, he plopped his saddlebags down on it. "Béma! What was Éomer thinking?" He looked up, catching Eadlyn's wide in-shock eyes. "No tub, no table…" he looked around the spartan room. "This is almost as bad as the barracks!" His eyes widened at the generous bed. "Then again, maybe not." He turned to Willan, who was standing at the door expectantly. "She," he pointed at Eadlyn, who was still in wide-eyed surprise, "needs to eat and she's not going to make it to the dining room, so I'm going to feed her up here. Would you be so kind as to bring up enough for the two of us? I'm going to join her!" He pounded the servant's arm, before realizing the man was staring at him as if he had grown another head. "What?" Willan pointed at the tub. "NO!" Éothain was aghast. "I'm not going to join her in the tub! I just met her!" He turned and winked rakishly at the noblewoman, who was still staring agape. "I move fast, but not that fast!"

Peering around her, he pointed at the tub. "Is the water still hot?" Eadlyn nodded, dumbfounded. Who was this man and where did he get his energy? Did the king really mean for this over-grown puppy to take over the running of the garrison? True, it was not very big, but still… Éothain was now rummaging through his saddlebags, before straightening up. "AHA! Just what I was looking for!" He held up a bottle of dark liquid. He turned and stepped around her, pulling the stopper out with his teeth. Standing over the tub like a crazed medicine man, he poured a large dollop into the tub, bending over to stir it, the smell of peppermint rising in the air. He then replaced the cork, looking most pleased with himself. "Okay. You can get in now." He waited expectantly.

Eadlyn looked longingly at the tub, up at the Rider, and back to the tub.

"Well?" After a few seconds, it dawned on him what she was waiting on. "OH! Béma! My manners! My mother," and with the beginning of this pronouncement, he ran to the other side of the screen, his back to it, "if she were still alive, would throw horseshoes at me for my lack of manners!" He looked around the room, what he could see. "Do you have towels in your wardrobe?"

There was a quiet splash. "Aye. In the bottom."

After dropping the vial on the cot, Éothain opened the wardrobe, appalled at the few things that hung in the wardrobe; the woman behind him had not come for a long stay and everything was made of heavy wool. For not the first time, the Rider wondered what her story was, why she was here, how she came to be here and why her sister-in-law was beating the tar out of her a practice field. Aefre was not a vindictive person; stubborn and difficult at times, but look who she was married to! One would have to be, to be bonded to that obstinate Marshal! He shook his head and snatched at two towels at the bottom of the wardrobe.

Picking the less fluffy one, he approached the edge of the screen. "Heads up!" He tossed the towel over the screen, the material landing full in the water where her lap should be. Eadlyn sat up with a start and a squeal. "Cover yourself with that. I want a better look at your bruises. And while I'm sure your charms are quite charming…" He grinned at her gasp of outrage and let his voice linger off while he meandered back to his saddlebags. Putting the small, stoppered bottle back in the saddlebags, he dug through the many items, pulling out several bottles of lotions and liniments. "Are you decent?"

Eadlyn sputtered at that. "I am in the tub! How on earth could I possibly be decent?"

Éothain grinned and tossed one of the bottles in the air, deftly catching it. "I'll take that as a yes!" He made much noise to give her warning he was coming around the privacy screen.

He was taken aback at how frail she looked, but he quickly regained his youthful smile. Eadlyn was pale, slender to the point of undernourishment. Her hair was lank, filthy from her exertions on the field. She had unfolded the towel and spread it over her, the wet cloth hugging slender curves. There was a basket hooked over the age of the tub and he put the small bottles in it in order to grab a stool and pulled it next to the tub. Gratefully sinking down on the short chair, he took a deep breath and gazed into Eadlyn's eyes. "Woman, you are in need of a side of beef, slathered with cheese, rolled in a crispy pellet seed bun."

"What?"

"You are too thin," he said as gently as possible. "You don't look healthy." Tenderly, he picked up her arm, inspecting the large bruise close to her shoulder. "Now why is that?"

Eadlyn watched him for several seconds, shocked at the huge warrior's gentleness. "I don't think that should be any of your concern."

His eyes rose, green orbs staring her down. "Yes," he whispered. "It is. I am making it my concern." With that pronouncement, he gently laid her arm down, placing her hand on the edge of the tub. He picked up one of the bottles and opened it, a pungent odor rising up, He poured the green liquid in the palm of his hand and softly massaged it into the bruise. It was cold and it gave Eadlyn chills. "Relax. You'll feel better." She did that, for a time becoming languid in the water. Half asleep, she didn't realize, much less protest when he began to wash her hair, rinsing it, washing her back.

She half woke when there was a knock at the door. "Eadlyn?" Aefre's voice broke through the quiet. "I've brought you dinner and some willow bark tea." The door opened and Éothain cursed himself for not dropping the bar, when he heard Aefre gasp. "Éothain!" she hissed. "What are you doing?"

Éothain got up from the stool and took the tray from her. "I'm healing the damage you caused!" he whispered angrily back. "She is beat black and blue and she can't walk! Why on earth-"

"Éomer!" Aefre's voice was still an almost inaudible whisper. "Éomer wishes it!" She allowed him to take the tray of food from her and began to pour hot tea into a teacup.

Éothain was horrified. "What? Where is his brain?"

Aefre arched a brow and looked for a table to set the pot down on and found none. "I said the same thing when he told me. Now, I would like to know where is yours?"

"Demons." Eadlyn's voice wafted tiredly from around the screen. "I have demons and he wants Aefre to teach me to slay them. I hurt. I'm not deaf. " The twosome peered around the around the screen. Eadlyn hadn't budged, moved. She now had her feet propped on the edge of the tub.

With an air of infinite patience, Éothain sat back down on the stool and propping the trencher in his lap, began to cut the meat. "I hope you like pork. This smells rather good." He speared a bit and held it in front of her mouth. "Open wide. Don't make me play the same games my mother played with me to get me to eat!" He grinned good-naturedly. "They're rather stupid."

He couldn't tell if the look Eadlyn gave him was one of pure loathing or exasperation. Regardless, she ate.

And ate.

And ate.

Slowly she ate the entire trencher. Éothain had a feeling it was more than she had probably eaten in years in a single sitting. Between bites, he poured more willow bark tea down her than she cared to drink. Once she finished, Aefre motioned Éothain around to the other side of the screen, telling him to stoke the fire and held out her hands. "Come now, Eadlyn. I want to take a look at that hip. You were really favoring it." Eadlyn groaned as she stood, the wet towel falling back into the water and Aefre grimaced at the large contusion that took up her sister-in-law's posterior.

Eadlyn leaned into Aefre. "I'm sorry. I know I'm slow and awful." It was at that moment, every angry grudge Aefre felt for the woman fell like chunks of ice.

"No, you're not." She grabbed Eadlyn's nightgown, helping her into it, before guiding her to the fireplace. It crackled, the smell of firewood filling the room. Nodding again to Éothain, he brought the stool and Eadlyn sank gratefully into it. Aefre also noticed the pathetic physical shape the woman was in and mentally she kicked herself for her blindness and pettiness. Taking her brush, Aefre gently coaxed the tangles from the woman's hair and began the arduous task of brushing the long, blond hair dry. "I think perhaps you have earned a respite for several days from the yards. In fact, now that Éothain has arrived, we need to prepare to pack and leave for the Wold. It is time to plant, the barn animals will be having their babies and we need to rebuild." Gamling had told her that her house had sustained minor damage and would need 'some work.' She wondered exactly how badly the house needed repair and what kind of work needed to be done. She prayed it wasn't awful and that the house would be at least habitable during repairs. She didn't relish the thought of sleeping in the barn, or worse, camping in the bailey.

"Aefre," Éothain spoke quietly, "she needs rest before we can pull out." Aefre nodded her head in agreement.

"I can hear you, you know," Eadlyn's voice was weak, but terse. "I'm not that bad off."

"I'll be the judge of that," Éothain cut in. Gently, he took the brush from Aefre and moving behind Eadlyn, he continued to brush her hair.

Eadlyn bristled. "Captain, you over-step your boundaries."

"I," he reminded her, continuing to brush the golden locks, "am the Captain of the garrison attached to your estate. That makes you and your well being my responsibility and my priority. I answer to Marshal Gamling, who, by the way, is a sterner task-master and one nasty son of a bitch, when riled." He ignored Aefre's snort and Eadlyn's gasp. He parted the back of her hair down the middle, throwing the dryer side over her shoulder and focusing on the one that remained in front of him. Gently, he rotated her stool so that the plat he worked on could feel the fire's heat, aiding in the drying process. "Not to mention, as Aefre's sister-in-law, Gamling probably considers you his kinswoman, therefore, considering your well-being will be very high on my list of priorities. I would prefer you be a bit more rested. Do you want two braids or one?"

Eadlyn sighed in resignation. "One."

Quickly he platted the braid, using a small clip to secure the bottom. Eadlyn slowly rose from stool.

"Thank you. Might I ask where you learned to do a woman's hair? Are you married? Widowed?"

"Me?" he squeaked? "Married? Oh no!" He waved his hands in front of him. "My parents died right after I became a rider and I was left with the care of my younger sister, Eabæ. I've taken care of her always. Actually," and with this he hesitated, "she is with me and I was hoping you would allow her to be one of your ladies."

For the first time since his arrival, Eadlyn lifted her eyes, taking in Éothain's hopeful attitude and Aefre's expectant one. She had a feeling this was a test and one she best not fail. "Captain," she began, "the Wold is not so formal, but of course she is welcome. I believe there will be room in the house for her." Éothain's face broke out in a huge smile, making him more handsome and causing Eadlyn's heart to clutch.

"Oh, thank you! You will like Eabæ!" Éothain gushed, grabbing Eadlyn's hands, kissing her knuckles, and causing Aefre to drop her head in a grin. His love for his sister was obvious.

At that moment, seeing Aefre smile and Éothain ecstatic for a simple, kind deed, it was if a dam burst in Eadlyn; every wretched thing, emotion and pain, emotional and physical, the abuse, struggled to exorcise itself from her soul.

She burst into tears.


	4. chapter 03

_**Forgiven 03**_

_**~~~...~~~  
**_

"Marshal Gamling! A word!"

Gamling stopped what he was doing and looked up, holding a hand to Cynn, the blacksmith. Now that Éothain had arrived, he was ready to leave for the Wold within the next few days and informed his wife of such. His first stop that morning was to have all the horses they would be taking with them checked and trimmed.

"A word? 'A" word?" For those who didn't know the Marshal, one would have thought he was chiding the young captain. "You are not capable of 'a' word."

"Okay." Éothain sidled up to the taller, older man. "I need a lot of words. A bunch. Your command center?"

Gamling started to laugh. His 'command center' was out in the open. Éothain wanted to talk, talk a lot and didn't want to be overheard. Considering what he witnessed in the yard the afternoon before and what his wife was furious about that evening in the privacy of their chambers, he was expecting this chat. "Saddle up." He looked at Cynn. "Mine can wait. Make sure Adenydd is good, as well as-"

"I got this, Gamling." Cynn was bent over Willan's draft horse and didn't look up. "We've been planning this and I've been doing this too long."

Gamling stood up and saw Éomer in Firefoot's stall. Quickly, he made his way over. "Éothain is going to ask about Eadlyn," he whispered. "How much should I tell him?"

Éomer straightened up, pitchfork in his hand. He tossed the stray straw and sawdust into a muckbucket. To look at him, it was hard to believe this sweaty man in the dirty tunic and loose leggings, with his long hair tied back in a messy thong was the King of Rohan. "Why?"

"Just a feeling." Gamling looked around the barn. "Aefre said Éothain went healer on her arse and fed Eadlyn while she was in the tub last night." Éomer's eyebrow went up. "She had a towel drapped over her! But when she went down this morning, Eadlyn was still asleep and Éothain was watching guard in a chair."

Éomer rubbed his jaw in thought. "Rumor has it Aefre beat the sawdust out of her yesterday."

"No more than a new page."

Éomer snorted and returned to picking his horse's stall. "Your discretion. He's going to the Wold. He'll hear rumors, he'll hear truth, he'll hear fanciful tales, tales that nightmares are made of and he'll hear lies. What would you prefer he hears?"

Gamling shook his head and turned. "Damn."

~~~...~~~

Everything hurt.

Everything.

After completely breaking down and crying until there was nothing left, Aefre had given her yet another cup of something and told her to drink it, as it would make her sleep. She was right. She found herself tucked in the bed and the candles out in minutes, Captain Éothain firmly ensconced in one of the chairs. No amount of pleading could get rid of him. She vaguely recalled him singing, quietly under his breath. He had a nice voice and it lulled her into completely relaxation.

Along with whatever it was Aefre gave her.

She woke up stiff, hurting, groaning. That man was by her side in a second, more oil, massaging it into her arms, her shoulders. He would have done her hip had Aefre not arrived and shoed him away. His final words, before heading out the door was to wave a finger at the women. "No yard work! No sword work! No! Got that?" He looked at Eadlyn. "I will carry you off the field over my shoulder!" And with that, he sauntered out of the room, loudly wishing the chambermaids a merry morning.

"That man has no sense of propriety!"

"He's been very kind," Eadlyn spoke up.

It crossed Aefre's mind to admonish her, treat her as a much younger woman, but after looking at her, she decided against it. Eadlyn was a young woman, but she had seen much grief and suffering – so much suffering. Perhaps, the boyish and playful Éothain was exactly what she needed.

He was definitely attentive.

"Where are we going, Aefre?" Eadlyn was moving slowly, only out of bed because Aefre and Éothain insisted that movement was exactly what she needed.

"We," Aefre slowed down for her sister-in-law, "are having some quiet time in the Queen's solar this morning." She laughed at Eadlyn's confused look. She reshouldered Léoma and waited for Eadlyn to catch up. "Éowyn has opened it up for the first time in years, to ready it for Lothiriel. The servants have been cleaning for a week to make it presentable." Eadlyn followed the unusually chattering woman as they twisted and turned.

Finally, they came to a door. Aefre opened it and the two stepped into bright sunshine.

~~~...~~~

"Permission to speak, man to man and not Captain to Marshal."

Gamling smirked and rolled his eyes. This was bad.

"We are friends, Éothain. Have been for quite a few years. I trained you and Éomer together. Speak."

"What happened to her?"

"Her?"

"Eadlyn."

"Eadlyn?" Gamling was ambling slowly, much to the disgust of his charger. In Dréogan's world, when one went riding, there were two speeds: running all out and charging all out. One did not amble or stroll. "She's Aefre's sister-in-law; widowed-"

"I know that!" Éothain was borderline disgusted. "Damn Gamling, we all know you're pretty methodical about things, but I need to know! I want to know what's going on!" It was quiet for a moment.

"Why don't you tell me what all is on your mind, and I can answer your questions a bit more fully. What exactly do you want to know?"

Éothain growled. "Alright. I know she's widowed. I've heard rumors that there was ugliness in the Wold and it involved her garrison and the garrison you are taking over. The garrison you are taking charge of belonged at one time to Aefre's first husband and then it belonged to Eadlyn's brother." He spun his horse around to face his superior. "That's a lot of changing hands in a few years. I show up and your wife is beating the shite out of her on a practice field in front of Béma and everyone and no one seems to be the least bit upset about this."

Gamling kept quiet. According to well-known signs, Éothain wasn't done.

"She is malnourished to the point of starvation, which makes me wonder again why Aefre is being allowed to… to…"

"Beat up on her."

"I didn't want to say that!" Éothain was quite upset. "I met her son this morning. That child is too pale-"

"He's greatly improved-"

"I have never seen such excitement on one's face over learning to ride. He thinks you're a god-"

"Nothing wrong with that-"

"And I'm your right hand because when we reach the Wold, not only am I in charge of the garrison, I'm to take charge of his Rider training. Not that I mind, he has no father to speak of and could probably-"

"Use a father figure in his life." It was spat drolly.

"Gamling!"

The Marshal sighed and sighed heavily. This was something he did not want to discuss, but Éomer was right. Éothain was going to hear things and he might as well hear the truth.

"She's beautiful."

_Uh oh. This would make it harder. _

"How old is she? Do you know if she's seeing anyone? How long has she been widowed? Is she betrothed?"

Gamling looked the young captain in disgust. "If you wish answers, you would be wise to be quiet in order to allow one to do so."

If he felt admonished, Éothain did not let on. He simply looked back. "Well?"

"In answer to the last four questions, twenty three or twenty four summers, I doubt it, five summers and no. Her husband died just before her son was born." Gamling swallowed hard. "In fact, her husband's death caused the boy to be born over a moon early. He is lucky to be alive." He held up his hand to keep Éothain from going on.

"As for the rest, I am sure she would rather not have it bandied about, however people talk and you should know the truth. Eadlyn's husband – Aefre's brother – Aefre's father and Aefre's husband were killed at Yule before the boy's birth in what appeared to be a Wild man attack. It was not. It was Eadlyn's brother Gifre. In short, he was a sick bastard, no conscious, and it is suspected he killed his and Eadlyn's parents." He continued despite Éothain's gasp. "I do not enjoy taking a life, was sickened what I experienced in Gondor and at the Black Gate, so it disturbs me greatly that I took such satisfaction in carrying out that monster's execution." He stared hard at the young rider. "I enjoyed watching him die." He allowed those words to sink in. "There is one other thing and this is not well-known. Gifre abused Eadlyn, in every way imaginable while they were growing up."

"You mean he-"

"Yes. It began when she was a child. Éomer said he can only imagine the perversions he practiced on her starting when she was young. She is terrified of her own shadow, jumps at everything, was terrified he would do the same thing to her son if he knew she were alive."

Éothain was horrified, for her, her child… "Éomer ordered Aefre to teach her to fight back."

"Yes. Also," Gamling shrugged, "Eadlyn and Aefre are estranged. Aefre didn't know about much of this until recently and she blamed Eadlyn for the deaths of the men in her family." The Marshal allowed his words to sink in. "Remember, you are the captain of the garrison. It is not demanded that you have any type of working relationship with the estate that is nearby, but it is helpful. I am assuming you wish to court the lady. Remember, there can be consequences, especially if it does not work out."

Éothain calmly looked his superior in the eye. "Did you think of consequences when you courted your lady wife?"

Gamling stared at him, as if to consider answering the young man. Finally, he shook his head. "Impudent." And he rode off, back towards Edoras, effectively ending the discussion.

"Impudent? IMPUDENT? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" Éothain turned his horse and prepared to follow him back. "I don't even know what that means."

~~~...~~~

There was laughter. Lots of laughter. Not the mocking kind, but the joyous, infectious type that made one want to join in.

"Ladies!" Éowyn materialized in front of them. "I thought you would never get here!" She reached for Léoma, taking her from her mother's grasp. "Let me see this baby! Look how you've grown over night! We have a cradle for you right next to me!" And the king's sister wandered off with Aefre's daughter into a gaggle or women.

"Oh, this is going to be a long several hours," Aefre hissed jovially. Before she knew it, Eadlyn was pulled into a circle of women, lounging about. Some were sitting on pillows, others on couches. Many were sewing, separating yarn. Much to Eadlyn's surprise, she watched Aefre sit down next to a young woman, with hair like spun gold. She picked up two long needles and a bright red ball and began to knit.

All the years she thought she knew her sister-in-law. She didn't know she knitted.

Léoma was being passed around, silken material spread and draped around Éowyn. Obviously, this was much a wedding trousseau party as anything else. Eadlyn felt very out of place.

"Eadlyn." Aefre nodded to her. "Come sit and meet Eabæ, Éothain's sister." Gingerly, Eadlyn sat down next to the young woman. She was rolling yarn into a neat ball. "Eabæ, this is Eadlyn. She is the lady of the hall where Éothain's garrison is near. She has agreed to allow you to live in the hall, rather than the garrison."

She lifted her chin, a beautiful smile on her face. "Eadlyn. Yes, He told me when he came to get me for breakfast this morning. Thank you so much for your kindness." Her fingers continued to wind, now seeming to focus on the ball in her hand. "I had to live at the garrison once, some years ago. It is an experience I do not wish to repeat."

Aefre's head was down, counting the threads on her needles. "I can imagine."

"One of the men became a bit… fresh… Éothain set him right quickly enough."

"He protected you?" It was a whisper, out of Eadlyn's mouth before she realized she thought of it.

"Oh yes." She finished with the ball and set it down. A serving woman brought her another basket, whispering this pile was in a knot. Eabæ smirked and with nimble fingers began to work through the mess. "He has always been protective of me, protective of anyone he felt needed a champion."

Eadlyn's heart soared. A champion. She had never had a champion. Was that was he was being last night? As unconventional as their meeting was and the fact the he spent the night in her room last night, she wasn't afraid of him… bathing… felt… strange… but she never had the feeling he was ogling her or trying to take advantage.

"You are the one he stayed with last night."

At that, Eadlyn's head dropped, ashamed. People would talk. "Yes," she whispered. "It was not-"

"He said," Eabæ whispered back, "that you were in a great deal of pain last night and went to sleep before you could drop the dropbar down on your door, so he stayed to make sure no one disturbed you." Her fingers were working the knot out of the pile with alarming speed. "Isn't he wonderful? In the past when I've been ill or scared, he would sit in my room and watch over me all night. Did he sing to you? He has a beautiful voice."

"Yes. He does." Eadlyn realized that this young woman wouldn't berate her for what had transpired the night before; that she described a brother that she herself wish she had.

Suddenly, the basket with the yarn fell out of Eabæ's lap and spilled on the floor. Quickly, Eadlyn bent over and scooped the yarn up, putting it back into the basket. As she handed the basked back to Eabæ, she realized Éothain's sister was blind.

tbc


	5. Chapter 04

_**Forgiven**_

_**Chapter 04**_

Never, in all her years, had Eadlyn ever see Aefre cry.

Never.

Not when Aefre's brother and father died. Not even when her first husband, Lufian, died.

She heard the servants talk after the massacre that late at night, Aefre would shut the door to hers and Lufian's bedroom and muffled sobbing could be heard. They tip-toed around her and the woman drank pot after pot of drugged tea, worked herself into a stupor. For a time, while Eadlyn was still there, recuperating from the unexpected birth of her son, this pillar of strength that she secretly looked up to became a wraith; pale and going through the motions of life.

And in her own immaturity, Eadlyn truly didn't pay much notice to it. Her attentions were focused on the too small, too weak babe that slipped from her body too early, a babe who rarely cried, didn't want to eat.

But that was how many years ago? Aefre was remarried, a new babe in her arms. She had renewed her steel backbone, one that Eadlyn envied and desired,

And this very moment, Aefre, wife of Gamling, who was everything Eadlyn desired to be in her heart, was ensconced in her husband's arms, sobbing her heart out.

Eadlyn didn't blame her. Not a bit. She remembered well Woldenfeld in its glory, in its heyday. She coveted the manse, the property, wanted the little piece of her husband's family home to emulate it, still wanted that. It had been vibrant, full of life, carved oaken doors, two stories of Rohirrim power. The barns, the garrison, the bailey were impressive; in fact, the only thing mightier that Eadlyn had ever seen than Woldenfeld was Meduseld.

It lay in ruins.

Oh, it wasn't razed to the foundations, but the walls, the doors, even the shed had a definite tilt, leaned. The bailey walls were crumbling; animals ran loose. The damage was indescribable. The gates, the shutters hung askew. There were holes in the walls, both inside and out. Eadlyn felt extreme guilt; her brother did this and sadly, it could be argued that she led her brother there to do the damage.

Eadlyn followed Aefre through the home, listening, along with Eadignes, mentally taking note of the damage, Aefre's orders to clean, repair. She made note that all the bedding was ordered burned. Obviously she wanted no chance of lice or bugs. She was impressed at the stoic strength, as Aefre strode through the house, the gardens. At some point, she gave messengers directions to another home, another estate, to retrieve the cook, other members of her household who fled, she remembered them and wondered where they had gone. She watched Willan clear the yard of a drunken sot, realized too late that the tall, huge mute was anything but stupid.

And when it was over, she watched as Aefre completely collapsed in her husband's arms, crying at the needless, senseless abuse to her beloved home.

Eadlyn became aware of a tall, strong presence next to her. "This is bad," Éothain whispered. "I have been through the barns, taking notes for Gamling." He shook his head. "I feel for both. I don't know if they will finish all that needs to be done by winter." He strode off, searching out his sister, who having dismounted, looked confused. Eabæ could feel the tension in the air, but had no idea as to why. Eadlyn watched the woman's face fall when Éothain reached her and whispered in her ear. Her lips were easy to read, even at this distance.

_Oh no…_

Eventually, Aefre got a hold of herself, immediately looking for who held her baby. Eadlyn held Léoma, the babe spending the entire time staring wide-eyed at her aunt as if to determine who was this strange person? And why was everyone so sour?

Eadlyn handed the babe to Aefre, her sister-in-law absent-mindedly nodding her thanks. Truthfully, Eadlyn didn't think Aefre realized who held her baby. Eadignes, a woman who Eadlyn came to realize was like Aefre's second in command, helped her with a strange sling, so the child sat cozily on her mother's back.

"Aefre," Eadlyn began slowly, "what can I do to help?"

Aefre barely spared her a glance. "You have spring planting to begin, your home to attend to." She immediately began barking orders. "I need tents set up, the bailey needs cleaning out as the house in inhabitable and will be for weeks. Willan, hopefully you'll find wheelbarrows and small carts in the sheds which used to be attached … you know where they are? Good! Start clearing the trash out. We'll find and start a burn pile. Sebbi, Wuffa, Osfrid, I need someone to head to the fields. I'm told there isn't enough seed or planted. Take Cyneburg, she knows what's what. Check with the crofters as well. I want to start additional planting within the next two days. It's going to be a late harvest if we wait much longer.

"Aefre," Eadlyn began again. Aefre jumped, realizing her sister-in-law was at her elbow. "Don't you think if I stay and help you for a few days, things might get done faster and I'll … learn something?"

Aefre opened her mouth to retort, but Gamling interrupted her. Eadlyn had come to appreciate this serious, soft-spoken man her sister-in-law married. He had a quiet, careful way about him, a way of soothing the jagged edges of his wife, a patience rarely found, and her son adored him. "Aefre, I'm going to need Éothain for a few days. He's already gone through the garrisons and there is much work to be done. They have to be replaced and rebuilt immediately. With the men and families he's brought with him, we can get the garrisons, as well as additional housing dealt with much quicker as well as getting the trash mess cleaned up. Unless the house is completely inhabitable-"

"The house needs much repair. With everything else, building homes for the Riders' families takes precedence and I've not looked at the condition the outer farm homes are in. I don't know if it will be totally habitable by harvest." Aefre sighed. "It is that bad. Oh dear Béma, I completely forgot to check the roof!" She backed up. "I need a ladder-"

"No!" Gamling's voice was raised, something that rarely happened and it definitely got not only Aefre's attention, but the entire bailey's as well. Every thing, every person, every noise came to a complete halt, the only sound heard was the Marshal's voice. "You are not climbing on to the roof! NO! Do not look at me that way! You're not going up there!" Gamling's finger was raised and he was effectively backing down his wife, something Eadlyn had never seen before. "We will take care of it in good time, but right now, the clearing of the bailey and the repair of the garrison comes first. I haven't even checked the barns or the condition of available quarters yet. Did you hear me, Aefre?" He stepped back and addressed those in the courtyard. "Hear me well! I am Gamling, Marshal of the Wold, appointed by Éomer King and husband to this hard-headed, stubborn woman! If she attempts to get a ladder or cajoles any of you into aiding her into doing something completely irrational or stupid, such as climbing on the roof, you will answer to me and you will not like it! Do I make myself clear?"

There was mumbling, 'yes sirs,' bowing, tugging of forelocks, people quickly moving to other areas, anything to separate themselves from the building storm between the Marshal and his wife.

Aefre narrowed her eyes. "You are so not getting any, tonight!" she hissed, her voice only audible between her and her husband.

Gamling smiled. "That was a given, My Lady! We are camping tonight!" With this he leaned in. "In case you've forgotten, you have this 'thing' about the thin walls of a tent! I haven't had any since we left Edoras! Why should tonight be different?" With an evil gleam, he turned on his heel and headed to the barns, leaving his wife stewing. "I might have need to look for a cold creek to bathe in as well!"

"Such a man! Well!" She turned to Eadlyn, making her wilt under the weight of her glare, "it looks as if you'll be here a few days." She stepped back and spread her arms, encompassing the bailey. "Where would YOU start?"

Eadlyn took in the sudden bustle, making it difficult to see. "Well," she stammered, "the trash. The trash needs to go."

Aefre stared at her for a moment, assessing her. "That's a good start. You're in charge of making sure that's done today. I'm off to find a place outside the courtyard to set up the tents and places to sleep." She took in the home again, sadness filling her eyes. "Lufian will be rolling over in his grave."

"Aefre?" Eadlyn was quiet, her hand touching her elbow. "Have... you thought of visiting Lufian's grave?"

Darkness clouded Aefre's eyes. "Eadlyn, there is so much-"

"When I need to talk… I visit Beadorouf's. When I'm scared, I… talk to him. I miss him, you know. I do." Eadlyn was now fidgeting. "His… things are still in our room. I can't… I talk to him. Lufian would want to know you're back, want to know you've married and have a baby. I… suspect his grave hasn't been tended to since you left."

"Eadlyn-"

"You wanted to know what I would do first, well I'm telling you. If I were you, I would tend to Lufian's grave. That's what I would do first." Somewhere, Eadlyn had found a sliver in her backbone and she clung to it. "There are people here to clean and burn and clear out and do what needs to be done right this minute. You owe it to Lufian to tend to his grave." She swallowed and whispered, "I am worried that… Gifre… defaced it and I would hate that."

For a moment, Aefre stared at her sister-in-law, her features as hard as Eadlyn had ever seen. Eventually, she took a breath and relaxed. "You are right. This should be taken care of."

"I would go with you, if you like and help." Eadlyn's eyes were cast down. "I have… fond memories of Lufian."

"I can do this. I need to do this on my own." Aefre smiled, something Eadlyn basked in. "Tell you what, find something to occupy Eabæ." She nodded her head over to Éothain's sister, who still stood by her horse, seemingly forgotten, listening to the goings on, with her head cocked.

"I don't know what-"

"You'll figure it out." With that, Aefre turned away, heading around the side of the house, weaving between scurrying people, her daughter squealing happily and pulling on her mother's braid.

Eadlyn swallowed hard. _This is your first test, don't mess it up._ She went over to Eabæ. "Hi."

Eabæ turned facing her. "Eadlyn? Busy, isn't it? I have a feeling much is wrong. Éothain says there is much work."

"Aye. There is."

Eabæ reached out, looking for Eadlyn's hand. "Gamling certainly sounded angry. I have never heard him raise his voice and I've known him for some years."

"You know Gamling?"

"Oh yes." The woman smiled. "He trained my brother as a Rider. He has always been very kind to me." She patted Eadlyn's hand. "I assume the place is in a shambles. Aefre must be heart-broken. I understand she and her first husband lived here."

"It's pretty bad." Eadlyn stumbled in what to tell her, but figured the truth would be best. "My brother was not a nice person and he seems to have destroyed it."

"It's not your fault." Eadlyn's hand was crushed in both of Eabæ's strong ones. "I can feel it in your hand, it upsets you. It's not your fault. So don't blame yourself. Now. Where is Aefre, what do you need to me to do to help?"

Eadlyn smiled in relief. "Aefre has gone to tend her first husband's grave."

"It was a good marriage, wasn't it?" The two women headed slowly towards the barns, Eabæ's mare following, her reins still in Eabæ's hand. "She would need to talk to him and tend to his grave. So much has happened. What can I do to help you?"

Eadlyn felt very small and self-conscious. In a not so distance past, she would have asked what good was a blind person, but in the time she spent in Edoras as the king's … guest… she had learned that a tall mute was quite possibly the most knowledgeable and capable servant in the Golden Hall, a man who knew everything and everyone and anticipated every need. She had learned that a former prostitute was as capable of healing broken arms, cuts, bruises, and delivering babies as she was at bedding a man and few seemed to hold it against her.

"Tell you what," Eabæ took Eadlyn's silence in stride, "let's find a place to tie up my horse and then you can tell me what needs to be done and I'll let you know how I can help with that."

Eadlyn relaxed. "I didn't wish to offend."

Eabæ grinned rakishly; she was definitely her brother's kin. "Eadlyn! Come on! I'm blind! You won't believe this," she began to whisper conspiratorially, "people think I'm deaf, as well!" She patted her hand enthusiastically. "I make the best spy!" Quickly, the two women found a place to tie up the docile mare and the twosome made their way back to house.

~~~...~~~

The sun was setting and Gamling's back was killing him. The garrison was in horrible shape, not worth keeping, so the day had been spent, checking the meadow and fencing, repairing what needed to be repaired. Come the morrow, all the horses would be sent out to pasture and the barn would be used as a garrison! The barn itself needed some repair and would eventually need replaced but for now... That left the field and the house…

_The House… Béma…_

He moved back to the bailey, praying his wife wasn't on the roof. The house was in bad shape, much damage to the walls, the furniture, and he hadn't thought about the roof. If it was as bad as Aefre seemed to think it was, well, the women and children could sleep in the barn until the garrison was rebuilt and then families could have the individual stables until suitable housing was completed. The horses would just have to get used to living in the large paddock for now.

Éothain fell in line with the Marshal, keeping up step for step. For not the first time, Gamling was thankful that Éomer took his advice when he asked exactly who he wanted in the Wold with him as captain of Aefre's family garrison. He had proved himself a capable soldier and captain and his knowledge and careful eye of what needed repaired. The soldiers assigned to him and to Gamling, had jumped in, quickly taking charge, aiding and supporting the sparse, beaten down riders that were left. Soon, there was laughter, good-natured ribald ribbing and the foundation of a strong, soon to be well-oiled garrison was on its way back to becoming a powerful force to be reckoned with.

Éothain was chattering, this needed done, that needed done, he could not wait to get to Eadlyn's estate… why is Eabæ's horse tied to a pump?

"What?"

"Why is Eabæ's horse tied to a pump?" Without much more discussion, Éothain loosened the reins to the sweet-natured mare. "And her saddle is still on as well. Who helped her…" He looked up at Gamling and they said it at the same time.

"Eadlyn."

His sister's mare was unsaddled, the gear put by Éothain's tent and the horse turned out into the pasture with the others. The two Riders then quickly went into the house.

There were trenchers, platters stacked, forks and knives in haphazard piles. Napkins folded and glassware lined up, all of it taking up the entire, long table. There were smells, good smells coming from the kitchen and the two men poked their heads in where most men didn't dare to tread.

Eadlyn and Eabæ sat on stools by the window, the two directing the cooks. There were several young pigs spitted over a fire, along with a slab of beef. Pots were boiling merrily.

"Eabæ," Éothain started patiently, "what are you doing?"

"Cooking! Do you know what's for dinner?" she retorted jovially.

"Where is my wife?" Gamling didn't want to interrupt, his mouth was watering, but he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Aefre.

Or their daughter.

"Oh, she's tending Lufian's grave. Eadlyn told her she needed to have a chat with him. We-" Eabæ spread her arms to encompass the entire kitchen, Eadlyn ducking to miss being smacked in the face, "felt Woldenfeld needed a celebration; a welcome to new life and a new start! Eadlyn," she whispered to no one in particular, "did all the work!"

The cook rolled her eyes.

Gamling's jaw dropped. "She's where?"

"Lufian's grave. Do you like carrots? Apparently, according to the cook, there were a lot of them from last year, so there will be a lot tonight. We thought to just set the lot out like they did at Aragorn's and Arwen's wedding, what did they call it?"

"A banquet." Éothain's eyes were shut and his fingers massaged his forehead. He had one Mordor of a headache coming on

"Can someone _please_ tell me where I can find my wife?" Gamling was watching Éothain's sister prattle on like a… woman. It was unnerving. She occasionally got that way, but it was particularly bad at this moment. Eadlyn looked as if someone had run her over with a stampeding wagon.

"Here!" The cook, a crotchety old woman who let everyone know she had been cornered into service and couldn't wait until The Lady's REAL cook showed up, grabbed Éothain by the elbow. "Stir this until I get back. Don't let it stick!" She gathered her skirts and nodded to Gamling. "Marshal, if you'll follow me. I know where the graveyard is at."

Gamling shrugged at Éothain, who looked out of place standing over a hot fire with a large wooden spoon. Eabæ continued to natter and Eadlyn looked as if she wanted to crawl in a hole.

"Sir?" The cook was expectant, impatient and Gamling followed her from the home, through the bailey and around the house.

They went down the quiet hill, away from the noise, the commotion, over a creek.

"There," the woman pointed at a copse of trees. "If you go between the trees, you'll see that they make a circle. It's the family cemetery. She'll be in there." The woman turned on her heel and left the Marshal standing there.

Gamling couldn't put a finger on his feelings. This was dangerous, anyone could sneak up… what was she thinking? Quickly he made his way into the grove.

It was quiet. A single bird trilled. There were several graves, sunken pits on the outer circle, but he saw his wife on her knees in the back, hunched over a grave. Léoma was on a spread out blanket, sleeping peacefully in a long finger of sunshine. Anger that she was here alone, left open to danger, flooded the Horselord and he strode up on her, intending to yank her to her feet. He tiptoed behind her, every intention of paddling that delectable behind. But…

"…they trashed it. There are holes, damage, I do NOT want to know what is splattered all over the wall in the Hall! The beautiful doors you carved have been carved over; there are disgusting things written on our dining room table! I am so angry, I cried. It's horrible! What? You've never seen me cry? Well, I cried! And Gamling was there for me. Oh, Lufian, you would like him so much. He yells at me, can you imagine? Told me I was not allowed to go on the roof! How on earth am I supposed to know if it needs repairs? He's already making plans to take the old garrison down, the one we planned to take down in that spring? Well you should see it now, no better than a lean to and he just took over. I checked some of the outer-lying farms. Their homes are in ruins, I don't know how anyone is surviving at all! There isn't enough seed planted, enough to grow, to feed anyone. I have no idea how anyone would eat this winter, much less this summer! There is very little stocked up! Where was his brain? But everyone falling in line like they should! Gamling promised he'd fix it, to return Woldenfeld to its former glory and I know he'll do it! He's a good man, Lufian. He keeps his word. He'll make sure everyone is taken care of! You would be so pleased."

Gamling sank to his knees next to her and began to pull the weeds away from the stones. She had most of the grave done, but there was still work to be done. He realized she was looking at him, eyes filled with tears.

"My Lady? We really need to stop meeting like this."

Tbc


	6. chapter 05

_**Forgiven**_

_**Chapter 05**_

Gamling kept Éothain for a week, using the young Captain and his men to rebuild the garrison and barracks. Eadlyn stayed as well, shadowing her sister-in-law.

Her respect for Aefre rose by leaps and bounds. She watched her with new eyes, admired her energy, her ability to see problems, defuse arguments. She noticed and wondered aloud _why _was Aefre neglecting to clean and repair the manor and instead was focusing on the people living around the main hall.

When she asked the question, Aefre at first stared at her as if she had grown a second head, before shaking her head and throwing the thought off.

Truth be told, Aefre _was_ put off by the question, but then she realized that Eadlyn had had precious little to do with the running of her own home and was most likely unaware of anything that went on outside her chambers.

"The crofters have been neglected," she told the young noblewoman gently. "Their homes are in such a horrid state of disrepair that many of them are likely to fall in before the summer." They were walking through a small garden. "They don't have enough planted for their own tables, much less enough to keep their animals fed and when a manor's crofters are ill fed, ill tended, the manor suffers." She exhaled loudly. "What Gifre did to the land, the people here, was nothing short of rape."

At this pronouncement, Eadlyn stopped, her breathing caught in her throat. She realized after a moment that Aefre had her by the hand. "There are many different kinds of rape, Eadlyn. There is a physical rape, but one can also rape the land, rape the mind, rape many things. Look at me." It took a moment, but Eadlyn finally met her sister-in-law's eyes. "There is always a victim and it takes time to heal. I'm trying to heal my land and my people. You, as well." She squeezed her hand. "You and I, we're starting all over. Past is past, right?"

Eadlyn nodded. "Past is past."

Aefre noticed that Eabæ tagged along behind, listening, retaining everything. Aefre was glad the woman was keeping up with Eadlyn; she had a penchant for well-meaning mischief and this helped keep her out of trouble. Gamling's wife realized that behind the blank stare that focused elsewhere, was a bright and agile mind.

A bright mind that set the cook off and pages and stableboys running in different directions for strange purposes. Aefre realized it was best to keep her occupied and busy as well. Like her brother, Eabæ had a keen mind, quick wit, and she retained everything she heard. With Eabæ in tow, one didn't need to keep a list.

Aefre's cook, Eadgyd, arrived two days after Aefre and Gamling arrived. She was widowed now for a second time, her second husband killed in the War. But beneath the grief of losing him, she bustled about, taking charge of the kitchens like a captain herself, as well as the lower maids. Aefre made it habit to pull Eadlyn and Eabæ from their beds early in the morning, to sit in the quiet of the kitchen before the household arose. It was over the making of fresh bread and sitting at a table by the window, that Aefre and Eadgyd would plan the menu, discuss what food was available and what was needed. They all spent time in the kitchen garden, a wondrous place so neglected, Aefre cried almost as much as she had over the house. Eadignes joined them there, not only aiding in weeding and tending herbs for the kitchen, but healing plants for many different types of poultices and teas. Of all the women, Aefre was the only who could read and she carried a precious bound notebook that was bought in Gondor, during the King of Gondor's wedding. In it, carefully written and preserved, were many Elven healing salves and oils, teas and other things, given, recited to her by the great Elven Healer, Elrond of Rivendell.

After a week of hard work and Eadlyn falling into her bed at night, Gamling finally released Éothain to his new garrison. As the old captain was retiring, Gamling and Aefre went with them to officially install Éothain as the new captain.

It was a trip they would have preferred to forget.

~~~…~~~

The land was bare.

Farmland, fields, were unplanted.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

The crofters, outer-lying farms, personal fields appeared to have been worked, the homes in reasonable repair and Aefre nodded in satisfaction, watching Eadlyn scour the conditions and look over different properties.

She was learning.

When they passed the garrison, no one came out, not to greet, not to inquire. Éothain's eyes narrowed in vexation, joined by Gamling. He nodded curtly to Abéodan. "Tell Aldhelm and the men in residence to come to the manor. We have things to discuss." The young Rider nodded in deference and rode off.

Gamling watched Aefre closely when they arrived at the manor. This was her childhood home, the place she was raised, her father's home. He noticed she took in the state of the walls, the roof, the windows. No one came out to take their horses, greet them. It wasn't until they reached the bailey, that the front doors opened and a couple in their middle years came out. Both had self-important airs and Gamling saw both Aefre and Eadlyn bow up.

It was obvious neither woman liked them. He cocked an eyebrow at Éothain.

_***This should prove to be interesting. Best keep my sword close.*** _

He noticed Éothain checked his as well.

The woman ignored Eadlyn and approached Aefre as she dismounted. "Lady Aefre. 'Tis good to see you." She glanced at Gamling and Éothain and dismissed them with a disdainful sniff.

Aefre looked at Eadlyn and nodded towards the housekeeper.

It took Eadlyn a moment, but finally she cleared her throat. "Tatae? Why aren't the manor fields planted?"

The smile the woman gave Eadlyn was snide, rude. She turned her attention back to Aefre. "We received word that Eadlyn," Aefre bristled at the lack of her sister-in-law's title, "had been removed as chatelaine and that you would be assigning someone to be in charge." She then dipped slightly. "I am ready to take over on your word."

Aefre's tone and look was cool and Gamling crossed his arms. This was going to be quite the show. "Who told you Eadlyn had been removed as chatelaine?"

Neither the steward or his wife realized how thin the ice they tread on was. The steward spoke up. "Why Sabert, of course. He rode with Eadlyn to Edoras and returned as soon as the snow melted."

"Where is Sabert?"

The steward and his wife looked at each other. Obviously, this was not going as they expected. "I would think he is in the garrison-"

"Good," Éothain spoke up forcefully. "Then he should be here shortly." He glanced at Gamling. "Would you like to do the honors or shall I?"

Gamling shrugged nonchalantly. "You are being installed as the new captain. I shall leave the honors to you."

"So young?" The steward seemed surprised. "Surely, you are the new captain, sir. Someone with some years and experi-"

Gamling was not in the mood to pander to a boasting peacock and decided not to bandy words. "I am Gamling, Marshal of the Wold, assigned by Éomer King. I am also husband to Lady Aefre." He held out his hand for his wife to take and he drew her to him. "My residence will be at Woldenfeld. This," he nodded to Éothain, "is Captain Éothain. Do not let his youthful appearance sway you into thinking he is untested. He distinguished himself highly in Gondor and has trained under Marshal Erkenbrand and myself. On Éomer King's orders, he will be replacing Captain Aldhelm as captain of this garrison today." Gamling did not smile. "I did not catch your name."

It took a moment for the steward to recoup. "I am Cuichelm, the steward here and have been for some years. This," he gestured to the housekeeper, "is Tatae, my wife." He motioned to the woman to continue.

"Ma'am," the woman again approached Aefre, watching contemptuously as Eadlyn aided Aefre in moving the sling that held her daughter from her back to her arms, "if you will assign me as chatelaine, we can get started on-"

"Lady Eadlyn," Aefre stressed 'Lady', "asked you a question upon our arrival. Why aren't the fields planted?"

The woman's eyes shifted back and forth. "It was our understanding Eadlyn is no longer in charge of the hall and we simply awaited for you to come and assign someone."

Aefre's voice was steel and Eadlyn meekly stepped behind her sister-in-law. "How long would you have waited before you finally began to plant?"

"Well, we…ah… simply awaited word…" the woman stammered.

Aefre shook her head in disgust. "You would have waited until it was too late and then what? Don't answer that." Aefre cut the woman off. "A good chatelaine or steward would have begun the planting in the absence of the lord or lady of the house. Seeing how neither of you did, I cannot in good conscious assign you as chatelaine." Tatae drew up in anger. "In fact, I do not intend to remove Lady Eadlyn as chatelaine-"

"But Éomer King ordered-"

"Me to teach her to run her hall. It is what I intend to do. You have been running it since I left, Tatae, and I am not impressed with what I see. I should have rectified this when my brother married her. And she is the Lady Eadlyn. You will address her as such."

Tatae's mouth was a white line. "Yes, my lady."

"This," she nodded over to where Éothain was helping his sister from her palfrey, "is Lady Eabæ. She is Captain Éothain's sister. She will be residing in the manor."

Cuichelm was not giving up without a fight. "Surely, Lady Aefre, as she is the captain's sister, she will be more comfortable with him at the garrison."

"No, she will not be." Gamling spoke up. "She has been promised a place in the manor."

Eabæ, ever the optimist, was smiling. "I don't take up much room and am rather neat, or so I'm told."

"Well, I suppose we can find… somewhere…"

"Eadlyn," Aefre interrupted the man, "are you still in Beadorouf's rooms or have you taken over the Lord's chambers?"

Eadlyn blushed. "I've never moved out of Beadorouf's rooms."

"Tomorrow, you will. It is time you took your rightful place in the house. You will move into the master's chambers and you will put Eabæ in the corner guest rooms. I suspect it's time to freshen them up and perhaps give them a bit of a make over." She smiled at Eadlyn. "The Lord's Chambers as well." Léoma began to fuss and squirm. "I assume my old rooms are still unoccupied?" She waited for Tatae's curt nod. "Good. The Marshal and I will be staying for dinner and overnight. After I feed Léoma, Eadlyn and I will go through the manor to do a generally spring inventory." With that, she turned to Gamling. "My Lord?"

Gamling stared at her, dumbfounded. "Me?" He pointed to himself. "You're talking to me?"

Aefre raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Gamling growled before waving her on. "Go do what needs to be done, My Lady." Laughter and noise from the garrison could be heard and the Marshal acknowledged his soon-to-be-installed captain. "Éothain and I have things to deal with," he snarled, Éothain nodding in agreement. Both men watch as Eadlyn took Eabæ by the hand and followed Aefre into the house. "I believe your sister will be good for Eadlyn," Gamling whispered.

"Eabæ has followed me for years," Éothain murmured back, with a slight smile. "Eadlyn will be good for my sister." As quickly as his smile came, it dropped. "I have a few choice things to say to Sabert." With that pronouncement, the two Riders turned to face the incoming company.

~~~…~~~

"Lady Aefre! Lady Aefre!" Aefre stopped and turned, bouncing Léoma, attempting to get the babe's mind from the delay of her impending and overdue lunch. Tatae strode up purposely. "If you will allow me to show you the way-"

"This is my childhood home," she reminded the woman. "I know the way."

"Yes, but," she put her hand on Aefre's arm to restrain her, "I would like to assist you-"

"You need to assist getting people together to begin planting tomorrow. The manor is some weeks behind." Aefre's look could wilt tall corn and she looked at her arm, where the woman had grabbed her. It took Tatae a moment, but she finally released her. "I will be instructing Lady Eadlyn on how to go about some things, but workers need to be lined up immediately, to begin tomorrow." Léoma was now becoming very vocal. "You will get started now." The three women and fussy baby went inside the hall.

Aefre looked around. Not much had changed since she married Lufian and left over twenty summers past. While not messy, she noticed dust and grime in the corners, the tapestries had not been brought down to be cleaned in some time. With her chin, she pointed out things to Eadlyn, bringing them to her attention, and Eabæ listening closely. In short order, they arrived in Aefre's old chambers.

Aefre stepped into the past.

The last time she had been in the room was when Gifre arrived at Woldenfeld and she made post-haste to her father's house. The room was exactly as she left it. Léoma, by now, was furious she was still waiting on lunch and her screams filled the air. Loosening the sling and unbuttoning her blouse, Aefre pointed with her chin to the windows. "Eadlyn, if you will open the curtains and then drop the bar on the door. I know some women do not care if anyone sees them nurse, but I prefer privacy." She sank gratefully in her chair, her daughter latching on immediately. As Eadlyn began to open the heavy draperies, allowing the sunlight to flow into the room, Aefre noticed Eabæ standing in the middle of the room, with her head cocked. "Eabæ?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to sit?"

The young woman shrugged. "I have been in the saddle for a few hours, but I wouldn't mind a soft chair." She put her hands out. "Which way do I go?" Following Aefre's careful instructions, Éothain's sister found the chair next to the noblewoman's in short order and sat down. Eadlyn found a third chair and pulled it up next to the two women.

"Eabæ," Aefre's voice was calm and quiet, seemingly completely focuses on her daughter, "your hearing is more acute than mine. What do you think of our steward and housekeeper?"

She smiled, almost evilly, "Cuichelm and Tatae? They do not like you, Aefre. Eadlyn? They don't like you, either."

"Apparently," Eadlyn mumbled.

"I don't think it's anything personal," Eabæ continued, "I could sense they feel more important than you. It would seem you are like a child to them, seen and not heard. Preferably tucked away. I don't think they want me here at all." She thought for a moment. "Both are unhappy that Aefre didn't put them in charge. They assumed she would and are not happy she didn't acquiesce. I think, Eadlyn, they will be your biggest challenge."

Eadlyn sighed heavily. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Well, only you can overcome that. Da hired them right after I married. I have no idea why."

"You left and got married," Eadlyn stated matter-of-factly. "Taking care of the manor is a woman's job so your da hired them. He didn't want to be tied down to the accounts and Cuichelm could read and manage numbers."

"Bah!" Aefre wrinkled her nose in distaste and lifted Léoma to burp her before settling her at her other breast. "I see the two of us are going to have to go through the household accounts sooner or later. Preferably sooner." She breathed heavily through her mouth, making her cheeks puff. "Probably sooner. I don't know. I don't trust them."

Eabæ shook her head. "No. Their voices are wrong. I could sense it. There is little honesty in them, much subterfuge."

"You can tell?" Eadlyn leaned forward, listening hard.

"Oh yes, the tenseness in the voice tells me much. Éothain used to ask my advice about Riders under his command in the garrison. He said the ones I told him to keep an eye on were his biggest troublemakers." She pushed back into her chair. "Cuichelm and Tatae are troublemakers. Well maybe not, they're just used to being allowed to run things, do things their way with few obstructions."

"Eadlyn," Aefre abruptly changed subjects, "Is the cradle still in working order? "

"Yes. Should I get it from the attic?"

"No," Aefre smiled. "You need to find a serving girl to retrieve it from the attic. Léoma will need somewhere to sleep tonight and I wish to put fresh bedding in it for this evening. Once you do that, we need to check the feed and seed stores for the planting and then see if the fields have at least been fertilized. If they have not been, I might take care of your steward and housekeeper problem now and show you how to hire decent help!"

For a little time longer, the three women sat silently, watching and listening to a baby suckle noisily.

tbc


	7. Chapter 06

**Forgiven**

_**Chapter 06**_

Éothain watched with disdain as the members of the garrison strode into the courtyard of Eadlyn's home. He insisted on thinking of it has _Eadlyn's_, despite Éomer's edict; despite the steward and his wife's obvious rudeness. It was clear as the tusks on a warthog's snout that Gamling left the training of Eadlyn up to his wife and Aefre had no intention of removing her, something Éothain appreciated and respected. Apparently one needed 'training' in running a household, much like one needed training in being a Rider and Aefre was determined that Eadlyn was going to learn by doing.

But right now, his attention lay with a small group of Riders that appeared to be as undisciplined as Tatae was rude. He looked at the Marshal with an arched eyebrow. The group walked into the courtyard, apparently the garrison was so close, they didn't feel the need to saddle up and ride.

"Gamling?" Éothain's voice was a whisper. "I don't think we're in Edoras anymore."

"No shite."

An older Rider approached Gamling, leaving the men with him behind, and tipped his head. His hair, what was left of it, was white and his face was weathered heavily, from age, burden, wind, Éothain didn't know, but it was evident he was captain of this group and a group he obviously was ready to hand over. "Marshal."

"Aldhelm." Gamling's nod back was miniscule. "How do you fare?"

"In truth?" He smiled, showing a few missing teeth. "Tired and tired of this rabble I call a garrison." He nodded to Éothain. "I take it you are my replacement?"

"Aye. I am Captain Éothain."

"I recall mention of you in Gondor. They," he nodded back to his soon to be former garrison, "are a good group, but they lack discipline and have become lazy. I am sorry." He nodded in deference to Gamling. "I've not had the heart for it since our return from Gondor; especially since… well…" he tugged self-consciously on his earlobe, "not since the ugliness at Woldenfeld. Truth be told," with this, it came out in a whisper, "my gut burns more days than not and I fear my days are numbered. As of late, I've let them get away with more than I should. A firm hand will straighten them up." He then sidled between the two Riders. "You will wish to watch out for Sabert. He causes more trouble and stirs more shite than a young man should. I fear that because he is Tatae's nephew, he has…" the old man's voice trailed off.

"Airs." Éothain finished for him.

"Aye." He shrugged and dipped his head. "He feels the appointment should have gone to him and his friends agree."

"Ah." Éothain smirked. "We can fix that, Gamling?"

"Aye." Gamling was staring over the group with hooded eyes. "Perhaps a transfer to Woldenfeld might be in order."

Éothain shook his head negatively. "No. Not yet." He turned his attention back to the momentarily retiring captain. "Do you have somewhere to go after this afternoon?"

Aldhelm nodded back and forth in thought. "I have land; my nephew has made sure it is planted, but while the foundation for the house is staked out, the structure is not built. I planned to soldier it until something was built."

"Is it close?"

"Aye."

Éothain looked at Gamling before gazing back at the older Rider. He took in the grayish hue of the man's skin, the tiredness of his shoulders. "We have brought several Riders and their families with us. We will need to procure land and build homes for them. I was hoping Eadlyn and Aefre could help with that?" Gamling nodded. "We will make sure your home is built and sturdy as well. You have rooms in the garrison?"

"Aye. Captain's quarters."

"Well then," Éothain agreed, "that's where you'll stay until it's done."

"Sir," Aldhelm's deference made the younger Rider wince, "where will you stay?"

"I'll either soldier it or stay in the garrison." He looked over at the group standing about. "I think I'll stay in the garrison. Things are getting ready to get fun!" With this, he strode over to the cluster of men. He motioned to the Riders he brought with him to join him. As the Riders from Edoras walked over to the men, Éothain felt a familiar, welcome, but heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Éorlings of the Wold," Gamling started solemnly, "I am Gamling, Marshal of the Wold, appointed by Éomer King of Rohan. By his command, I release Captain Aldhelm from his duty here and appoint Captain Éothain in his stead. You have served Rohan well, Aldhelm." Gamling's fist went to his heart. "Well done." He then nodded to Éothain. "This garrison is now under your command. You know the laws of Rohan and the edicts of Éomer King. I believe you have work to do." With this, he clapped a hand on Aldhelm's shoulder. "Let's go to your property and see what needs to be done. Aefre and I will be here for the evening and into tomorrow. We will leave when she decrees."

"You let your wife dictate?" A single voice lifted from the group of men.

Gamling smiled and not nicely. "Sometimes it's best. The Lady Aefre is wise. It's part of the reason why I married her." With that, he turned, touched the retired captain on the shoulder and the two of them strode off out of the courtyard and towards the inner fields where housing would be parceled and divvied out.

Éothain took a deep breath and turned to his garrison. "Ah Éorlings of Rohan, we have a few things to discuss."

"Did the Marshal appoint the Steward's wife chatelaine?"

Éothain stared hard at the speaker. He was puffed up, obviously thought much of himself. The captain smiled humorlessly. "My concern is not the household, but the garrison."

"But we are attached to the estate, therefore, it is our concern, whether it is yours or not." Several of the Rider's cohorts nodded in agreement.

_Fine. We'll settle this now._

"You are… Sabert?" The Rider stood taller, realizing the new captain knew his name. "Good. Allow me to clarify the message you did not receive and did not bring back to the holdings here. Éomer King and Marshal Gamling have charged the garrison with the safety of the estate and its surrounding grounds. That is all you are to be concerned with. I have been charged with additional duties, including the Rider training of Lady Eadlyn's son, as well as the Shield Maiden training for the Lady Eadlyn and any other woman who wishes to learn." There was scoffing at that, which irritated Éothain.

"That's not what I heard," Sabert spoke up. "I was in the Great Hall when Eadlyn was sentenced for her actions concerning her brother, Gifre."

This was not something Éothain wanted to discuss, and truly he didn't feel the chatelaine and estate business was the garrison's business, but as Sabert was going to force the issue, might as well nip it in the bud now. "For whatever reasons, Éomer King charged Marshal Gamling with assigning someone to teach the Lady Eadlyn to oversee not only her estate here and the garrison, but also the estate of her family's holdings." Eabæ kept no secrets from her brother and had literally exploded that Aefre was taking not only her father's holdings in hand, but Eadlyn's family's as well. When all was said and done, Eadlyn would be a very comely catch and single Riders of an age – and those not of an age – would be sniffing around her skirts faster than a pig would rout in the mud! Perhaps, she might meet someone!

For some reason, the thought of just anyone sniffing around his sister set the young Captain off. Even more strange, the thought of the Lady Eadlyn accepting anyone's amorous attentions set him off more. Considering what Gamling told him back in that open field in Edoras and seeing first hand how Eadlyn cowered so easily, Éothain's protective nature had risen up ten-fold. Upon hearing what this man had said about Eadlyn in effort to forward his aunt's standing, infuriated him and it took every ounce of manners his mother beat into him to keep him from lashing out at Rider and absent woman. "Gamling has given that task to his-"

"You mean _Marshal _Gamling," the man sneered.

"Aye," Éothain smiled insincerely back, "Gamling trained me as a Rider and raised me Captain. I have served and trained under Gamling and Marshal Erkenbrand. That said Gamling has given the task of training the Lady Eadlyn to his wife. And Lady Aefre has decided to leave Lady Eadlyn as chatelaine."

"That's not what the King ordered," Sabert derided the captain. "And I don't see why the Marshal would appoint his wife-"

Éothain was in no mood to put up with the man's attitude. He stepped toe to toe with him, taking control of the conversation, towering over him by a hand. "You were not privy to the conversation or charge Éomer made to the Marshal, nor their personal discussions. Next time, you should await a royal missive before you rush to spread misinformation. If you were the garrison messenger, you are now relieved of that responsibility." The group surrounding the men hissed at the open rebuke. "You are slightly old for that responsibility, are you not?" He stepped back. "For those who do not know, this is the estate of the Lady Aefre's father and the Lady Eadlyn is her sister-in-law. Lady Aefre grew up here and was chatelaine until her marriage to Lufian, her first husband. She has much at stake in ensuring this garrison and estate runs smoothly." That said, he stepped back and smiled. "Éomer King has declared changes to be made in many things and I desire to ensure that these changes are made according to the king's wishes." He marched off towards the garrison, motioning the men – all of them, new and old – to follow him. "Patrols will be stepped up. Wild men and Orcs razed the Westfold and Éomer King wishes to ensure that _never_ happens again, to any part of the Riddermark and that includes the Wold. In addition, the garrison attached to Lady Eadlyn's family estate is scheduled to be reopened in two to three summers, therefore all the current garrisons, including this one and the one at Woldenfeld, are being stocked up and well-manned in preparation." Looks of dawning was apparent on many of the Riders faces. "Also, while this is not known and the contracts have not been finalized, there is to be an agreement for the cavalry of Dol Amroth to spend time training in Rohan. They will be interspersed between the garrisons. No doubt, we will have company. So," with this he turned, walking backwards, hands spread out as if in welcome, "we should be at our best and welcoming. Which brings me to my first complaint!"

"You have a complaint?" One of Sabert's friends laughed mockingly.

"Aye, I do. I have several, in fact and we will start with this one. Why did none of you ride out to us?" It was quiet and Éothain didn't appreciate the silence. "Surely, you heard a large group of Riders, horses? Were you so complacent that anyone can ride up on the estate? The homes, garrison would be attacked, burned to the ground before you got to the barns."

"We did not see it necessary as we figured the Marshal would be returning Eadl-"

"You will refer to her as the Lady Eadlyn," Éothain correctly jovially. "Marshal's orders."

Okay, really Lady Aefre's orders but when she orders, he backs her up.

Sabert stopped, obviously not amused. "We did not sense a threat."

"You need to. From now on, you will." Éothain's normally jovial outlook was nowhere to be found. "In case you haven't heard, for some years the 'captain' of Woldenfeld, was no captain. Gifre was a thief-"

"Which leads me to my next question," Sabert interrupted snidely. "Gifre is… excuse me… was… Eadlyn's… excuse me… _Lady_ Eadlyn's brother. Why wasn't she charged as well?"

Éothain was told by Gamling during their journey to expect this. "After listening to the evidence, the king decided that Lady Eadlyn was not at fault and had no knowledge that her brother would do what he did. She reacted in a manner to be expectant of a lone woman with a child to protect. It is part of the reason why Gamling has allowed his wife to assist her retaking what is hers. Lady Eadlyn is not to blame or responsible for her brother's crimes."

"Can I ask a question of a personal nature, Captain Éothain?" Sabert was not going to give up.

"Feel free." _Doesn't mean I'll answer._

"Just how close are you to Marshal Gamling?"

The underlying accusation was out in the open and Éothain heard it clearly, as did the men who came with them from Edoras. Éothain smiled fondly. "As I stated, Marshal Gamling trained me as a Rider and raised me Captain before the war. I was also one of the three who was privileged to find the Lady Aefre wrapped in his cloak the morning after their wedding."

"Who were the other two?" This question came from a young rider, barely bearded.

Éothain's smile broadened. "Éomer King and Prince Faramir of Ithilian. The Lady Éowyn's husband-to-be." The silence was deafening and Éothain figured the cogs were turning in Sabert and his cronies heads. The words 'obvious favoritism' were bound to be tossed about before dinner was served. "Now, that we have that bit of gossip out of the way, we have work to do. We desperately need to begin building housing for the new Riders and their families, as well as Aldhelm. I will be sleeping in the garrison until this task is complete and sadly for you, I'm told I snore like an Oliphant!" The group groaned. "It would behoove you to help get the dwellings up as quickly as possible."

"I'll bet he farts, too," one of the men grumbled

Éothain grinned broadly. "As loud as I snore!"

~~~…~~~

Léoma was finally satisfied and drowsy. She was then tied into the sling that Aefre kept on her back as she moved around the home. With Eabæ in hand, the three women returned to the front hall to assess what needed to be done.

"It's spring," Aefre reminded both Eadlyn and Eabæ. "Spring cleaning is something special. It is thorough. It is a time when homes with rushes for floors are exchanged. Thank Béma, my father listened to my mother when he moved her here and had allowed her to put down wood flooring over a brick foundation!"

"Hmmph!" Tatae sniffed. "Waste of time. Nothing wrong with a good flooring of thresh-"

"Rushes on the floor hide rodents and other bugs," Aefre didn't miss a beat. "I will not have such vermin in my home. Eadlyn?"

"I don't like bugs," she admitted. "And rodents carry disease." She heard Aefre say that several times while in Edoras and she said it with as much authority as she could muster.

"Not to mention, the straw gets moldy and makes the house stink," Eabæ added. "Éothain says I was a sickly thing in the winter until Mama cleared out the reeds in the spring."

"Straw doesn't keep the cold or the wet out either," Eadlyn continued. Silently, she decided she wanted to replace the dirt floors in her own family home with brick and wood. She realized Tatae was glaring at her and unconsciously, the younger woman moved closer to Aefre.

"You have a good eye, Eadlyn." Aefre came to the realization that her sister-in-law desired deeply to please and complimenting that which she could do and did well was a wonderful tool in rebuilding the young woman's self-esteem. In talking with her and listening to her confide in Eabæ, she appreciated that Eadlyn not only truly wanted her son to inherit a strong household and garrison, she wanted a home to be proud of. But mostly, Eadlyn deeply, deeply wanted to be respected and strong. She _did_ have a backbone, one Aefre was surprised and ecstatic to see she had. Watching Eadlyn interact with Tatae, Aefre realized that many, if not all of the decisions made in the household, did not originate with Eadlyn. If anything, Eadlyn was bypassed and ignored. Already, the woman had all but demanded that Aefre and her husband return as soon as possible to Woldenfeld. After all, there was _sooo_ much to be done. She – Tatae – and Eadlyn could handle things just fine.

_In a warg's eye I'm going to leave Eadlyn with this witch!_ Aefre was already making note on how to build Eadlyn up and somehow creating the need to make numerous trips back to her family's estate to make sure the young woman was not being torn down. She realized she desired to speak to Gamling; get his perspective and his thoughts. For not the first time, she thanked Béma for gracing her with a husband with a good, solid head on his shoulders and a fine mind. She often sought and appreciated his opinion.

They went through the hall, one that while was so grand in Aefre's child-eyes, now compared to Woldenfeld in its glory or Meduseld, was nothing more than a good sized room for the family to draw together in. Regardless, Aefre had many fond memories of gatherings in the room, especially in the winter, when her father would put her and her brother on his knees and play or tell stories or sing tales to them.

She had good memories. Eadlyn didn't.

She shook herself. She couldn't help Eadlyn's past, only her future.

The hall needed serious cleaning. Once Aefre pointed the beginnings of things out when they arrived, Eadlyn quickly began to add to the mental to-do list Eabæ insisted she was capable of keeping.

_The corners have a finger full of dust and dirt, the rugs need to be beaten, the tapestries on the walls need to be beaten as well, the wall behind fireplace needs scrubbed, The fireplace needs cleaned out as well. The chimney? What about the chimney? It needs cleaned as well? Ah. But in the summer or fall to remove the wood sap on the chimney from the burning wood and anything that chose to build a nest over the spring. No, no Aefre, I know we don't want a house fire. Tatae? When was the last time the kitchen cookfire chimney was cleaned? You don't know? I don't think I want to wait until summer to do that. That needs to be done tomorrow._

Aefre watched in silent amusement as the cook bowed up, unused to taking orders from the mere slip of a girl she still saw Eadlyn as being.

"Lady Eadlyn, if you will recall, I am helping gather workers for the fields tomorrow for planting."

Eadlyn thought for a moment, chewing her lip. "That's fine. You do that. I'll find someone to clean the chimney." With that, she tucked Eabæ's hand in her elbow and moved on towards the kitchen, pointing out this, that, whitewash. We need whitewash.

"My Lady!" Tatae's outburst interrupted Aefre's satisfied thoughts, "I can not possibly be in the fields, be in the kitchen and … train… Eadl- Lady Eadlyn!"

Aefre readjusted her daughter's sling and gave the woman her most effortless, unconcerned face. "I'm sorry. I believe I heard her say you needed to be in fields tomorrow. I also recall that I told you, you needed to get workers together now, not tomorrow. As you've not left our side, I would suggest you start rounding up the workers immediately. Lady Eadlyn, Lady Eabæ, and I can take care of arranging the long-overdue spring cleaning and as I recall, there are several serving women capable of taking care of dinner for this evening." Tatae nodded morosely. "Good." She put up a finger to halt the woman's soon to be complaining. "Excuse me a moment," she called over a pre-teen boy, standing about with nothing to do. "Go to the garrison and find either Marshal Gamling or Captain Éothain and inform him we expect the garrison for dinner. This is a new start, a new spring and we need to celebrate such a thing. Go on with you, that's a good lad." She watched the boy scamper off. She turned back to the irritating woman. "Why are you still here?"

Tatae had reached the end of her rope. "Lady Aefre, I applaud what you are trying to do, but you have your own home to see to, one that I hear has been almost destroyed by Eadlyn… LADY Eadlyn's brother. Surely, your time would best be spent there. Eadlyn has much to learn. If you would put me in charge, I will teach her and you can rebuild your holdings."

For a moment Aefre stared at the woman, her face completely unreadable. For a moment, Tatae was actually hopeful that Aefre would acquiesce.

"I believe we have discussed this already. My mind is not changed. I am training Lady Eadlyn; not you. You need to get the farmers together to plant the manor's fields. If they have not been fertilized, the estate is in for an extremely poor harvest. I suggest you do that quickly. The men will be up in several hours for dinner and I wish to make sure there will be plenty for a feast of some sorts. Now, I have things to do and so do you." With that, Aefre turned and serenely strolled into the kitchens, following the path of her sister-in-law and her new friend.

Tatae clenched her fists before spinning on her heel, headed outside.

~~~…~~~

Late that evening, after dinner, everyone eating their fill and socializing, old and new, coming together for the first time, Gamling and Aefre retired to her childhood room. Léoma was fed and asleep in the cradle Aefre and her brother had slept in, fresh bedding tucked in and keeping her warm and cozy. Gamling and Aefre themselves were curled together in each other's arms, basking in the glow of the fire in the fireplace and long overdue (in Gamling's eyes) lovemaking. In the aftermath, the two began talking about the foreseeable problems on the estate and garrison.

"Eadlyn will be fine, once her backbone and mind are established. But I worry. That Woman will undermine her every chance she gets! She is still insisting I put her in charge! Why would I think she would start teaching Eadlyn now, after seven years of leaving her in ignorance?"

Gamling agreed. "Her nephew is going to be an equal bane to Éothain. He is angered he was not made captain and already lays groundwork to discredit Éothain." He tightened his grip. "I won't have it. I've told him, if the man is a problem, transfer him to Woldenfeld. However," and with this, he sighed heavily, "that will undermine Éothain's command. He needs to establish authority within his own ranks without sending all his problem riders to me to discipline. And he told me that himself." He squeezed his wife tighter. "And that is what Eadlyn needs to do. She must be the one to put 'That Woman' in her place. Not you."

"I know. I just…" her voice trailed off.

"Do I detect a bit of softening towards your sister-in-law?"

Aefre smacked her husband's arm. "I'm not totally unfeeling!"

Gamling chuckled and kissed her. "I suspect you are going to want to make frequent trips to check on her progress."

"That was a given."

Gamling sighed, whether in vexation or agreement, no one knew but him. "'Tis a good thing Woldenfeld is well run, despite everything that needs done. I suspect we will be here as much as we will be there." With that, Gamling whispered something crass and rude in his wife's ear and rather than go to sleep, they enjoyed another round of bedroom acrobatics.

_Tbc_

_A/N To JustlikeJane, Silverswath and any one else reading – thank you very much. (I normally do thanks for reading via PM but I can't PM an anonymous-type review.)_


	8. Chapter 07

_**Forgiven**_

_**Chapter 07**_

Early in the damp chill of the morning, while the mist still clung to the ferns and trees, a solitary cloaked figure stole from the side of the manse and carefully picked her way across the bailey and into the fields. She clutched a pouch close to her body and without paying heed to anything else breathing, crossed the pasture and into a bosky dell, removed from the manor. She looked about, terrified that someone followed, someone saw, but seeing she was alone, she stole into the quiet sanctuary.

Scattered about were markers, graves. Her sights were focused to a set on the right. Quickly, she made her way across and stood in front of the one in the middle.

"Your daughter is back," Eadlyn started breathlessly, addressing the ground in front of her. "She's remarried – a Marshal and has the prettiest baby girl." She nodded quickly. She liked her father-in-law. Finan had always been kind to her, treating her like a delicate glass doll. She dropped to her knees and quickly cleaned the leaves and few weeds from the grave. "She's helping me learn how to run the hall." Within a minute, she was back up, dusting the dirt from her hands. "I should plant something here for you and your lady wife," she nodded to the grave to the left. Aefre and Beadorouf's mother passed years before, but Finan spoke gently of his wife, never desiring to remarry, although he was still virile and handsome, to his dying day.

For a short time, when she was freshly in her teens, her parents thought to marry her to the much older lord of the manor, but she had fallen for the wild son and he for her. For all of his brash, loud, and wild ways, Beadorouf proved to be her saving grace, restoring her faith in men, after he found out what happened to her in her childhood, in the dark of the night against her will. He proved to her that sex didn't have to be painful, didn't have to hurt. He was a gentle lover, patient, and sometimes, she actually enjoyed what went on between the two of them at night in their room under the covers. For a short time, she found a safe, protective haven in his arms and her fears retreated to a dark, hidden corner.

But he died and with that death, fear returned, owning her, guiding her. She was now ashamed at the things, crimes she committed for that fear, allowing Gifre to run rough-shod over her and causing the death of not only the men in her family, but destroying Aefre's world.

But maybe Aefre didn't hate her anymore.

She was now kneeling in front of Beadorouf's grave. Gently and with much reverence, she began to clear the weeds, the leaves. "Well, I'm back. It's been a horrible winter. Unnaturally cold and bleak." With the air of someone who had done this many times, she began to tend to the grave. "I guess you heard me tell your da, Aefre is back. She married a Marshal… a Marshal, can you believe it? And their daughter… Ah Bead, I held her and all of a sudden I wanted another one." Her hands stopped, hovered for a moment. "I want another one. We need a girl," she whispered. Her fingers resumed their busy work and before long, the grave was clean. She pulled out the small satchel she carried with her, removing a hand rake, several small, knotted cloths filled with seed, a water pouch.

She spoke of Edoras, Meduseld, how glorious and grand they looked to her; was frank about meeting the new king, Éomer, who was quite handsome, but scary and stern. She didn't know if she should be jealous of the Princess of Dol Amroth, who he was rumored to be besotted with, feel sorry or happy for her.

"He wants to reopen the garrison at my parent's homestead; charged Gamling with preparing it to make sure it's ready. I've not been there since you brought me here to marry me. I imagine the walls are crumbling and the barns have fallen in." She set back on her heels, hands on her knees. "I wouldn't be surprised if the gardens are overgrown with ivy and the Ents taken over! Probably so choked with weeds, one might as well plow it like a field and start all over. Aefre says it will be my test and it will add to Glædscipe's inheritance or be my dower house…"

All the while, around the edges of the grave, she planted bluebells, daisies, climbing vines with white and purple stars that would burst forth in the summer. She talked of Lady Éowyn, who was so pleasant and held her hand through the worst of everything, standing by her, so she wouldn't collapse, not out of vindictiveness, but grace and kindness. How she drew her into her circle, making her feel…

Normal… welcomed…

A Lady.

She was pruning, trimming small bushes about the marker that she planted years ago that would bloom with sweet fragrances. Save one. A rose bush, that Beadorouf always said reminded him of her. Its leaves were a bright green; the thorns were small and hidden. The blooms were a pale yellow, with blood red center. Except this bush refused to bloom. Eadlyn didn't understand; it was in the best sun, the soil well nourished and fertilized by Eadlyn's own hand, the edges clipped, as they should be.

It refused to bloom.

And she talked. Talked of the new marshal, who she thought kindly of, who took it upon himself to make sure Gifre was brought to justice, was personally seeing to her, their son, everything. She talked of their son, who was now riding and becoming more and more like his father and grandfather. For the first time in who knew how long, laughter rose, rose from her throat, as she told, gloried in the shenanigans Glædscipe was getting into, growing up, how proud she was, how proud he'd be.

Eventually, she got around to the new captain, so young and energetic and his sister, who was blind, but as fresh and open as her brother. One who she found joy in being with and made her feel… she couldn't put into words how Eabæ made her feel, but she smiled when she talked about her.

Finally…

"Tatae… you remember Tatae and her husband? They have got to go! The moment I'm allowed to take over the manse, I'm telling that old biddy to stick her nasty lamb dish no one can stand up her arse and squeeze! She was so rude to me when we returned. I would have hid had Aefre not been here. I wish I could just… stand up to her and tell her she puts too much salt in her pickles!" Her shoulders sagged. "She'd probably just pat me on the head and send me to my room."

Finally, she was satisfied with the work she had done. One last time she reached over to the rose bush, caressing a curling leaf. "I wish it would bloom. I miss you, Bead. I want… I want…" her voice trailed off. "I don't know how to move on," she finally admitted. "I don't know what to do. I miss you."

She watered everything she planted, before returning her tools and the scraps of cloth to her pouch. She got up, dusted the dirt off best as she could and turned around.

The sun had burned off the cloying film and the day was dawning bright and clear. Eadlyn had no clue how long she had been there. Grabbing her cloak, she stepped out from between the trees and jumped with a start.

At a distance, Gamling stood, hands behind his back and seeming to study the sky. Éothain stood next to him, apparently contemplating the blades of grass at his feet. Both looked at her when she leapt, startled, a mouse squeak issuing from her throat. Gamling was unreadable, but Éothain smiled when he looked up. Quickly, he made his across the way and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "Good morning, my Lady!" He turned and escorted her back to the Marshal. "How did you like the sunrise?"

Eadlyn stared at him with her mouth agape. "Well… well I really didn't notice the sunrise-"

"No? Well, you and I will have to rectify that some morning soon." The captain was certainly perky in the mornings, but he appeared to be… perky… all the time. They reached Gamling, who was now looking at the twosome with hooded eyes. "I love the sunrise!"

"If Béma wished us to view the sunrise," Gamling intoned drolly, "he would have scheduled it later in the day." He nodded to Eadlyn. "Good morning, Eadlyn. I hope you slept well, back in your own bed."

Eadlyn felt herself blush. "Yes. Thank you, I did. It's good to be home." She swallowed self-consciously. "Uhm…" she bit her lip, something Éothain found to be adorable, "did you follow me out?"

"Aefre is an early riser as is our daughter." He sent a mock scowl to a very grinning Éothain. "As one rarely can sleep until Léoma is fed, I was up and standing by the window and saw you scurry out."

"I was on my way up for breakfast," Éothain interjected, "when the Marshal came tearing down the stairs as if-"

"Éothain."

"-the very demons of Morgoth were on his heels. Really Gamling, I've not seen you move that fast since Théo-"

"Éothain."

"-den King set you guard over the tent city outside of Edoras." He rocked back on his heels, rather pleased with himself. He leaned over, speaking in a loud whisper. "I believe he thought you were having a lover's meeting with a Dunlending-"

"Éothain!"

Eadlyn gasped, horrified, hands to her mouth.

"-and came to watch, voyeur that he is." Éothain jumped sideways just in time to keep from being backhanded in the arm by the Marshal.

With a roll of his eyes and a nod of his head, Gamling turned back towards the hall, Éothain and Eadlyn in tow. "Suffice to say, it is disturbing to see a young woman, alone, wandering about in the early morning. It was simply my desire to watch and make sure you were not accosted." With this he stared down at her. "It is dangerous and you should not go out alone."

Eadlyn blushed. "I know. I just wanted to tend to my husband… my husband's family's graves. They have been unattended since late fall."

"I saw that." She realized the Marshal had tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I understand. 'Tis why we stayed back; to give you privacy." Eadlyn mutely nodded her thanks. "Which brings me to my request. I understand that you will want at times to tend to things, however due to the remoteness of the hall and the times we live in, I'm ordering you to have an escort when you do. That escort will be Éothain."

Eadlyn's head shot up, almost in defiance. "Really Marshal! This isn't necessary."

Gamling smiled, amused by her sudden show of bravado, his eyes twinkling. In a split second, Eadlyn saw the beauty of the man that Aefre loved so deeply. "You misunderstand. It is truly not a request, but an order. You will not venture from the bailey without an escort. I have chosen Captain Éothain to be your escort."

"But…but…" Eadlyn was searching back and forth between the two men, who seemed completely nonplussed at her discomfort. "I am sure that Captain Éothain has more important things to do than watch me clear weeds from a grave."

_Or eavesdrop on me talking to my dead husband. He will think I'm mad!_

"Lady Eadlyn," Gamling's voice never rose, but there was a thin veneer of steel in it, "I am Marshal of this quarter of the Riddermark. It is a responsibility I do not take lightly. Your Hall has been put in my care, all aspects of it. I have chosen to allow my wife to train you in the running of it, however," and with this he lifted his finger, to silence her protest. "I continue to oversee the well-being and safety of the citizens here. That includes you. I have ordered Éothain to shadow you as necessary." Eadlyn huffed in exasperation at this. "If he is out on patrol, I suggest you wait until he returns. I do not trust any of the others to do this bit of duty. Do I make myself clear?"

Eadlyn dropped her head. "Yes, Marshal."

Gamling snorted. "Please. Just Gamling will suffice." He turned on his heel, muttering to himself. "Now I know how Éomer feels."

Eadlyn found herself tucked into Éothain's side. He put his finger to his lips for a moment before calling out. "My lord, Marshal?" Gamling stopped and looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. "Didn't Théoden King set you on a similar mission early last spring?"

Gamling narrowed his eyes. He knew where this was going. "Aye, that he did. I was ordered to shadow a most disagreeable, stubborn woman, who insisted on going into a tent city of refugees every morning outside the city walls."

Éothain was bouncing. "And what happened to that most disagreeable, stubborn woman?"

Gamling paused before answering. "I married her."

~~~...~~~

Gamling and Aefre ended up staying four days, much to the relief of Eadlyn and very much to the ire of Tatae and Cuichelm.

As well as Sabert.

The garrison was in complete disarray. Between the surly and borderline disorderly conduct of the original men and then homes and accommodations for the newcomers and their families, Éothain felt pulled and pushed to opposite ends. The camaraderie and openness of Woldenfeld did not extend to this little corner of the Wold and the new Riders were feeling the bite. While they didn't openly complain, Gamling and Éothain both heard the grumbling and mumbling.

Éothain was eager to take charge, reestablish ground rules and chores. Luckily, they had been able to stake out family plots for the freshly arrived Riders and families, so the following day, after the early morning excursion with Eadlyn, the garrison rode out, to look over their section of the Wold.

At first, Gamling and Éothain relied on Sabert to show them what was where, but the little bit of responsibility went to his head and Gamling inwardly decided that whatever illusions of captainship resided in the young man's head, were exactly that – illusions. He had no sense of leadership, showed no ability to lead or command. He was simply a blowhard.

As they went further west, they came to what appeared to be an abandoned estate. It was smaller than Aefre's family home and the ruins of a garrison were picked out of the weeds. The barn and shed had collapsed, trees sprouting up between the wood. Carefully, they picked their way around the home, the property. Éothain could see scorch marks here and there where someone or someones had on a few occasions taken shelter in the ruins.

"This is Eadlyn's family home?" Gamling queried.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Sabert droned. His friends snickered. Both Marshal and Captain were already tiring of the little clique and Éothain had spent most of the previous night in his hammock figuring out ways to break up the group. He was hoping one-on-one, they weren't as rabid as they were in a collective group. Truthfully, while he thought a group of young, gossipy women were bad, this crowd could teach them a thing or two. He hated the thought of transferring them in different directions, but it might be a necessary last resort, unless some attitudes were changed.

"Éomer King for one, Lady Aefre the other," Gamling informed them. "The estate is to be rebuilt and the garrison restocked with a quarter éored."

"Why should we not be surprised that Lady Aefre has a say?" Éothain immediately bristled. Æþryt openly questioned Aefre's input the night before and he appeared to be Sabert's best friend.

"Because she's _Lady _Aefre, that's why," Sabert retorted. He leaned over on his horse, as if to impart a great secret that everyone overheard. "There are perks to being the Marshal's wife," he smirked.

Éothain glanced at Gamling. The man held his counsel close and masked, so for most people, it was difficult, if not impossible to tell what the man was feeling or thinking. However, Éothain knew Gamling and could tell by the tightness in the man's gloves where he gripped his reins that the Marshal was coiled tight. If Gamling struck out, so early upon his installation…

"Aye, there are perks to being the Marshal's wife." Éothain chose to speak up, letting the men know that they were clearly heard. "For one thing, she has the nicest array of weaponry I've ever seen gifted to a woman."

"Weaponry?" Æþryt was laughing outright. "What does a woman need weaponry for?"

Éothain separated himself from Gamling and rode up in between the two Riders. "Oh, I guess you forgot Lady Éowyn killed the Witch King."

Sabert was now laughing. "Lucky hit, if you ask me."

"Speaking of 'lucky hits'," Gamling materialized next to the group, "Aefre would appreciate it if you would continue Eadlyn's training." He nodded to Éothain, making sure the young captain knew what he was referring to. "The training Éomer King ordered."

"That will be a pleasure." Éothain was grinning broadly.

"What?" Sabert was incredulous. "You not only will run the garrison, you're going to teach her how to keep house?" Sabert was doing everything possible to undermine the young woman. It was if he had a personal vendetta against her. "She should just give up and let Tatae run things like they were." With that, the man and his cronies moved forward, giving the dilapidated estate a wide berth and passing it up.

Gamling rode up next to Éothain. "Well?"

"I am going to teach her to cut out his tongue." Gamling nodded in agreement. "And if you don't mind, I would like to inquire about a transfer for Æþryt."

"Oh really? Already?" Gamling was taking in the condition of the old estate, the amount of man-hours, materials, and time to rebuild the property. "And where are you thinking of sending him to?"

"I'll need your permission and of course, Éomer's as well."

Gamling began to grin. "Elfhelm it is! His wife will love you!" He clicked with his tongue, giving Dréogan the signal to move forward.

"No." Éothain tapped his lip thoughtfully. "Wait." Gamling was quiet, halting his now irate stallion and looking at his captain while the man considered something weighty. "Better idea. Ceorl?"

Gamling grinned. "You know, I am grooming him to take the captaincy of this particular garrison when it opens. Perhaps, he would be better suited here rather than at Woldenfeld."

Éothain was watching the group distance itself from them and with a nod, nudged his horse in their general direction. "Send them… him to me. We could use a good… wake up call."

"I'll send Abéodan with the request as soon as we return to the hall." The two of them took off at a trot to catch up with their small cavalry.

~~~...~~~

Eadlyn was furious. Two days, Aefre had been gone, and already Tatae was back to doing things her way, undermining, under… under…

"How are things going?"

She was jolted from her angry musings and jumped, startled. Grass-green eyes smiled down at her. "Éothain!"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." He pulled her trencher towards him. "Lamb again, I see." He pushed it back in front of her.

"Aye, but we have quite a bit of hart in the cellars and I specifically told Tatae we needed to use it before we slaughtered a lamb for dinner." She pushed the vegetables with her knife. "Besides," she muttered, "I don't particularly care for lamb. Especially hers!"

Éothain appeared to muse quietly. "Can you stomach lamb?"

"Barely and she knows it!" Eadlyn pushed the meat away to the corner of her trencher and stabbed into the over-cooked vegetables. "Apparently," she nodded to Cuichelm and Sabert, "they love lamb so we all must love lamb."

"Eat the vegetables. Please." Éothain leaned over and whispered in her ear, something that caused several in the small hall to watch them behind covert eyes. "I want to start up your Shield Maiden training tomorrow and the last thing I want is for you to waste away." He gently and playfully pinched her arm. "You're finally starting to put some meat on those bones. I would hate to have to feed you in your bath again." He leaned in closer, his lips brushing her ear. "Actually, that is a lie; however, I do believe your housekeeper would swoon at the thought. We aren't in Edoras, anymore."

Eadlyn blushed clear to the roots of her hair. "Captain Éothain, I believe you are quite forward."

He shrugged good-naturedly and pulled away, leaving Eadlyn feeling oddly naked. "Maybe in some eyes." He speared a bite of green beans from his own trencher, his face turning sour. "Béma! How can anyone stand to eat this shite?" Eadlyn's eyes grew wide, but she continued to focus on her plate.

With all the building of new homes for the new Riders and the old captain, in addition to the hurried planting of the fields (they had been fertilized weeks before, thank Béma!), it had been decided by Aefre and Gamling before they left that evening meals should be taken by all in the hall. It would lend an air of solidarity, plus help the new members of the little hamlet that was growing up around the estate to feel a part of the community. Many of the wives of Riders were eager to help and already were making friends with the established families. The sound of children's laughter and playing was welcomed by most.

Most.

The Riders themselves, however, were a different story.

Éothain put his knife down with determined disgust. "I can't eat this. Eabæ?" His sister sat next to him, apparently deep in discussion with a quiet rider with a long, facial scar sitting next to her. "Is your food palatable at all?"

Eabæ shrugged. "It is edible, I suppose." Truth was, she hadn't been paying attention and really hadn't eaten much at all. She was busy talking to a soft-spoken rider with the nicest voice sitting with her.

"Hmm." Éothain stared at his trencher for a few moments, before throwing his napkin to the right of it and standing up. "Lady Eadlyn, is there a firepit nearby?"

Eadlyn thought for a moment. "Besides the larger one in the outer bailey, I have a smaller one in my private garden."

"And how does one get to your private garden?"

Eadlyn pointed to the back entrance, her finger curving and pointing.

"You mean the walled area Gamling and I passed that morning we followed you out?"

"Aye." Eadlyn blushed clear to her roots.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Eyes watched the captain of the garrison left the room, exiting out the back way. He was gone for what seemed to be quite some time, Eadlyn pushing her food around her plate and Eabæ's attention returned to the very nice voice next to her. Eventually, Éothain returned, this time through the kitchen, making Tatae, Cuichelm, and Sabert sit up quite a bit.

"We have hart, plenty of hart. I don't know why someone had to slaughter a lamb for tonight's meal!" Éothain called across the room. "I can cook up a really mean hart over an open fire and I found more than enough pikesara seed!" He held up a small canister, that he was hiding behind his back. "Sorry," he bobbed to a flabbergasted Tatae. "I pinched this from the kitchen. I'll return it when I'm done." By now, every eye in the crowded dining hall was on him and his smile fell just a little. "Uhm… anyone in the mood for seasoned hart?"

Rather than the small, intimate supper he thought he was going to get with Eadlyn, the majority of the hall enjoyed a gather around the spontaneous campfire meal in the front bailey over the large firepit, leaving a few sourpusses with their over-cooked lamb in the hall. Singing and laughter rang late into the night, someone broke out a keg of new ale and complete strangers suddenly began to get to know each other. Even Eadlyn relaxed.

A little.

It was quite possibly the best thing Éothain thought of doing.


	9. Chapter 08

_**Forgiven **_

_**Chapter 08**_

_****__ ~~~…~~~ _

Not for the first time, Eadlyn stood in the middle of the huge room, designated for the head of the family. When her father-in-law passed, she declined moving in, preferring to stay in Beadorouf's room. It was large enough, really two rooms with a sleeping area and sitting area, similar to Aefre's. There was even a small ante-chamber for the bath and chamber pot. Truth was, she turned the sitting area into Glædscipe's room, never bothering to move him into the nursery or a guest room when he got older. She wanted him close, wanted him safe.

She also missed Beadorouf. For the longest time, his pillow held his scent and she slept in his old tunics. In time as the smell faded, her grief dulled, but she still missed him, missed the sense of peace he gave her. Just as she felt she was settling into widowhood, her nightmare sprang back to life in the form of her brother.

She naturally gravitated to the strongest man in the garrison, encouraged by Tatae. However when he misread her intentions, his true colors came out and she retreated to the room, venturing only into her garden, the cemetery and allowing Tatae and Cuichelm to take completely over the running of the hall.

Not that she had much to do with the running of it in the first place. She was left to her own devices, her flowers and herbs, sewing. There were days she never entered the hall itself, taking her meals in her rooms, the garden.

When Aefre returned with her entire staff, Cuichelm convinced her the hall couldn't sustain both households and that whoever Lufian's cousin was, well, he couldn't be that bad, now could he? Aefre just needed to get over herself and allow the man to take over. If she wanted to keep the hall so badly, she could just marry him and be done with it. Who knows? Perhaps this Gifre fellow would turn out to be a good sort.

Of course, Eadlyn knew better, but she was too weak, too scared to go against Cuichelm. So, the fight that ensued, when Eadlyn suggested she return was one that still made Eadlyn cringe. Small wonder Aefre hated her. Or did.

Another long overdue apology…

It seemed to Eadlyn her entire life was bent towards apologizing.

She shook her head. This room needed a woman's touch. Too long, it belonged to Beadorouf and Aefre's father. It exuded sheer masculinity, any woman's touch gone long before Eadlyn ever arrived. Her old room, Beadorouf's room, was currently entirely Glædscipe's. He thought he was a full-grown man now, the way he marched about! His own room, his own pony, riding…

Éothain had taken to calling the boy 'Skippy' as if that meant anything, but her son preened like a tail-bird and was almost unlivable, if he wasn't so amusing about it. He was already talking about swords and battles…

That was another thing that bothered Eadlyn. Éothain informed her that morning at breakfast he was resuming her Shield Maiden training and she was to present herself that afternoon after lunch to the practice field. Oh and please dress appropriately in leggings and an old tunic.

Oh Béma! Learning in Edoras, where no one knew her was bad. Here, in front of Sabert… especially in front of that hateful, hateful man… Æþryt…

Eadlyn was suddenly sick to her stomach.

_~~~…~~~_

As she had tried since the day Aefre left, Eadlyn attempted to establish a morning routine in the kitchen to discuss the day's chores and especially decide on a menu for the evening meal. And for not the first time, Tatae brushed her off, telling her, it was unnecessary, the meal had been planned and the work in the home, meted out to various maids.

"The tapestries need to be taken out and beaten."

"Do not worry about it."

"I do worry about it. I have only been asking for a week."

Tatae would plaster on that slimy, insincere smile. "The maids are busy. They will get to it when they can."

"What are they busy doing?" Eadlyn looked around the kitchen, as if to inspect. "There is still filth in the corners, smoke around the fireplaces-"

"My lady," Tatae began between gritted teeth, "There is quite a list of things to be done and they will get to it. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to get started on the vegetables and the lamb-"

"NO!" Eadlyn came up off her stool, startling even Eabæ, who sat across from her at the little table, eating warmed, buttered bread. "I do not care what you fix for dinner, it will not be lamb!"

"The men like lamb, Lady Eadlyn."

"Your men like lamb, Tatae!" Eadlyn hissed angrily. "I am tired of it!"

Tatae's smirk was cruel. "Perhaps you should miss a meal, then." She raked Eadlyn's filling out form with derision. "It certainly won't hurt. You are putting on a few pounds."

Eabæ's eyes grew as large as Eadlyn's at the offensive remark.

"You forget your place, Tatae!"

The housekeeper and cook looked at the young woman coolly, with no respect. Finally…

"Obviously, the lady is having a mood today. Perhaps, you should retire to your room for the day. I'll send you a calming tea."

Tatae's 'calming teas' tasted horrid and made Eadlyn sleepy. She glared at the woman. "No. I have things to do today." Touching Eabæ gently, she guided Éothain's sister outside and into her personal garden. She did not miss Tatae's snide smirk as she stormed from the kitchen.

Eabæ had a gentle smile on her face, waiting until she heard the iron gate squeal shut and Eadlyn guided her to a bench. She had a basket of yarn with her and soon her nimble fingers were twirling, rolling the threads. "Are we alone?"

Eadlyn had pulled her garden tools from her own gardening belt. Kneeling over her flowerbeds, she began to pull weeds. "Yes."

"Might I be frank?"

"Please."

"Bicce! What a bitch!" She looked up, sightless eyes bright with mischief. "I've never said that word before." She nodded once. "Mother would wash my mouth out with soap and Éothain would gasp if they heard me. Yes. Bicce. That's what she is." Eabæ seemed completely satisfied with herself, leaving Eadlyn with her mouth agape. "Say it with me. Bicce."

"Bicce." It was whispered.

"Ah! You can do better than that!" Eabæ admonished her. "With feeling. Bicce!"

"Bicce!"

"Biccebiccebitch!"

"Biccebiccebitch!"

The two repeated it over and over… finally singing it as if they were children.

"Bitch Bitch Bicce Bitch Biccebicce Bitch Bitch…"

So caught up in their silly song, they didn't realize their voices were carrying over the wall…

…into the kitchen….

And overheard by the captain of the garrison, who was looking for his sister, to unknot a series of long thin straps of leather…

"Eabæ!"

Both women stopped, looking up shocked. "Ah, brother mine!" Eabæ didn't seem the least bit contrite. "Do you need something unknotted? Bring it here."

"Your language-" he handed her the straps.

"Is not as bad as Lady Aefre's." She took the straps and began to feel out the knot. "Besides, you should remember, I've heard worse in the garrison and from you." She held up the three straps, now lying neatly, unknotted.

"Which is why I made sure you were in the house and not the garrison!" He noticed Eadlyn's blush. He ran his fingers through his hair before reaching for the leather straps. "Who are you calling a bitch?"

"Tatae!" Eabæ answered before Eadlyn could respond. "You won't believe this! She told Eadlyn she was getting fat and she needed to skip dinner!"

Éothain hissed. "Lady Eadlyn, is this true?" If anything, Eadlyn bent further over the weeds, yanking so hard, Éothain could see the whites of her knuckles. "Eadlyn?"

"I hate lamb." Handfuls of clumped greenery were being tossed to the side, angrily. "Rather than cook something else, it was suggested I skip a meal as I'm starting to put on some weight!"

From nowhere, a masculine palm reached down, asking for her own hand. Reluctantly, she placed hers in his and allowed him to pull her up.

"Look at me."

She raised her eyes.

"When I first saw you on the training fields in Edoras, you looked frail enough to blow away." The hand she placed in his was now covered with the other, the straps of leather lazily slung over his shoulder. "Afterwards, I knew you were fragile. It's not healthy to be that thin. If you're going to fight, you will need to build up some muscle. Let the bitch," Eabæ grinned big at the utterance of the word, which slid so beautifully from her brother's mouth, "cook the lamb. I'll cook up something else tonight and we will have dinner here in your garden."

"That would be very nice." Eadlyn blushed again. Why did this Rider make her feel so warm?

He squeezed her hand before turning it loose. "Oh, and by the way, you need to change clothes and meet me on the field shortly." Eadlyn grimaced at that. "Oh don't! It will be fun!" He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm not the evil taskmaster that Aefre is!"

Eadlyn snorted. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

"What worries you?"

Eadlyn was now looking up at the sky. "That I'll be the only one on the field and that certain Riders will make fun of me."

"Bicce!"

"Eabæ! Inappropriate."

"Bastards!"

Éothain growled, dropping his head and shaking it. "Our mother is rolling in her grave. I am a complete failure as an older brother!" Attempting to regain control of himself and praying his sister didn't belt out something new and vile, he looked back up at Eadlyn. "Don't worry about it or them. Also, I have a hunch that Aefre will be back this evening or tomorrow." This made Eadlyn smile with relief. "She'll be bringing," this was aimed at Eabæ, "Ceorl, who is going to be my second in command until the garrison at your family estate will be open in two summers."

"Ceorl?" Eabæ's voice went of several octaves. "Will he be bringing Ser-"

"Yesssss…. And that will be a whole new Ogetarts game!"

"Who?" Eadlyn was now becoming worried. "Another Rider and who?"

Éothain was now turning to leave. "Ceorl. You'll like Ceorl. And just so you know, you could be heard singing into the kitchen. Tatae was not happy." With this, the Captain exited the garden.

"She could hear us?"

"Who cares?"

The two women shouted together, "BICCE!"

~~~…~~~

Eadlyn stepped into the practice yard, eyes wide in wonder. There were eleven women, ranging from late teens to well into mid-years in the yard, dressed in tunics and leggings and old boots. Most were wives of the relocated Riders, the others, teenage daughters. All had practice swords and Éothain was running between them, lining them up. He grinned when he saw Eadlyn and motioned her over.

"See! I told you not to worry!" He then leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You're not alone! There is strength in numbers!"

At that point, Eadlyn fell in severe puppy-like with the Captain.

For over an hour, the group parried and thrust, went through the drills, the routines. And as time progressed, the women paired up, thumping away, amid much of their own laughter. And as Eadlyn feared, Riders climbed the fence, sitting on the top bars. Those with wives and daughters were very supportive, shouting encouragement, along with Éothain who checked and rechecked grips, gave advice on attack and thrust. Eadlyn turned too fast at one point and nearly put his eye out.

"HEY!" Éothain jumped back, hands up. "I'm not the enemy… yet." He gave her a mock scowl. "Don't drop your guard! Your opponent-" he gestured to Eadlyn's sparring partner, a middle-aged woman with about fifty pounds more weight on her, "will catch you off guard." Immediately, Eadlyn turned back to her cohort in arms and whacking again was heard on the field.

"Have you seen anything so ridiculous?" Æþryt was among the many Riders on the fence and he was most unhappy at the proceedings in the field.

Sabert was perched next to him and he nodded in agreement. "Wait until they think they're good. At that point, I'll have a go with Eadlyn. Put that little bitch in her place."

Æþryt snorted rudely. "She called your aunt some pretty ugly names this morning." Apparently, it went over the Rider's head that his friend just called the Lady of the Manor the same rude name.

"Maybe," Sabert spat on the ground, "I won't wait until she thinks she's good. Maybe, I'll teach her a lesson early. Why are they learning to fight anyway?"

"They don't need to fight. They just need a man to take care of things."

"Who do you think protected them when we were in Gondor?" The voice was raspy, unfamiliar and both Æþryt and Sabert turned to see a dark haired Rider in a captain's cloak standing behind the fence. A very short, strangely dressed … person… was standing next to him, eyeing the proceedings with disdain. Not far behind, they could see Lady Aefre and several other retainers dismounting and tying their horses to an outpost.

"Who are you?" Sabert was appallingly snide. "And what-" he pointed to the strangely dressed person who was now eyeing the Rider evilly, "is that?"

"Ceorl." The response was equally snide. "Éothain's second in command." Both Æþryt and Sabert glanced at each other from the sides of their eyes at that pronouncement. "As for her?" He nodded to the exotically dressed female next to him. "This is my… this is Serei."

"Fek my balls!" Æþryt exclaimed loudly and pointing. "That's a Haradrim!"

"Svinja!" Serei had black hair, not long, like the Rohirrim. It was bluntly cut and shaggy. Her tunic and leggings were brightly colored; her skin was olive and swarthy. Her eyes were such a dark brown, they looked black, more so accentuated by the black encircling kohl. She turned to Aefre and with a jerk of her head, ducked between the slats of the fence and strode onto the field. Aefre didn't acknowledge the two riders on the fence and followed the young Haradrim, who was being warmly welcomed by the captain of the garrison.

"I don't think she wishes to fek your balls," Ceorl spat drolly. He climbed the fence and sat on the top with the rest of the riders.

"Serei!" Éothain spread his arms in greeting, prepared for when the woman launched herself into them, kissing him right on the mouth. Eadlyn felt a stab of angry jealousy and turned her back, attempting to renew her efforts with her partner. "Ladies, this is Serei!" The women smiled cautiously at the outrageously dressed woman. "Serei isn't from here," Serei obviously understood some Rohirrim, for she rolled her eyes at that, "but what she does with a staff or a bow is amazing. And if this tiny thing can do amazing things," he pointed at Eadlyn, "so can you!" He turned to Serei. "Staff? Show?"

Serei rolled her eyes again and motioned for the wanna-be Shield Madams to exchange their practice swords for the staffs leaning up against a stack of hay.

Serei and Aefre were now taking Éothain's place as instructor and the women were paired up, striking each other. Éothain retired to the fence next to Ceorl, both men shouting encouragement to the women, much to Sabert and Æþryt's verbalized disgust.

"Serei's going to hurt that idiot," Ceorl growled menacingly. "Not sure I'm willing to stop her."

"I hope you don't," Éothain mumbled back from between gritted teeth. Ceorl nodded in acknowledgement.

The women were now beginning to tire with the constant exertion. Eadlyn's hair hung in a limp ponytail, tendrils escaped and sweaty, hanging in her face. Her thrusts were becoming weaker and weaker and she figured at this point, she was pretty useless on the battlefield. At one point, Serei smacked her between the shoulder blades, knocking her off balance.

"Thrust! Fight!" Her accent and cadence of the Rohirrim language sounded odd and foreign.

"I'm tired."

Serei snarled. "Maca djevojka!" She moved off, yelling and motioning to Aefre.

Eadlyn's fighting partner sidled up next to her. "Do you think she'll teach us some of her swear words? I'd like to put my husband in his place a time or two." Bregusuid was well known to her friends, as was her easy-going husband. Eadlyn shook her head. Soon, the two more experienced women were battling each other in earnest; a well performed show of skilled battle between the two. They were hurling good-natured insults at each other in Haradrim.

"Ceorl, do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't let Serei near Eabæ." Ceorl raised an eyebrow and looked sideways at his friend. "She's picking up enough… bad language as it is."

A rare smile lit across the craggy Rohirrim's features and he chuckled deep in his throat.

Soon, the exhibition was over and the women began to put up their mock weapons, congratulating each other on a job well done, along with friendships and new alliances being cemented. Their joyous camaraderie was interrupted by a nauseating, snide voice.

"A couple of years, girls," Æþryt yelled out into the practice field, "and you might have the gonads to wrestle with the new pages!" He elbowed Sabert, both men not realizing that they were the only ones laughing. So caught up in their bad joke, neither one realized the little Haradrim was racing across the field, with her staff pointed directly at Æþryt.

She caught him off guard, the end of the staff jabbing painfully into his midsection. He lost his breath and the momentum of her vault knocked him off the fence and flat on his back in the mud. Still gasping for breath, he watched in horror as she sprung over the fence, catching Sabert under the chin with her staff, lifting him and knocking that one in the mud as well, before clearing the top of the railing. She kicked him once, before stabbing her foot in his groin, the end of her staff up under his chin, lifting it, painfully.

"Glup čovjek! Idući put, Ja htijenje blokirati tvoj lopta i izraditi te pjevati poput mala djevojčica!"

Æþryt's eyes were wide in terror, the loss of his man-parts clearly at the front of his thoughts. "Ceorl?" he squeaked in a voice a good octave above his normal range. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

Ceorl shook his head. "No," he drawled slowly. "I think she's doing just fine on her own." The stand-off continued for a moment, before Ceorl finally called Serei over to him. "C'mon Serei. We need to get our things to our quarters."

"You sleep with her?" Sabert hissed. He scooted back on all fours like a drunken spider when Serei riveted her attention on him.

"I let him," she spat. As quickly as she had come over the fence, she backed off, her foot removing itself from Æþryt's crotch and leaving him wanting to check to make sure his dangly parts were still there. She marched off to her horse and began to take her saddlebags from the beast. Ceorl came down from the fence and leaned over the still shaking and gasping Rohirrim.

"By the way, she called you a pig and said if you ever insult anyone training on the field again, she'd cut your balls off and make you sing like a little girl." He leaned down closer, Æþryt easily able to not only make out the harshness of the planes of his face, but clearly see the thin, white scar across the Rider's throat. Somewhere, someone had unsuccessfully tried to garrote the man, an injury that most likely caused his raspy voice. "I've seen her do it. It's not pretty." With that, he strode off to unsaddle his own horse and made his way behind the Haradrim woman.

From nowhere, a hand thrust itself down into Æþryt's face. Éothain helped him up, the grin on his face not so friendly. "You attitude towards women has been duly noted. Change it. Now." He nodded once and clapped the man on the shoulder, before turning to Sabert. "I don't know what history you and Eadlyn have but it's time to leave it in the past." He also clapped Sabert on the shoulder. "I'm so glad we had this talk." He then ambled off behind Ceorl, whistling.

~~~…~~~

Every muscle in Eadlyn's body ached. Truly it was as bad as it was the time Aefre had beaten her around the field in Edoras, but this time, it was different. It was a good tired, not a defeated tired. She really wanted a bath and her sewing by the fireplace, but the growling of her stomach reminded her that Éothain had promised her dinner in her garden. For a brief moment, she wondered if she could talk him into serving her in the tub again. She also wondered if his kisses were as sweet as his…

There was a knock at the door. Grabbing her robe, she ran to the entry, hoping hoping that Éothain had read her thoughts and was bringing up dinner. Too many nights since that night in Edoras, she dreamed of his fingers in her hair, his breath on her neck. She slung the door open to see Serei in clean garments standing at the door.

The two women stood there, staring at each other. Finally, Serei nodded forcefully. "In?" Eadlyn stepped back, allowing entrance to the woman. Serei looked behind her and shut the door.

"I like you." It was said with much conviction.

"Thank… thank you."

I think…

Eadlyn realized that Serei barely came up to her shoulder. "You fight-"

"Well… yes, but not well."

"Like pussy girl." It was spat, derisively. It wasn't an insult, simply matter of fact.

"Oh.' Eadlyn felt her face and neck heat up. "I'm trying, really."

Serei smiled evilly, something that sent chills down Eadlyn's spine. She stepped close, invading Eadlyn's personal space and thrust her index finger against Eadlyn's sternum. "I teach you to cheat!"

tbc

bicce - bitch

Svinja – Swine

Maca djevojka! Pussy girl

Glup čovjek! Idući put, Ja htijenje blokirati tvoj lopta i izraditi te pjevati poput mala djevojčica - - - stupid man! Next time, I will cut off your balls and make you sing like a little girl

_A/N - As usual, my 'Rohirrim' is derived from Olde English. Serei was supposed to speak a Middle East language, but the font wouldn't work so she speaks Croatian._

_And for those who live near Justlikejane I hope her temper-tantrum throwing because I've not been able to update hasn't disturbed anyone or that she hasn't chewed up her tongue. hehehe. (Thank you all for reading. I am truly humbled)  
_


	10. Chapter 09

_**Forgiven**_

_**Chapter 09**_

Éothain watched as Riders and women wandered off in different directions – or in Æþryt's case… limped away, whining piteously into Sabert's ear. The captain caught Serei's eye as she walked by with her horse and gave her a thumbs up. She stopped and handing her reins to Ceorl, jogged over to the young commander. "Which one you like?"

"The one you defended."

Serei was taken aback. "Her? Pretty, I guess, but a-"

"I know. Maca djevojka? Pussy girl." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Someone was really mean to her for a long time. We need to teach her to be strong. You can help?"

"Make pussy girl strong?" Serei threw her head back and laughed. "I can help. I can help!" She returned to her horse, chattering in her language that only Ceorl could truly understand. Éothain shook his head. His very cranky friend had found love in the strangest, dankest place of all – Pelannor Fields after the battle.

"How are things?" He turned to see Aefre standing next to him. She looked windblown and sweaty, but was grinning. "How is she really doing?"

Éothain looked at his Marshal's wife for a few moments. "Where is Léoma? Gamling?"

"Léoma is with the wet nurse. I only intend to stay until tomorrow afternoon. Gamling doesn't wish to hover."

Éothain nodded, before beckoning her to follow. "You've probably seen this, but I want to show you something." To the west of the property, about a fifteen-minute walk, stood an old oaken tree. It was large, with wide flung branches. Being early spring, it was budding, its leaves not yet filling in the webbing of the limbs. There was one low one and holding out his hand, he helped Aefre climb up onto it.

"Ah Éothain. You've discovered my favorite haunt as a young girl. I named it Elnung, but Beadorouf called it Ealda Æsc." She giggled at the old, forgotten memory. She pointed up into the shady branches. "When I was much shorter, there was a crook in that branch against the trunk, right there," she stabbed at a higher spot with her finger, "that I fit in perfectly. I could hide for hours and not been seen in the summer. It was cool and shady." She looked out over the west field. At the base of the tree was where Lufian kissed her the first time. Even after over twenty years, the memory still made her toes tingle. "There are a lot of good memories here."

"Aye. The sunset here is beautiful as well."

The two were quiet for a minute, basking in the beauty of horizon. A strange sight indeed: A lady, the wife of the Marshal and a much younger captain, sitting up in the branches of a tree in silence. It would be too easy to mistakenly assume the wrong thing if anyone came upon them.

"How is Eadlyn holding up against Tatae?"

Éothain shook his head. "She tries. Béma, Aefre, she is trying so hard and that woman just… ignores her and does as she will. Eadlyn hates lamb, but that woman fixes it every night of the week and even I'm sick of it." Aefre's mouth turned up as far as Éothain's was turned down. "It's over-seasoned and too well-done."

"Dry?"

"EW! As three summers old kindling!" The captain spit over the side. "Some days back, Eadlyn complained so much, I offered to roast up a hart in her garden. Strangely enough, everyone in the hall, with the exception of Tatae and her little éored, joined us." With this, Éothain brightened somewhat. "At least that was a success!" He elbowed Aefre good-naturedly. "It was a good time had by all! I intended to cook for her tonight, but you've arrived, so it will have to wait."

Aefre watched the young man for a moment, a myriad of emotions running rampant over his face. "You asked me here for a reason. What is on your mind?"

Éothain's eyes slid sideways before returning to the setting sun. "Everything is changing, Aefre." The fact he called her by her name privately made Aefre smile. It meant he trusted her, liked her and respected her opinion. If anyone needed an older sister, this young captain did. "Before the war, even just after the war, I was happy to do my job and take care of Eabæ. But now all of my friends, everyone I looked up to, are getting married, settling down." A large caterpillar began to march his way across Éothain's thigh. With as much gentleness as Aefre had ever seen in a man, he picked it up and placed it on a new leaf. "I never thought I would see the day that Éomer would truly fall in love. I figured when he became Théoden's heir, a marriage would be arranged for him. And he would go kicking and screaming and cursing the entire way."

"Why would you think that? That Théoden would arrange a marriage for Éomer? He didn't do that to Théodred."

Éothain was smiling. He leaned over and whispered in Aefre's ear. "Ask Gamling." Moving back to a more upright position, he began to swing his feet, like a small child. "I spent some seasons with Erkenbrand and his family. A happier, more content man… he is as content as Elfhelm and as content as Gamling is now and I got to thinking; '_Why are they so happy?'_ and then it hit me like I walked into a wall; they are happily married."

"Which wall did you walk into?"

"Truthfully? The support post in the middle of Erkenbrand's largest barn." His hand went to his forehead. "I had a gosseling egg this big for a week. Saw stars even. But still," he motioned with his hand, "settling down has its merits and looks better and better every day. Which," he pointed at the woman sitting on his right, is "why I asked you out here."

Aefre leaned away from him, frowning. "If you think I'm going to procure you a wife-"

"NO!" Éothain looked truly horrified at the thought. "I can pick my own wife! That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about Eadlyn."

Aefre's smile became fixed. She expected this. Gamling told her to expect it. In hindsight, she saw it coming the moment Éothain stepped on the field in Edoras, offering in his puppy-way to protect and defend a woman he had yet to truly lay eyes on.

"I… know… what she's been through. Gamling told me." Aefre inwardly flinched. "That's awful, that a… brother… any man… would do that to a woman, much less his sister. I don't want to frighten her further. She jumps at almost everything and … well… she's rather passive." Éothain spit over the left side again. "I've never met a passive Rohirrim woman. Ever." He exhaled. "For lack of a better word, it's weird. Just damned weird. It's why," he hitched his shoulder, "I asked Gamling to send me Ceorl. Not necessarily for Ceorl, but for Serei. Serei is tough, a little scrappy thing and I'm hoping that she'll… well… take Eadlyn under her wing." He grinned. "She'll probably teach her to cheat, knowing Serei. I'll have to watch out for that. She'll probably teach Eabæ new swear words." Aefre burst out laughing. "I'll definitely have to keep an eye on that!" Suddenly, he switched gears, back to the original topic. "Eadlyn's marriage to your brother; it was a good one, wasn't it? I mean, she was up that one morning to tend to his grave and she was there a long time. She's been back twice since then, early in the morning. I make sure to go with her and stand off, to give her privacy. I think she talks to him. Does she still miss him? Grieve him?"

Aefre let him wind down and say all he needed to say. "Eadlyn loved my brother very much. She was quite young, you know, when she married him. Barely sixteen summers. I suspect someone taught her lore to keep from getting pregnant quickly as she didn't conceive Glædscipe until she was eighteen." Aefre stopped for a moment before continuing. "She tells me she was not afraid of my brother and I suspect that if she didn't love him when she married him, she eventually did fall in love with him. And yes, she does talk to him. He made her feel safe."

"So making her safe, feel safe is really important? To her?"

"I would think so, Éothain."

"Do you mind if I court her, then?" Éothain was as earnest as Aefre had ever seen. What was it that turned happy-go-lucky puppies into sincere, steadfast husband material? Aefre shook her head. Gamling was never a puppy. "I felt I should ask you, rather than Gamling, as she is truly your kinswoman."

For a moment, Aefre stared at him, making the young man feel very uncomfortable. "If it doesn't work out, I don't want to hear about it. However, if she is truly what your heart desires and she loves you equally back, you have my blessing." With this, Aefre jumped to the ground, before turning to look back up into the branches. "If you hurt her-"

"Your husband will have me transferred to the outer reaches of the Wold and into the Brown Lands," Éothain laughed. "I have no doubt of that!"

~~~…~~~

Lamb was served yet again for dinner. Eadlyn was livid. Between Serei's little visit, followed almost immediately by Aefre, for the first time in as long as she could remember, Eadlyn could feel a slender rod of mithril in her backbone.

She prayed it would stay and continue to grow after Aefre left.

Aefre's eyes caught everything; ever corner, every bit of dust, cobwebs, as she went through the manse. Eyes narrowed in vexation, she stormed into Eadlyn's room, scaring the piss out of the younger woman. Rubbing her temples, she asked Eadlyn, already knowing the answer, exactly what was going on, what was being done, not done. Before anyone sat down to dinner, she quietly dispatched Abéodan back to Woldenfeld with a message with a list of demands to her husband.

All Mordor was getting ready to break loose and deep down, Eadlyn was already relishing her part in it. Quietly, her inner self preened that Aefre asked her… _asked her…_ how she would like to handle the situation, gave her suggestions on how to go about it and promptly gave her her blessing and support.

This was going to be more fun that sitting in the garden with Eabæ, chanting curse words! This would be… actually doing something!

So, they sat down to dinner and the over-cooked, over-seasoned lamb was served. Aefre took one bite, chewing twice, before delicately spitting the not-so-masticated meat into her linen napkin-

_Which was dingy and looked like it hadn't seen hot water or any type of bleach in a year of feast days!_

With a snarl of discontent, she noticed Eadlyn pushing her lamb to the side, as was Éothain and many others in the dining hall. Eabæ had turned her plate and her dining companion, the young man with a long running scar across his face, was helping her stay situated. With a subtle nod to Eadlyn, the young noblewoman swallowed painfully before speaking up. "Tatae. A word please?" Aefre and Éothain both noticed that beneath the table, Eadlyn was twisting her napkin into a knotted mess. Despite having Aefre's blessing, she was quite nervous about what was to come down. Tatae had a way of neatly side-stepping her. Perhaps tonight, that would come to an end.

"Yes, my lady?" The honorific was snide, insincere. Tatae turned and smiled at Aefre. _Ah, the perfect, docile housekeeper and cook._ Although conversation continued, one could tell everyone had an ear tuned to the main table.

"I would like to speak with you after dinner."

If anything, Tatae's smile became more insincere. "Whatever you wish to seek my counsel on can be spoken of now."

Under the table, Eadlyn's fists bunched in her skirts. Apparently, Tatae didn't believe that she would reprimand her in front of Aefre, much less those in the hall. Éothain sat on her left and unconsciously, he leaned towards her, as if to bolster her determination.

Schooling her features, as Aefre so often did, Eadlyn nudged her plate away from her. "This is inedible. I told you this morning I did not wish to see it on the table."

"My lady, as we discussed-"

"No," Eadlyn kept her voice soft, but edged, "we did not discuss this. It was not open for discussion. I told you I did not wish to see lamb on the table this eve and not only did you suggest I go without eating, you cooked it anyway." Almost simultaneously, both of her hands were clasped by others under the table, Éothain and Aefre quietly lending her strength. "What we have discussed is the condition and cleanliness of my home." Both hands were now being gently squeezed. As taught by Aefre, Eadlyn did not flinch or waver, but kept eye contact with her subordinate, her hired help. "Obviously, you have too much responsibility to handle, therefore I am removing you from the kitchen duties and you are to concentrate on the upkeep of my home. Tomorrow, you will contact the chimney sweep to clean all of the chimneys and you and the maids will begin a seriously cleaning of the main hall. To start."

"My lady-"

"There is filth in the corners, the tapestries are in desperate need of cleaning. These napkins," she nodded to the linens next to her trencher, "have not seen whiteners in ages and I'm ashamed to have them on my table with guests." She inhaled, just getting started. "In short, this hall is not fit for man nor beast and I expect my desires to be met."

"Who will cook if I'm not in the kitchen?"

For a moment, the two's eyes met, the battle lines being clearly drawn. That Eadlyn was standing her ground was obviously unsettling to the one who saw herself as chatelaine.

"Someone who can cook for starters and who will follow instructions. I believe," Eadlyn continued slowly, each word carefully measured, "that someone in that kitchen can cook and handle the responsibility of meals for this household. If not, we will ask among the wives of the Riders as I am sure that living in a garrison has prepared them for such responsibility."

"My lady," Tatae's husband, Cuichelm, materialized at his wife's side. "We cannot afford-"

"I think we can," Eadlyn interrupted coolly, teeth gritted, her gaze now resting on the steward. For a moment, the man shrank; he had never seen such determination in the young woman's eyes and for the first time, he realized that he and his wife were in the process of losing the very precious ground of control the two gained over the years in the ruthless running of this household. "Aefre? Could you be so kind as to go over the finances of the household expenses with my steward?" Finally, she smiled and it was as insincere and joyless as Tatae's. "I would, but I will be very busy overseeing the cleaning of my hall." There was a stress on 'my'. "And I trust your judgment. I might, however, need some guidance on the training of a new cook."

"Oh, I can help you there." Aefre's voice, unlike her sister-in-law's, was full of good humor. "I'll send a messenger immediately to Woldenfeld to retrieve my cook. She can be spared for some days, long enough to help hire and train your new cook. She's been Woldenfeld's cook since before I married Lufian and she is amazing. She taught me much!" With this, she turned her attention to the now shrinking Tatae. "What that woman can do to a suckling pig will make your mouth water. Hmmm." Aefre tapped her lip thoughtfully. "I suppose I should have her bring Léoma with her. Looks as if I'll be here a few days." With this, she tapped Eadlyn as if sharing a joke. "It will give us a chance to do something with your new rooms. I'll bet they are still over-whelmingly my father's! Oh!" she brightened further, "and Eabæ's as well. Would you like that, Eabæ?"

"I'm good!" Éothain's sister looked up and smiled at no one in particular. "Paint it whatever color you wish. I'm content! Just don't move the furniture around!" Both Éothain and Eabæ's dining companion shook their heads at the young woman's happy-go-lucky nature that was so reminiscently like her brother's.

"Very good!" Eadlyn was quite pleased with herself. She allowed herself to smile finally. "I am glad that is settled." Turning loose of the hands that clasped hers under the table, she brought them up and turned the trencher she had turned her nose up at earlier. "Now the only thing left is something to feed us now. This-" she nodded to the congealing trencher, "should be thrown out to the pigs, but I doubt they will have anything to do with it." She curled her nose and shoved the offensive dish further from her.

Unnoticed by Eadlyn, who was still staring a hole at Tatae and Cuichelm, but openly observed by everyone else in the hall paying attention, Aefre began to twitch her head behind Eadlyn's back at Éothain, obviously attempting to communicate with him. Finally, he caught her eye and grinning at the obvious invitation, reached for Eadlyn's hand. "My lady, if you will allow me, I think I can hustle us up some dinner."

Aefre was still nodding and jerking her head. Apparently, she thought there was more he could do. Finally…

"OOOOH! And if it would please you, I know of a wonderful place where the sunset can be observed in all of its glory. If you would allow me? I would love to share it with you. " His look was hopeful and Eadlyn's toes curled in her slippers. "You know… sunset… nice dinner…"

"I would like that very much." Eadlyn was blushing like a young girl.

"Perhaps," Aefre tapped her on the arm, "you might like to change into some trousers and a tunic." She leaned her head down to whisper, but Éothain could still hear her. "When men say 'sunset' and 'dinner outside' it usually means climbing things and moving about that is difficult to do in skirts." She nodded as if imparting great wisdom.

"I'll do that," Eadlyn nodded. She turned to Éothain. "I'll be just a few minutes. I won't be long." Quickly, she got up and hurried from the hall.

Aefre turned to one of the serving girls, who was hovering nearby. "Go into the pantry and retrieve a large basket, large enough to put a good sized eating cloth, 2 clean trenchers and several eating utensils in. Also several knives and two skins of wine. Bring it to Captain Éothain when it's done. Be quick about it." She smiled at Éothain who was pumping his fist under the table. "This is all the help I am going to give you," she admonished him.

"I got it from here! Thank you! " He got up and replaced his and Eadlyn's chair. "I'll go into the kitchen and grab some cooking herbs. Rabbit is plentiful in the fields right now. Easy to snare." Quickly, he left the hall, heading towards the kitchen.

Aefre returned her attention to the now former cook and steward still standing in front of her. "Have you finished eating?"

The two looked sideways at each other. "No."

"Fine. I would suggest you finish. Cuichelm, you have not moved the steward's office, have you?" The man dumbly shook his head. "Good. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes. We'll go over the ledgers and accounting and we'll decide how much Eadlyn will pay the new cook. When Eadgyd gets here tomorrow, I will sit down with Eadlyn and her and we'll get a routine established." She nodded to Tatae, as if taking her into her confidence. "It is very important that Eadlyn not only have a routine, but be in charge of both the kitchens and the household staff. This is her home, after all and it is her desire that her son will inherit as fine and as healthy a homestead as possible. Now go eat." With that, she dismissed the woman and turned to Eabæ and her dining companion.

Mutely, the now demoted housekeeper and the steward went back to their table, Sabert snarling. He heard everything and was totally infuriated at the way his aunt and uncle were treated, after everything they had done for Eadlyn!

When they finished dinner, he and Æþryt walked slowly, watching as Éothain and Eadlyn, now dressed in a clean tunic and leggings, laughed their way over the western rise towards an old, old tree a distance from the compound.

"So, that's how it's going to be, is it?" He was musing more to himself, than to his friend.

"What?" Æþryt not only didn't like women, he was relatively unintelligent. Stupid.

"Captain Éothain." He nodded to the two figures in the distance, growing smaller and smaller. "Not only has he been handed my garrison, the Marshal's wife is now handing her sister-in-law to him on a mithril trencher." He snarled. "By Yule, he'll own all of this."

"It should have been yours."

"Aye. It should have been." Sabert squinted in the lowering sun. "I think Eadlyn will need a little comeuppance before then. And the good captain as well." He nodded to his rather dim-witted friend. "The Lady Aefre won't be able to stay here forever. Eventually, she'll have to deal with her own home and her own problems. C'mon. Let's get our gear together. We have early rotation and patrol in the morning. I don't want to be late."

With that, the two headed off to the barns.

~~~...~~~

tbc

~~~...~~~

_Elnung – comfort_

_Ealda Æsc – Old tree_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Lunch the next day found Aefre and Eadlyn in Eadlyn's rooms. Aefre was in her father's oversized chair, pacifying and attempting to feed a very angry baby.

"What happened? She's not refused the wet nurse before," she looked over her shoulder to the man standing behind her.

"She didn't refuse the wet nurse." Gamling was hovering, obviously upset his daughter could be heard screaming as they entered the bailey on Eadlyn's estate. Aefre had been hard-pressed not to bare her breast there on the spot, instead rushing to the nearest bedchamber where she could have some privacy. "She was just hungry and I'm sure it didn't help that I forgot the sling to carry her in."

Aefre nodded morosely. Gamling had arrived with several people and was clutching Léoma to his chest. Perhaps someone could retrieve the sling before they returned. Regardless, Léoma had been bounced for several hours, probably at breakneck speed when she started fussing. "Well, there's nothing to be done about now, save feed her and keep her composed." Finally, she latched on, continuing however to snarl her discontent. Aefre looked down at the not quite peaceful face of her daughter, her pinkie clasped by a small hand. Now that the baby had calmed, she could look around her father's chambers.

As Eadlyn stated, the room had not been touched since Aefre's mother passed. Over the years after the woman's death, the room had taken a dark, definitely masculine tone. Finan had grieved the woman deeply, never remarrying and slowly, he packed her things away, many items going to Aefre. What was left was a stark, plain room with little personality, save the occasional male trophy. "Gamling, why don't you check on Éothain and Ceorl. Make sure Serei isn't carving up Sabert or Æþryt."

Gamling scowled. He had heard about the altercation between the two men and Ceorl's Haradrim lady. In fact, to hear Æþryt's version, he was attacked unfairly. He was just funning a little with Shield Maidens.

Gamling caught Éothain's rolling eyes at that. "I've heard Æþryt's version. What happened?"

"Eadlyn?" Aefre's attention was completely focused on her daughter. "Would you tell Gamling about it? I'll get upset and distress Léoma again. We don't want that," she smiled down at her baby, who smiled back, despite her full and very working mouth, "now do we?"

Eadlyn dug her toes into the carpet, clearly embarrassed. "Captain Éothain and Serei were instructing the women in sword fighting and staff wrestling." She stopped.

"Yes," Gamling stated patiently. "Go on."

Eadlyn licked her lips nervously. "Serei and Aefre put on an exhibition with the staffs. It was… quite thrilling." Again, she stopped.

"Yes?" Gamling's patience was being tested sorely. "Please continue."

Eadlyn glanced over at Aefre, who was smiling benignly and nodding. "Go on. Tell him. It won't hurt my feelings."

Eadlyn threw her head in disgust before spitting it out. "Æþryt shouted that in a few years, we might have the… balls… to wrestle the new pages!"

Gamling's eyebrows lifted completely off his forehead. "Did he now?"

Eadlyn was now on a roll. "Aye and Sabert thought it was great fun. Serei still had her staff and when she knocked Æþryt off the fence, she caught Sabert under the chin, knocking him in the mud too." With this she began to calm down. "He deserved it! I hope she teaches me how to do that! She said something I didn't understand. I don't think it was very nice."

"No." Aefre was shaking her head and smiling bigger at her baby who was finally settled down and no longer fussing at her mother. "No, it wasn't very nice, now was it. Léoma?" Aefre waggled the pinky finger her daughter had such a tight grip on. "She told him she would cut off his balls and make him sing like a girl."

Gamling rocked back on his heels. "Did she now?" He nodded in satisfaction. "Good for her." With a half-grin, he leaned over his wife, to look at the baby. "Is my little Thumper all better?" Ignoring Aefre's look, he turned and headed to the door. "I'll go down and have a chat with Éothain. We might have to do something drastic about Æþryt." The door opened and shut with a whisper.

Aefre waited for her husband's bootfalls to fade, before looking around the chambers. "Have a seat, Eadlyn. We really need to make these chambers over. They do not suit you as they are."

"It feels weird to change them."

Léoma finished with her lunch and Aefre set the babe on her shoulder to burp her. "There are getting ready to be quite a few changes around here and you need to be prepared." She began to pat the little back. "I'm very proud of you last night. You did quite well. You kept eye contact and refused to let her rattle you." The necessary burp came and Aefre noticed the young noblewoman glowed under the well-deserved praise. "Notice how quickly the two began to back up when you stood firm. You must keep that up. I went over the estate's accounts last night with Cuichelm. Actually, after glancing through them, I took the accounting sheets with me to my room and studied them." She watched as Eadlyn steeled herself. "We have a little problem."

"Are they stealing from me?" Eadlyn was ready to do battle. Aefre grinned to herself as she watched the young woman bow up.

"Not really. When the old cook retired right after you arrived, Tatae took over and in the process, gave herself a nice raise. When Da and Beadorouf died, Cuichelm gave himself a nice raise as well." Eadlyn's jaw flapped in indignation. "I take it neither one informed you?"

"NO! No, they did not!"

'_I didn't think they did,' _Aefre thought to herself. "I did question him about it. He seemed to feel that as his wife was taking on more responsibility and he was taking on more responsibility, they were deserving of the additional salary. He led me to believe you knew of this."

"NO! They never asked!" Eadlyn was furious. "How dare they and after they told me we were unable to afford you when you showed up!" So furious, Eadlyn didn't realize what she just uttered.

"What?" Aefre's head jerked up.

Eadlyn's shoulders drooped. Truth was this had been bothering her since Aefre had started helping her and she felt it was time to just be honest. She sank into the hard chair across from her sister-in-law and dropped her hands between her knees. "When you showed up here with your household when my brother invaded Woldenfeld, Cuichelm told me we couldn't afford you and your household. He was the one who suggested you go back." Now her head sank as well. "I was too terrified of Gifre to tell him the truth." Nervously, her knee began to jiggle. "Honestly, I thought your retainers could repel him. You had Lufian's garrison…"

"You've mentioned that before."

"I had hoped you would kill him. I'm so sorry, Aefre. When you came back, I was terrified he would follow you. I didn't want him to do to Glædscipe what he did to me." Unconsciously, she began to rub her hands down her thighs to her knees. "Tatae was afraid you would want things from your home… I can't apologize enough."

Eadlyn as suddenly aware that Aefre was standing over her and she recoiled as from that angle, the Marshal's wife looked like an avenging goddess. However, instead of raining down curses, she held out her hand. Looking both ways and seeing Léoma asleep in the middle of her bed, she allowed herself to be pulled up. "You've apologized and more than enough. I've set Cuichelm's salary back to what it was, as well as Tatae's. She is no longer the cook, therefore does not deserve the additional salary. As it stands, Eadgyd is taking over the kitchen for a time and interviewing cooks." Eadlyn's grin was feral. "If they wish to complain, they can complain to Gamling. In fact," Aefre grinned sardonically, "I rather hope they do." She leaned forward and whispered, as if to tell a secret. "He's rather overdue for a cranky blow-up! Now! Tell me about your dinner-date last night! Did you let him kiss you?"

~~~…~~~

Gamling was well past the 'in a snit' mood. Entering the yards and seeing what members of the garrison working hard managed to appease him somewhat. For a while, he watched as Glædscipe trotted his pony in a circle, under the watchful eye of Ceorl. He waved at the Marshal before being gently reprimanded by the captain to keep an eye on where he was going. For a short time, Gamling took his turn in the ring, giving aid, correcting posture, letting the boy know he was holding the reins perfectly. Soon he moved to the next circle, where a rider was working several horses. He crooked his finger at Sabert. "Where's your friend?"

"Æþryt?" The man was sweating, lunging several horses simultaneously and didn't look at the terse voice. "He's on patrol. Left about twenty minutes ago." One of the first things Éothain had done when assigning patrol rotations, was break up certain cliques. Sabert and Æþryt now had different patrol shifts, as well as different off days. It left them little time to get in trouble together – something not lost on Sabert. "I hope you're going to do something about that Haradrim bitch!"

The Marshal was not amused. "I certainly am."

Sabert stopped what he was doing and grinned, thinking Serei was going to get her comeuppance. "Sending her back where she came from?"

"Not hardly." As Sabert's face fell, Gamling's visage darkened. "If anyone ever insults the women while they are training or my wife like the two of you did yesterday, I will allow Serei to kill you and dispose of your bodies." With that, the senior Rider turned on his heel and went hunting for Éothain.

He found him in with the blacksmith, who was shoeing Éothain's mount. Crooking his finger at the young captain, the two strode off through the yard, between the planks of the fence and down a short road. "You know what Æþryt said that set Serei off?"

"I've heard Æþryt's version and Serei's." Éothain looked up at the Marshal. "I wasn't close, but I rather believe Serei."

"If it involved insults and rudeness, she's right. Next time," with this, Gamling finally looked at the younger man, "let her discipline him, thoroughly."

Éothain stopped in his tracks. "Gamling, you realize if I allow that, we might not ever find the body." He shuddered. "At least, not intact."

"I hope not. We can blame it on Wild men or renegade orcs," he spat. "How are things going?"

"For the most part, pretty well." He nodded at a passing farmer's wife. "Aldhelm was right, they're a good group, just slacking. The new Riders are fitting in well. I just have a few problem children. I've split them up, put them on different rotations and off days, giving them less time to sit around and grouse. But after yesterday with Æþryt and Sabert…" Éothain's voice trailed off in thought. "Well, we'll see how those two react to Serei and Ceorl."

"What if that doesn't work?" Gamling inquired. "We can joke about Serei killing him for shites and giggles, but in reality-"

"I know." Éothain sighed. "Truth is Æþryt is dumber than a dropped horseshoe. The only thing tougher than Serei is-"

"Lýðrest." They both said at the same time. Marshal Elfhelm's wife was well known for her searing tongue and wicked swinging frying pan. Gamling knew for a fact when they were first married, Elfhelm had taught his wife to fight properly with a sword, but kitchenware was her weapon of choice. She was also his unofficial captain and ran his garrison with a ruthless vengeance that was hard pressed to be surpassed.

"I loathe transferring anyone to them right now, especially another problem child," Gamling was looking into the fields as they went by, short green stalks starting to poke through the ground. "I've sent them Fyren's two eldest sons and rumor has it Fugol's tongue is still vile. He and Æþryt might feed off of each other, they both hate women so much."

Éothain was shaking his head. "I don't understand why anyone would despise a woman. Ah!" He stopped in front of a newly built cottage. "Just the person, I want to speak to! Aldhelm! Ho! Are you home?" The two Riders entered the small front yard.

The door opened and the former captain of the garrison stepped out, blinking at the bright sunlight. The first thing Gamling noticed was that the man was more ashen gray and thinner. It was obvious he was not much longer for this world and would more than likely be riding in the Halls of his Fathers before Yule. "Ah, Éothain, how fare you? Marshal." The man dipped his head. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Just Gamling."

Aldhelm shrugged. "It is too bright a day for me; perhaps you'd like to come in? I have a fine honey mead to share, if you like." He gestured back in the house behind him.

Quickly, both men found themselves ushered inside the small, but neat abode, seated on rough-hewn benches next to a low fire. Personally, Gamling found the air stifling and he noticed Éothain's forehead was beaded with tiny droplets of sweat, but neither man said anything. It was obvious the elderly captain was not well. Soon enough, both had cool mugs of the aforementioned – and excellent – honey mead and they were toasting to each other.

"Heard you've got a Haradrim up in the barracks."

"Aye. My second – Ceorl – found her on the Fields after the battle, barely alive. I guess he rescued her and now she owes something of a life debt or something." Éothain leaned forward, closer to the old man. "Truth is, they are as devoted to each other as the Marshal is here to his lady. Now if only they could get the marriage part straightened out. She refuses to be caught naked in his cloak and he refuses to wear face paint, like a savage!" He leaned back against the wall. "Serei's okay. I like her loads."

"She's teaching my wife new swear words," Gamling mumbled. "We should turn her loose on Elfhelm's wife."

"Don't let her near my sister!" Gamling laughed at Éothain's response.

Aldhelm was smiling wanly. "I hear the Haradrim almost took out Sabert and Æþryt." He watched as his guests looked at each other and nodded. "Æþryt's no loss. Dumber than snot, but considering his family tree, not surprising."

"What's with his family tree?" Éothain was obviously curious.

"Not too many branches, if you know what I mean." Aldhelm took his two-pointer fingers and drew a tree trunk straight up. "That's just a rumor; don't repeat it. Boy comes from as about as backwoods in the Wold as you can get. Too close to Fangorn. Sabert, on the other hand…" The old man began to cough. He pulled a wad a cloth tucked into the waist of his leggings, to cover up his mouth. Even in the dense firelight, both Gamling and Éothain could see the blood specks on the cloth.

"Have you seen a healer?" Gamling was truly concerned.

"Aye and they can't help me none. This is going to hurt, going to hurt bad, unless I end it quietly, which I'll do when I'm ready. I have a new grandbaby due sometime at harvest that I'd like to hold at least once or twice before I go."

"Aldhelm-"

"Don't." He fixed both men with a steely, un-wavering gaze. "I'm ready. My wife has been waiting for me for a long time. I don't particularly care for a long, painful drawn out death." For a moment, he stared into the fire. "All these years, I was too busy feeding the family, putting a roof over their heads, being the Rider, a soldier for Théoden King, always out, always gone. And now that I have time…" His eyes drifted to Gamling. "I have no time. Don't waste it. I remember Lady Aefre growing up, a right spit-fire she was, gave her da fits, but he doted on those children of his. Like he should and like you should. Don't waste a minute. You love on her and you love on that baby girl of yours. That's my unsolicited advice to you. Now," with this, he pointed at Éothain. "You visit me often and I appreciate it greatly. But this time, you've got something on your mind. Out with it. I'm having dinner with my daughter and I need to head out soon."

Éothain smiled, despite his heartache. He had grown to appreciate and admire the older man, respect his insight and opinion. "Sabert. Why does he hate Lady Eadlyn?"

Aldhelm finished his mug and set it down in the floor, before leaning back, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ah. Was wondering when you'd ask me that, if you didn't figure it out already," he nodded in satisfaction. "The boy thinks highly of himself."

Éothain grinned. "She turned his suit down."

"Threw him out of her garden on his ear." Aldhelm was bobbing his head and grinning. "I've never seen her so riled up and decisive. Much like she was last night with that shite-awful cook. Aye. Not long after Lady Aefre went to Edoras, Lady Eadlyn began to ask for someone to accompany her here and there, when she went somewhere, which was rare. It was obvious to everyone but Sabert that something or someone had terrified her out of her skull. Sabert decided she fancied him and pressed his suit a bit to harshly. His aunt was pushing him as well and rumor has it that when he tried to push his advantage one afternoon, she let him know straight up she was not interested in him in that way. I had come up looking for him as I needed an extra man on patrol and overheard her tell him to get out and do not come back! Ever since," the man shrugged, "he's dogged her. Cut her down, degraded her. Most of the Riders have gotten tired of it, but he continues. He has his friends, hangers on, who listen, but they've fallen by the wayside one at a time."

He bent over and picked up his earthen goblet and stood up. "Refill?" He gestured to both Gamling and Éothain. He took both of their cups and went to his sideboard, where he began to refill all three. "She wasn't ready, wasn't nowhere near ready and let him know several times, she was not looking for anyone. Had that man been patient and been a bit easier going, he might have gotten somewhere. But truth is, I've overheard him make comments about owning the estate and Eadlyn might be scared of her shadow, but I think deep down she knew he wasn't courting her for her. She wasn't ready to be courted. But now…" he handed the two mugs back to his guests, "now I think she's ripe. What scared her is gone and what Lady Aefre is doing for her and you," he nodded to Éothain, "are just what the healer ordered." He sat down on his bench and smiled. "So, did you kiss her?"

~~~…~~~

"AEFRE!" Eadlyn was blushing furiously to her roots. "I… I…"

"Why should the question shock you?" Aefre was smiling. "Regardless of anything else, you're healthy and the air is like lightning when the two of you are in the same room. So," she continued softly, "did he kiss you?"

"No." It was whispered.

"Do you want him to?"

Eadlyn was fidgeting in her chair. "Yes. No. Yes."

Aefre rocked back on her heels, hands on her hips. "Well, that's decisive!"

"I do!" the younger woman wailed. "I think. I feel… what would Beadorouf think? I'm afraid he'd be mad."

Aefre's face fell. She bent down and took Eadlyn's hands. "Do you think Lufian is mad at me?"

"NO! No. I think Lufian is happy for you."

"So, why do you think Beadorouf would not be happy for you? Is it you don't like Éothain?"

Eadlyn looked horrified. "I do like him! I really do! HE makes me feel like Bead did! I just…" her entire body slumped. "I feel so guilty."

Aefre squeezed her hands. "You know, Gamling kissed me early on, before we were even courting and it frightened me so much. I wanted him to kiss me, but when he did…" she inhaled, "I pushed him away. Thank Béma, he understood. The second time he kissed me, he was heading into the east to call Riders and the éored to war. He was patient." She was quiet for a time. "I have a suggestion. Next time, you tend to Beadorouf's grave, ask him." She turned Eadlyn's hands loose and stood up. "Believe me, you'll know if he approves or not. In all truth, I think he would want you and Glædscipe to be happy. And I think Glædscipe likes Éothain."

Eadlyn was now smiling and nodding. "He does. He looks up to Gamling, but he adores Éothain. It's so funny," she whispered, "Éothain calls him 'Skippy'. Says Glædscipe is too much of a mouthful to holler when he's teaching him to ride." Eadlyn stood up and straightened her dress. "I'd best get downstairs and see what Tatae is up to. Knowing her, she's trying to force her way back into the kitchen."

Aefre went to Eadlyn's bed and picked up her baby, who was sleeping like a rock. "I'll put Léoma into her cradle and go into the kitchen. Believe me, if Tatae tries anything in that kitchen, Eadgyd will let her know what's what and faster than Léoma can scream!"

tbc


	12. Chapter 11

_**Forgiven**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Spring gave way to early summer.

The fields were green, crops reaching to the sky. The grasses of the Wold waved gently and tall in the wind. The large oak placed away from the manse grew green and thick with foliage, shading the Rider and the Lady when they dined some evenings; talking about her son, the improvements to be made to the garrison, the manse…

Eadlyn's family home.

Gamling decided it was to be razed to the ground; completely destroyed and then re-dug, rebuilt as a new home, a new garrison, both in different spots than where the foundations originally were laid.

It was not lost on all that it was likely the reason it was being leveled was to eradicate unholy memories; the building would be cleansed of the evil ghosts that would have taken up residence. And the lady blushed in gratefulness when her opinion was asked on how she would like the house laid out and what materials she wanted the home to be built from.

_Marble fireplace…wood and slate floors. No rushes. Four or five bedrooms. And a master suite. With a separate room for the bath…_

Such pretentious, extravagant ideas for such a little place. But the Marshal ducked his head and made sure she didn't see him grin.

The dark, masculine colors of the master bedroom came down; the curtains, the furniture, the bedclothes. The pine walls were white-washed, linens bleached. Slowly, it turned into a brighter place. Sunshine permeated the room for most of the day and it lost its somber, male-dominated soul. For the most part, it matched the mistress of the manse's outlook and budding smile, something not seen much since the death of her husband.

Several times a week, the captain of the garrison took her to the oak to eat, to talk. They discussed improvements to be made to the garrison, the barn. They discussed the restoration of her own home, the garrison. They made grandiose plans, outrageous plans that often made both of them laugh.

Éothain did not try to kiss her, although he at times held her hand, put his arm around her and held her close.

It made her itch. It made her hungry.

Unbeknownst to either one of them, the captain's sister was being kissed and most thoroughly, by a scarred Rider who was trying to work up the nerve to approach his captain to tell him he was falling in love with her and wanted to court her properly.

Early mornings would find Eadlyn in the kitchen with the new cook. She enjoyed this quiet time with the middle-aged woman who nodded and found favor with many different ideas. She was thorough and would let the lady know if they didn't have certain items. Early on, the housekeeper attempted to reassert her authority in the kitchen, only to be soundly rebuffed by the cook, who refused to put up with her shenanigans. "You didn't hire me, you don't pay me," she told the woman after a particularly loud discussion in which they took opposing views. "Get over yerself and get out of my kitchen!"

Eadlyn, as well as Eabæ decided at that very moment, they adored the woman.

She struggled with the housekeeper, who had different ideas on what rooms needed to be tended to first and who often 'suggested' the lady would be better served if she just tended her personal garden.

But unbeknownst to the awful woman, Eadlyn was often joined in her garden by that strange Haridrim woman…

…who taught her to cheat. And taught her Haradrim numbers. And how to curse.

~~~…~~~

And so it came to an afternoon a dozen or so weeks after Eadlyn returned to her home that found her, along with more than a few women, practicing with staffs in the yard. Early on, Eadlyn refused to go unless Éothain was there, leading the drills, but as her skill level increased – along with the fact that Serei was there to encourage her, she worked with the other women, regardless of Éothain's presence. Éothain was on patrol and Eadlyn looked forward to his return the next day. Eadlyn was learning to relax, enjoyed the company of the other women. Oftentimes, she would sit by side of the barn with the other women, joking, passing time. For the first time in her life, she was making friends and she found she enjoyed their company, enjoyed hearing them talk about their children, their boyfriends, lovers, and their husbands. No one seemed to care that she was 'the lady of the manse'; she was another cohort, someone to laugh with. From them, she received advice; advice on how to run her house, advice on how to deal with Tatae, advice on what plants grew where best, what colors, dyes could be found in various plants.

Her wardrobe. They had plenty to say about her wardrobe. Many of the women had come from Edoras, so they had ideas galore on what was called 'fashionable.' The lady Éowyn had ridden to war and had more knowledge of Gondorian fashion and colors and cut and sleeves…

Eadlyn didn't care. She just wanted something more… refined to catch Éothain's eye. For the first time in years, she asked what color, what cut, how low should my neckline go?

_How low can I go? Does this make my butt look fat?_

But right now, this very moment, she was backing her 'opponent' up with her staff, hitting, trying hard not to smack either one of their fingers. So it was a shock when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned with a smile, thinking it was another Shield Maiden or possibly Serei, missing the fact her partner's face went white as a sheet.

It was not Serei.

Æþryt stood in the dirt, feet spread apart, his staff held to the side as a walking stick. Despite warnings, he still made snide remarks about the women, but mostly about Eadlyn and at this moment, his smile was as evil and insincere as ever. Eadlyn felt chills go up her back and she stiffened up. Remember the advice given to her by Serei and Aefre, she narrowed her eyes and looked the loathsome Rider in the eye. "What?" She tightened her grip on staff, not seeing that Serei and Ceorl were moving quickly from the opposite side of the training field.

"You're so tough," Æþryt spat snidely. "Why don't you try your skills on a real Rider?"

Eadlyn's mind raced. "Now?"

He looked away, turning to his friends sitting on the fence. "Of course, no-"

"Ti si svinja!"

"ow-ooof!" The wind was knocked from his lungs, as while posturing, he didn't notice that Eadlyn twisted sideways and with as fierce a thrust as she could muster, brought her staff up sharply between his legs, connecting furiously with his groin. Eadlyn stepped back as the man fell to his knees, before completely collapsing on his side, his staff dropped and forgotten and his hands between his legs, covering what he should have protected. The Riders on the fence grimaced as their own nether parts contracted painfully in commiseration. As taught, Eadlyn stepped backwards several steps, before dropping to her knee, her staff held down. She was aware she suddenly had company.

"Good," Serei was kneeling next to her. "Very good." She grinned at the young woman. "You cheat just like I show you!"

Eadlyn grinned back.

Ceorl stood over the fallen Rider. "Damn, that must hurt." Æþryt whimpered. The dark-haired Rider looked over his shoulder at Eadlyn and winked at her, giving her a thumb's up behind his back. He then motioned to several Riders sitting on the fence, all of them grimacing in commiseration. "Take him to the barracks. Good thing you don't go out on patrol for a few days. Sitting in the saddle might not be possible for a while." With that, Éothain's second in command turned on his heel and returned to the training of the garrison's youngest riders who were learning to ride. He patted Eadlyn on the head as he went by and as she turned to watch him, she noticed his shoulders were shaking in laughter.

~~~…~~~

"What? She did what?" Ceorl was not a short man, but Gamling towered over him. Éothain stood to the side, watching the proceedings and doing his best not to laugh again. "Sit down, Éothain! If you fall down, I refuse to help you out of the floor!" Gamling himself was having a difficult time not laughing. His wife had already succumbed to an attack of uncustomary snickering and was trying to cover the fact up by placing her face in her hands. Thank Béma their daughter was sleeping peacefully in the family cradle.

Again, without preamble and with a straight face, Ceorl repeated the entertainment in the practice yard some six days previous. For all the emotion he showed, he could have ended the story with '_And then it rained'_ for all the amusement he seemed to get out of it. Unbeknownst to anyone in the room, he and Serei spent half the night the evening it happened, cocooned in each other's arms, laughing their heads off. For Serei, it was truly the first time she ever heard her rider, her love, and protector laugh out-loud.

Gamling sank on the bed; his body shaking before he completely lost control and threw himself backwards on the bed, his own laughter ringing in the rafters. It took him several minutes to contain himself. "Oh, Béma," he finally managed to spit out, "how I wish I had been there to see it!" He sat up, red in the face and gestured to the lone dark-haired Rider. "He couldn't talk?"

"Not a peep," Ceorl was straight-faced and his normal, dour self. "Not for the rest of the day. Just cupped himself and mewed like a newborn kitten." His scowl was deep and he shook his head. "Damned pathetic. No balls," he murmured to himself. "No balls at all."

"Which brings me," Éothain finally got a hold of himself, "to my request." With as much seriousness as he could muster, he addressed Gamling. "I'm done with him. He's a barely passable Rider, nothing outstanding. Requests to treat the women with respect, punishments, have done nothing. Sabert keeps his distance, at least when I'm around, but Æþryt doesn't know when to shut up. I fear reprisals and payback and Eadlyn is finally showing some backbone and improvement. I would hate to see her digress."

"How is she doing with Tatae?" Aefre asked softly. "The house still needs much work and I cannot be here every day to push."

"She's doing her best," Éothain spoke quietly. "Aefre, she's trying so hard. That woman just puts her off. At least the meals are better."

Gamling appeared to be mulling over Éothain's request. "I don't want to send him to Elfhelm. He has his hands full with Fugol and his brother. Another woman-hater to that mess and Lýðrest might not only have a melt-down, but we would never be welcome in their house again."

"You, maybe," Aefre spoke up, "I've not met her. I've heard… things…"

"Lýðrest is tough and when I first met her, right after Elfhelm married her, I was not kind. It's past." His look made it obvious he didn't want to discuss it further. "If we can find parchment, Aefre will write up a request to reassign Æþryt to a garrison overseeing the Brown Lands. That should soften his tongue. In addition, I'll ask Éomer King to recommend a new steward."

"With the rebuilding of Eadlyn's family estate and the additional garrison, a second steward would be welcome," Aefre sagely inserted.

"Perhaps," Éothain spoke up, "he or she would be willing to come up early, see to the rebuilding personally. Teach Skippy to read and write."

Aefre was smirking. "I like how you think." Éothain bowed with all the grace of someone who had been to a grand court once in his life.

Ceorl was watching, listening intently. He looked at Gamling, who had his customary scowl on his face.

"Béma, people," the Marshal snarled with little vehemence. "You are evil."

~~~…~~~

At dawn, Æþryt left to take a message and requisite order to Edoras, the parchment addressed to the King, not realizing the very scroll he carried was not only an inquiry for a scholarly steward, but also a request for his own transfer to a remote outpost.

~~~…~~~

Gamling stood at the window, the early dawn's light filtering through, a welcoming breeze already hinting at a hot day. What his wife would not have succeeded at, his daughter did. He was now an early riser. A grumpy early riser and still not a morning person, but an early riser nonetheless. So it was with great interest that he watched a slender figure steal from the side of the home, heading with obvious intent over the knoll. She was not being followed by Éothain.

He reached for his boots.

"Put your stockings on. I'm in no mood to deal with blisters." Aefre hadn't looked up, her attention fully focused on the baby. "If you're heading out for why I think you're heading out, she might want someone to talk to." Finally, she looked up. "Eadlyn is wrestling with her feelings. She is seeking approval to move on."

"Did you seek that same approval?" Gamling was sitting on the edge of the bed, stockings and boots in hand.

It was quiet for a moment while she contemplated the man before her. "Yes, I did. He approved." She returned her attention to the baby in her arms. "Good for you, he had."

Finally, he was dressed to his wife's specifications. _Béma, when had this happened?_ "And how do you know he approved?"

Her face broke into a grin, a smile that he fell in love with how many moons ago when she was fixing, arranging his room back when Théoden was still alive. "Dying flower petals and pollen in the wind. An invisible whisper in the air. Just signs."

Gamling leaned over his wife and kissed her before heading towards the door. "You're witchy weird, you know that." The door shut behind her quietly.

Aefre was smiling down at her daughter who was almost finished. "Ah. You were just ready to be caught."

~~~...~~~

There was no dew this morning, no fog, nor morning mist. Eadlyn knelt before the grave, whispering. She hadn't mentioned coming to Éothain; not that she worried of him talking to her husband. He always stood off, far enough to not hear her talking to any of her in-laws, much less Bead. If he thought it strange that she came and talked to the earth, he had the gracious manners to say nothing.

The clematis and morning glory she planted around Finan's grave had bloomed, purple and white blossoms covering his grave, as well as the pink morning glory and tulips around his wife's. The trumpet flower vine along with the white and purple moonflower graced Beadorouf's and the hillside behind his marker. She was whispering, words falling from her lips. As her hands moved, cleaned, pulled weeds, watered, she spoke of their son, how he was growing, how he would be so proud. She told him of bringing Æþryt to his knees, catching him off guard, her continuing problems with Tatae, her joy in the new cook, who listened to her, took her tastes into consideration and followed her advice. Æþryt had left two days previous, bearing a missive to the king in Edoras, and her relief that she wouldn't have to put up with that particular Rider for at least a week or two. There was her joy in working with Serei, her friends, she had friends and Aefre... and Aefre's little girl.

"Ah Bead! She's beautiful. Curls! You should see her curls! I'm so ready for another one! So ready! But..." her voice drifted off. "I wish you would tell me..."

"Have you told him about Éothain?"

Eadlyn jumped up, dirt-encrusted hands in fists at her side. "Gamling... I..." She blushed to her roots. "You must think I'm insane, talking to the dead."

Gamling shrugged. "No. I talk to my father all the time. As a matter of fact, the night before my wedding, I rode with him on a flying, pink Mumukil." He shook his head. "Of course, I was quite drunk at the time." This admission made Eadlyn giggle. It was a happy, girly sound that made the Marshal smile. He nodded back to the grave. "Have you told him about Éothain?"

"What's to talk about?" She ducked her head. "He hasn't even kissed me. I think..." she immediately got busy with the plants on the ground, "I think he's just being nice and I'm over - reacting. Besides," now she gestured at the grave she was tending, "I've begged for some kind of anything from Bead. Nothing."

From nowhere, a hand came from over her shoulder, brushing dust, dirt from the stone. "Éothain," Gamling said softly, "does not wish to frighten you. He is aware of your insecurities, your fears and walks slowly with you." Eadlyn gasped. Still behind her, Gamling grasped her by the shoulders. "Before you fall to pieces, would you rather he know the truth or would you rather he hear lies?" If the man was aware she was tearfully focusing on the stone before her, he didn't let on. "Sabert has not been kind and Tatae and Cuichelm have been no help. Éothain does not blame you for anything and it is time you stopped blaming yourself. Did Beadorouf blame you for anything in your past?" Eadlyn shook her head 'no'. "If you wish for him to kiss you, perhaps you need to kiss him first. Sometimes," with this, Gamling's beard tickled Eadlyn's ear, "we like it when a woman we like lets us know they desire us." Gamling released her and stroked the little rose bush by the grave. "This is pretty. What is it?"

"It is... a... rosebush. It was Bead's favorite." Eadlyn sighed heavily. "But it won't bloom. I planted it after his death, but... it won't blossom. I don't know why."

"Really?" With infinite gentleness, his fingers sank into the foliage, mindful of the tiny thorns. "What question is most pressing that you wish to ask your husband?"

Eadlyn's jaw flapped. "Well... I want him to approve. I want him to let me move on. I want children; I want a father for Glædscipe; I want a husband to love, who will love me back, will protect me like he did."

"Three things asked. Three answers needed. Look." As he spread his fingers, he pulled apart the branches of the little bush.

Showing three tiny buds, ready to bloom.

~~~...~~~

Three weeks later, Æþryt's stallion was found disoriented, frightened, wandering alone in the Wold. He was in a sweat and it took a great deal of coaxing and pleading from the Riders who found him wandering to grasp his bridle and lead the skittish destrier back to the garrison. There were no saddlebags, no saddle, his body frothing and shaking. A search party went out, but the Rider was not found; not a mark, not a clue. He had not been seen anywhere. The horse became wild, eventually had to be gelded and rebroke, retrained.

The women worried, fretted. The men whispered amongst themselves, the same word over and over.

_Wítnung!_

tbc

Wítnung - Purgatory

You are swine – ti si svinja


	13. chapter 12

_**Forgiven**_

_**Chapter 12**_

For some weeks after Æþryt's disappearance, the entire garrison, the manse, the hamlet was on edge. Children didn't play out alone, off-duty riders took turns scouting, watching the fields while farmers worked and keeping an extra, watchful eye on the children, so parents wouldn't worry as much. Suitors were suddenly willing to do their courting under the watchful eyes of suspicious parents and those being courted didn't chafe so under those watchful eyes.

The corn grew.

And Glædscipe was riding like a wild thing. Many evenings, Eadlyn spent time cleaning up scraped knees and elbows; the occasional bump on the head because her son thought he could bounce and attempted to prove it over and over and over…

And over.

And for every 'thud', every failed bounce, there was laughter. Not the cruel, derivative kind, but joyous.

And Eadlyn smiled more and more. And bloomed, much like the little rose bush in the graveyard.

While Éothain danced attendance on her, but still kept his distance…

… whilst Sabert stewed.

~~~…~~~

"Up. Up. Thrust. Up. Down. Left. Left. Ouch! That's my finger!" Éothain stepped back and sank to one knee. He pulled off a glove, shaking his hand before inspecting the fingers Eadlyn just cracked. He put the offended digits in his mouth. "Thath gonna bruith!"

"Probably!" Eadlyn was smiling. She pulled off her own glove and waggled equally discolored fingers in the captain's face. "Pay back, oh great Defenderman!" She turned away from him, putting her glove back on. "I swear, you whine more than-"

"EADLYN!" Serei yelled in warning. She grabbed her staff, turning in time to see Éothain running behind her with his staff, readying an attack. So intent on catching her off guard and from behind, he was unprepared for her low sweep assault. One minute, he was on his feet, the next, they were pulled out from under him. As he went down, he swept his own staff, catching her at the knees. Eadlyn collapsed and found herself joining him in the dirt, both rolling amidst good-natured laughing. As they spun, Éothain pulled her to him and they came to a rolling halt, arms around each other and Eadlyn pinned beneath him. He looked at her, grinning at the sheer open joy on her face.

To the two of them, all sound halted. Their eyes were locked.

For the first time in her life, Eadlyn made a bold move. She moved her hand to the back of the captain's head and gently pressed him to her.

He needed no coaxing.

When his mouth met hers, all coherent thought stopped. It was sweet, his mouth caressing her top lip, noses bumping. Once, twice, three times he dipped, never truly separating, tasting the honey that was Eadlyn. With a suddenness that was wretched, he remembered, had second thoughts. Éothain broke the kiss, lifting up…

"Eadlyn… I'm sorry. I-"

"I'm not. Don't stop." It was whispered. Her leather-clad finger traced along the planes of his cheek. "I've waited… wanted this for so long…" She pulled him down again.

The fourth dip, his tongue found a refuge in the cavern of her mouth. For moments, seconds, Béma knew how long, there was nothing, nothing but heat and sweetness. As he sank between her legs, he realized they were in the dirt, with an audience.

"HEY! GET A ROOM!"

"THE BARNLOFT IS AVAILABLE, YOU TWO!"

Éothain pulled back reluctantly. He didn't miss the rosy glow on the cheeks of the woman in his arms or the embarrassed smile on her face. "You're quite pleased with yourself, aren't you?" It was said with a snicker.

"I brought you down, didn't I?" The wolf whistles were becoming more stringent. "Besides, you were taking too long." Éothain began to protest, explain, but Eadlyn continued. "I know. Thank you for considering… everything."

"Do I need to bring a cloak?" Ceorl's voice cut through the din.

Reluctantly, Éothain came to his feet. Reaching down, he pulled Eadlyn up and back into his arms. "Might we continue this later? Somewhere private?"

"Like my garden?" Eadlyn's blush deepened, unbelieving she even suggested it. "After dinner?"

"That would be perfect." With much gallantry, Éothain lifted the hand he still held to his lips. "After dinner." When he turned her loose, he watched as she bent over and picked up her discarded staff, before smiling and turning away, leaving the field.

"Well," Ceorl was next to him, scowling as usual. "That's one way to announce to the garrison she's taken." He tipped his head towards the other practice field, a furious and red-faced Sabert glaring. "You've made an enemy."

Éothain smiled mercilessly. "One that hopefully will get his own comeuppance soon."

"Is bad way to defeat an enemy." Serei however, was smiling. "I like to see you try that with orcs." She grinned impishly. "Or Mûmakil!"

Éothain grinned. "Would it work with you?"

She pointed at Ceorl with her nose. "Ask him."

Ceorl waited until his lover stalked off before nodding. "Did."

~~~...~~~

Supper was a long, arduous ordeal. Éothain had to force himself to eat slowly, so as not to look like manner-less troll. Eadlyn was pushing her food around her plate, the two of them stealing glances.

"You two are worse than younglings!" Ceorl smacked Éothain in the back of the head at one point. "Just get up and go somewhere. Quiet." He thought for a moment. "And far away so we won't hear you!"

"What about Skippy?" Éothain was obviously worried the boy would be left at loose ends.

"I've already given him a bath, bandaged scraps. He's been fed and Osðryd is sitting with him." Osðryd was Cðcerpanne the cook's fourteen summers old daughter that Aefre hired when the new cook was hired. She was an apple-cheeked, quiet girl with a merry smile and Eadlyn's son adored her.

She was also observant and a careful listener. Aefre had chosen very well indeed.

As soon as the two could pretend to have eaten, they quietly attempted to sneak out, unaware of three pairs of angry eyes that followed.

"I don't get it," Sabert snarled.

"You were too eager," Tatae whispered. "You pushed your suit too soon."

"Had you been patient," Cuichelm muttered, more to himself than anyone, "She would have married you and all of this would be ours."

"You mean 'mine'!" Sabert snarled. He scowled into his trencher. "He did something to Æþryt. Had something to do with his disappearance. Wítnung, my arse."

~~~...~~~

Eadlyn was slightly shocked when Éothain took her past her walled garden and down into the backfield. "Éothain?"

"It's all right, Eadlyn. We're going to the oak tree." He nodded once with a smile. "I have a surprise." She found her hand clasped in his and his buoyancy and grin was infectious. "Trust me?"

She smiled up. "Yes. Yes, I do."

He stopped at that, looking into the sunset that reflected in her eyes. "Do you?" he whispered. "Do you really?"

It took her a moment to realize exactly what he was asking, the leap she was getting ready to take. Was she ready? The answer fell from her lips.

"Yes. Yes I do."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm glad." He leaned forward, his nose touching hers. 'It's important to me that you trust me. I'll never hurt you. You know that?"

She nodded.

Finally, they made their way to the oak tree. Beneath the shade, there was a basket, a large blanket wrapped around it. With a mischievous grin, Éothain spread the blanket, inviting her to sit, before joining her on the ground and bringing the basket to his lap. "I had a feeling we wouldn't be concentrating so much on dinner, so I packed some tarts and other things." Out came a loaf of fresh bread, a small jar of honey, the promised strawberry tarts and a wineskin. "As you can see," he continued with a smile, "I am not a total Dunlending!" He waved two earthen mugs at her.

Eadlyn was laughing. "How many people are in on this, Captain Éothain?"

"Cðcerpanne and Serei." He squinted into the sun. "Ceorl, maybe. But mostly Serei and Cðcerpanne." It was quiet for a few minutes while he broke the bread and helped her spread honey on it with his knife. The two ate in companionable silence, drinking the sweet mead.

Eadlyn began to giggle, a sweet sound that made Éothain's toes curl. "I'm becoming such a pig." Honey was stringing from the last bite of her bread to her fingers where she was trying to finish the bite. "And I'm getting fat!" The honey was getting out of hand. "Oh, what a mess!"

Jumping to her aid, Éothain took her hand, licking the honey from her fingertips, his tongue swirling around the tips before following the trail to her lips. The bread was tossed, a love offering to the two purple-breasted birds hovering above them. He pulled her into his lap – actually, she helped, crawling over his legs – as his arms went around her. He pulled away, much to her surprise, his hands encasing her face, his thumbs circling, caressing the tips of her ears. "First off," he whispered, "you are not getting fat! And if that bicce of a former cook tells you that again, tell her to bugger off!" His hands roamed her waist, her back, cupped her derriere. "You are gaining muscle, filling out, as you should. You have curves, you should rejoice in them. They are pleasing." Gently, he reversed their positions, laying her down and coming to rest beside her, one leg thrown over her body and the rest pulling her in protectively. "Someday, I'm going to make love to you and I do not wish to find an under-fed, malnourished bag of bones beneath me. I'm afraid I'll break you." With that, his nose danced along her jaw line. "I would hate that."

Eadlyn was shocked. Titillated and feeling… well… tingly…. but shocked. "Éothain, you waited so long… I…" her face colored up. "I didn't think that… I thought you were just being kind."

With this, his face softened in compassion. He pulled her tighter. "Eadlyn. I know." Eadlyn nodded in agreement. Gamling told her such and her eyes fell in shame. With a quick surety and tender toughness, he put his finger beneath her chin. "Look at me. Do not look away. I know. It's not your fault."

"He is dead and I am glad. Is that awful?" Éothain strained to hear the reply.

"No. It's not awful. You need to hate him. I hate him." Éothain's features hardened in fury, something Eadlyn had never seen and it caused her to catch her breath. "If I had been with the Death Éorad, I would have broken the stick to kill him myself!"

Finally, a smile came to Eadlyn's face. "You would have had to outbreak Gamling's." Her smile fell. "He broke his to do it."

"Did he now?" Éothain's features softened. "I would expect no less." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I believe he thinks of you as one of his sisters. He has four and as much as they make him roll his eyes and drive him insane with their incessant chatter, he is protective of them. Extremely." The two snickered for a moment before he continued. "Eadlyn, I waited because I didn't want to scare you or make you uncomfortable." He took her hand and placed it flat against his chest. "You're in charge. You tell me what you want, when you want. I'll never harm you, shock you; will try never to do anything to displease you. Your needs and desires are the most important things to me and we'll move as slowly as you need." He swallowed hard, his features softening further, making him if anything, more boyish. "I want you, I won't lie, but you're not ready."

Eadlyn was listening in awe. He was right. She wasn't ready to commit physically, but…

"He can't hurt me anymore." She stroked him gently at the temple, her fingers grazing the lower rim of his ears. "So, would you just shut up and kiss me, then?"

He happily obliged.

~~~...~~~

Long after the moon rose, the two returned hand in hand to the manse. Eadlyn was aware she was quite …wet… her girly parts tingly in ways they had never tingled before. Her lips were swollen, raw and she reveled in it.

Éothain was walking a bit strangely, but he would die before he would tell her he was looking forward to an evening in his bed with unscented lotion, something he feared he would be doing a lot of in the next several weeks or moons. As they approached the walled garden, they heard whispering and Eabæ's free laughter.

"Éaðmédan, you are a wretched tease!"

The gate swung open with a creak, the man's laughter following. Éothain stopped short, consternation replacing sexual frustration. Eadlyn's mouth formed an 'o' and she grabbed his hand tighter.

"Nay, my lady," the two exited the garden and the Rider turned to shut the gate, not seeing who was waiting and watching in the shadows. "You tease me and if I do not return you to your rooms, I shall die." He took her by the hand, causing Éothain to draw up more. The Rider was scarred; Éothain knew him well, Éaðmédan; a good man, a good soldier. He had taken a flying knife to the face at the fall of the Gates and continued fighting anyway. Éothain liked him, respected him.

But this was Eabæ, his sister.

He bowed up, but couldn't move because Eadlyn was clinging to him. As he looked down, he could see her shaking her head in the moonlight. He turned back to look at the two other lovebirds.

Éaðmédan was now facing Eabæ, both of her hands clasped in his. "Lady Eabæ, I wish to court you properly. In order to do that, I must speak with your brother. But I would ask you first, if you wish that of me."

Her face shown in confusion. "But, what… I'm blind, Éaðmédan. I'm useless-"

"You are no such thing!" he spat. "You are beautiful and kind and funny and you make everything shine around you. I so wish you could see what your friendship has done for Lady Eadlyn. She sparkles, as she should and you did that! The little ones fight to sit next to you, to hear you sing. You care about people." His voice fell off. "I hope you care for me. I love you and I want to do this right. Do you wish for me to court you? I realize I'm not anything special-"

"Of course, I do!" Eabæ was wiggling in excitement. "And you are everything." Her voice dropped and both Éothain and Eadlyn had to strain to listen. Eabæ's hand reached out, looking for her Rider's face. She found the scar, tracing it gently. "You think too much of _this._ I don't see it, so it means nothing to me. I was attracted to your voice, your gentleness. I love your heart! Everyone talks about what a wonderful man you are! That's all I care about! I don't care about what others see. I just know what I see!" As she allowed herself to be pulled in the man's embrace, she whispered, poking her finger into his sternum. "You go find Éothain right now and talk to him!"

Éothain had heard enough. He stepped forward. "He doesn't have to." The pair stepped apart, blushes on both faces. "You have my blessing." As he took Eadlyn's hand, pulling her towards the home, he wagged his finger at the shocked pair. "And I better not find you in her bed!" As he and Eadlyn headed towards the door, he then muttered to himself, "At least, not tonight."

tbc

A/N Much thanks to all who are reading - signed in and anon! more to come!


	14. Chapter 13

_**Forgiven**_

_**Chapter 13**_

The wheat in the field swayed in the wind.

The corn grew tall.

Rows of beans and peas and carrots and potatoes ripened in the sun.

The worst of summer ruled, those last days of wretched heat, not willing to give way to autumn or harvest, not just yet.

Éothain went stiff to his bed most nights. His only satisfaction was Eadlyn did as well. He made sure of that.

And all the while, Ceorl and Serei giggled in their little cottage wondering when the two couples would just give up and give in.

While Sabert stewed.

~~~…~~~

"Tatae!" Eadlyn's voice was raised in ire.

The woman turned, her features schooled to boredom. "Yes, 'Lady' Eadlyn?" As usual the stress on 'Lady' was sarcasm personified. Tatae made Eadlyn push and pull for each inch she gained and it exhausted her.

"The fireplaces."

Tatae's facial expression did not change. "What about them?"

"They are filthy! Still! I've asked several times-"

"Lady Eadlyn!" Tatae's voice was condescending. "We still have some moons before winter sets in and the fireplaces will be needed. We have more important things-"

"True, however, the chimney sweep makes a mess and it takes you moons to decide when something is important enough to clean! Not to mention the villagers and merchants will want theirs done as well!"

Tatae's eyes narrowed in anger, before cooling again to boredom. "Very well. It will be taken care of tomorrow."

Eadlyn stood tall, pretending she wasn't over-shadowed by this woman. "I know it will be. I've made arrangements already. He will be here first thing in the morning."

Tatae was taken aback. "Then why ask me?"

Finally, Eadlyn began to feel more of the iron in her backbone. "I wasn't. I was simply informing you that he would be here tomorrow." She took a deep breath. "Next time I tell you something needs to be done, do not force me to make the arrangements myself."

And with that, she turned and tried to walk serenely out of the main hall and into the garden.

Where Serei waited.

~~~...~~~

Two moons after Æþryt's disappearance, several Riders and a Rohirrim who was most definitely not a Rider rode onto the homestead, causing most of those in the bailey to stop what they were doing to gawk at the newcomers. The location was so remote, anyone new was a subject for curiosity, as everyone else was known, especially those from Woldenfeld. Eadlyn was in the practice yard, along with other women and several pre-teen boys, practicing with wooden swords. They weren't paying attention to the sudden bustle in the courtyard past the barn. In fact, it wasn't until Annya backed up and stood her sword point down on the ground before Eadlyn realized they had company. She turned to find Sabert frowning at her.

Since Æþryt's vanishing and Éothain's open courting, Sabert had given her a wide, wide berth, much to Eadlyn's relief. When he spoke to her, it was with a modicum of respect, but Eadlyn knew, could tell that he was seething underneath. She didn't trust him and he still raised the hackles on the back of her neck. "Yes, Sabert?"

"You are needed in the bailey." His bow was minimal, as usual. "As is your son."

"I see." She turned her practice sword down, holding it by the hilt and held it out, waiting for someone to take it. "Annya, will you bring my son to the manse?"

"Yes, my lady." The slight weight of the sword was taken from her and she felt more than heard the woman retreat.

Exhibiting a calm she did not feel, she acknowledged the Rider before her. "Sabert." She then strode off, nodding that he was to stay by her side until they reached the bailey. "Who is it and why do they wish to see my son?"

It was an attitude, a tone, Sabert was not used to hearing from her and it set him aback. "I do not know, m'lady. 'Tis Riders from Edoras."

Edoras? Eadlyn's heart leapt to her throat. Was it possible Éomer King was here for a surprise inspection?

No, that was ridiculous. He wouldn't ride this far out to see how she was faring. That had been completely left up to Gamling and Aefre. In recent weeks, Eadlyn had come to the conclusion that the reason why Éomer had insisted this on decree was an effort to force mended fences between her and Aefre; a plan that, quite frankly, had worked and worked well.

Soon, the manse was within sight, the bailey busy with extra riders. Seeing Éothain in the middle, she thanked Sabert and rushed into the melee of bodies.

Éothain had his foot on a sack, more than likely the Riders' pay and he was reading an unscrolled missive, Ceorl peering over his shoulder. A second scroll dangled from Eothain's fingers, unread. There was a third man, short, rotund and balding standing in front with his head bowed. "Éothain?" She was out of breath. "Is something amiss? Why do you need Glædscipe?"

Éothain didn't look up. "I have news for him and for you, as well." Now, he gazed at her, smiling. "Good news. You'll like it. Hold this." He handed the scroll to Ceorl and unrolled the other, scanning it quickly before grinning. "Yes! Yes! Just the news I've been hoping for!" Quickly, he rolled it up and after holding his hand out for Ceorl to replace the other, he spun both up and tucked them in his belt. Looking over the men gathered around, he spotted the person he was most looking for. "Skippy!" He motioned the young boy to his side. "Come quickly! There is someone I would like you to meet!"

Eadlyn's son had a gap-toothed smile these days. He'd lost his first baby tooth the week before and was ready to knock them all out, if it made him grow up faster. It also gave him a rather adorable lisp. "Wha ith it?"

Éothain nodded to the shorter man in front of him. "This is Tondberct. He was Éomer King's steward in Aldburg, but he's been transferred here."

"Why?" Sabert spoke up, rather rudely. "Lady Eadlyn has a steward."

"Aye, this is true," Éothain rocked backwards on his heels, "however, Lady Eadlyn's family homestead is being rebuilt and a garrison added to it and there will be need of a steward there."

This set Sabert back. Cuichelm assumed he would be taking on those duties as well. It was becoming obvious that his aunt and uncle no longer enjoyed the exalted positions they used to. Their situation had changed drastically and not for the better.

"As it's being rebuilt from the ground up and expanded," Éothain continued, unaware – or uncaring – of the inner turmoil going on in the other man's head, "Éomer King decided someone needed to oversee the project from the beginning, someone who would look at it from a financial point of view, rather than a military point of view."

"And as Marshal Elfhelm's wife is quite capable of running a garrison and large demesne by herself," Tondberct's voice was commanding and surprisingly deep and authoritive, "it was decided my services would be better suited elsewhere." He showed no remorse or irritation for being transferred so far away from civilization. He looked down at the small boy at Éothain's knee. "And you must be young Lord Glædscipe."

The boy smiled, showing off the empty space in his grin. "Éothain callths thme 'Skippy'!"

"Lord Skippy, it is."

Éothain smirked and patted him on the head. As time went, he was becoming more and more fond of the boy, to the point of fatherly pride. "Skippy is becoming an amazing horseman, but we need to develop his other talents."

"Dee-vel-wop?"

"Develop. Tondberct is also here to teach you to read, write, and speak Westron."

"But-"

"But nothing." Éothain tried to look stern, very serious indeed. "You are Lord of this territory and will take charge of it as well as your mother's lands if she does not remarry." For some reason, this made Eadlyn's heart clench. Éothain had not tried anything past kissing and she wondered why he didn't press further. That is, unless he was worried about her reputation or worse… waiting for her to make the first move. "As a lord of Rohan, you must know how to communicate in Westron, as the Rohirrim have no written language. Not to mention," he added with a conspiratorial whisper, as if imparting a great secret, "we will be having an increase in relations with Gondor and her principalities."

Skippy wasn't the only one confused with that announcement.

"Huh?" Sabert grunted.

"With renewed treaties with Gondor," Tondberct spoke up, "and the fact that Éomer King is negotiating for members of Dol Amroth's Swan Guard to come to Rohan for a year to train with the larger garrisons, Marshal Gamling has been told to expect long-term visitors to Woldenfeld and most likely here."

"You need to be able to talk to them, when you teach them how to ride," Éothain whispered with a wink.

"Oooooh!"

With this, Éothain guided the boy towards his mother. "I need to speak to Tondberct about several things, as well as settle Uilfred and Oswy into the garrison for the night."

"We will only stay for the night," Uilfrid spoke up. He was stocky-built, of middle years and weathered well. Despite his rough demeanor, Eadlyn thought he had the kindest eyes. "We have missives and other things to deliver to Woldenfeld."

"Things to discuss with Marshal Gamling," Oswy finished.

Eadlyn took her son in hand. "I'll inform the cook we have guests for dinner. Lord Tondberct-"

"Just Tondberct."

"Ah. Would you prefer a room in the manse, or a cottage of your own?"

He smiled at her offer. "A room will be fine, but if you have an empty cottage, that would be splendid." He winked at her. "I do love to putter in a small garden."

Right then and there, Eadlyn decided she adored the man.

~~~...~~~

Dinner was a noisy, happy affair, especially now that Tatae was no longer in the charge of the kitchen. The food was edible and most times, a delight to the palate. With Riders from Aldburg in the residence and a new face that planned to be permanent, there were more members from the garrison up than normal and the cook and her staff had outdone themselves. So caught up in the din and spirit of the hall, Eadlyn barely noticed the tap on her arm.

"Eabæ?" She noticed the young woman was flushed.

"Where is Éaðmédan?"

Eadlyn looked around the room, finally seeing Eabæ's sweetheart bending Éothain's ear by the doorway. Eabæ's brother looked up with a start, a small smile on his face and pointing at his sister. "He is talking to Éothain. Why?"

Eabæ's face broke out in a smile that lit up her features. "He asked me to marry him."

Eadlyn started to bounce. "You said yes, didn't you?"

Eabæ attempted to look affronted. "Of course I said yes!" She leaned closer towards Eadlyn, in hopes to not be overheard. "I'm ready to pounce all over him, but he's been so…" her voice trailed off, looking for the right words.

"He wants to do the right thing," Eadlyn finished for her.

"Aye."

Éothain and Éaðmédan made their way through the crowd, Éothain leaning over his sister to keep the conversation between the two. "This man has asked me for your hand. Are you sure you want to give it to him?"

"It's the only way he can have my body!" Eabæ retorted.

This set Éothain chuckling and Éaðmédan to turn red as the tunic he was wearing. "If he's not good to you or makes you unhappy-"

"You'll kill me or send me to the Brown Lands," Éaðmédan snapped back jovially. He slid into the empty seat next to his intended. "Which ever one is worse."

And so dinner began with the celebrating of the upcoming nuptials of Eabæ and Éaðmédan. It ended with a different type of celebration.

~~~...~~~

It was decided among the women that Eabæ could not live in the garrison with her new husband and Éaðmédan made it clear he did not wish to reside in the hall in a single room, so a cottage would need to be found or built for the two of them; one that Eabæ would be in and out of to get used to where everything was at, as well as set up the way she wished. Through - out the meal, many came up to congratulate, offer services, help. If Éothain wasn't aware of it, it was made very clear how much his sister was beloved and her intended was respected.

_She has chosen well. Thank you, Béma _

But it was with some surprise when Sabert presented himself at the table to congratulate the young couple. He ignored Eadlyn, to which she was quite relieved. Needless to say, she was shocked at what came from Éothain's mouth.

"Sabert! Just the Rider I wanted to talk to!" He pulled the two rolled missives from his belt.

"Oh?" It was almost snarled.

"Yes!" If Éothain could become more buoyant, he did. "I received word today!" He lowered his voice slightly, as if the information would be between the two men, however the hall became silent in order to listen in. The Captain unrolled the smallest scroll. "I was going to wait until tomorrow, when the men received their pay, but since we are celebrating, I thought… well, why not!" He threw his hands up, the semi-rolled tube of parchment in his hand. "You've gotten a promotion!"

Sabert's jaw dropped. "A promotion?" His eyes flitted back and forth. One could almost see his brain working. _A promotion_. But Éothain was captain here and Ceorl was his second, and slated to take over the garrison at Eadlyn's old family homestead when it was built. "To what? Where?"

"Second in command!" Éothain's smile was so wide Eadlyn feared his face would split.

Sabert had a sinking suspicion that this didn't bode well. "To where?"

Éothain made a great show re-reading the parchment. "Where… where… oh yes. Amon Nul. Æstwarenburg. That's where." Damn if the man's smile was lighting up the room. "You are to report by the next moon. It's a new garrison, just built. You'll be among the first to be stationed there so you can help get it set up and settled." Finally, he turned to Eadlyn. "Being part of the first éorad of a new garrison is the best, really exciting. Nothing is set in stone and there are no boots or legends to fill!"

"Aye," Sabert responded quietly. "I will be the boots or legend." He nodded to Éothain, realizing that in order for the promotion to come, his commanding officer had to recommend it. "Thank you for the commendation, sir." With that, he wandered back to his aunt and uncle to give them the news.

"Éothain! Are you insane?" Eadlyn hissed. "I realize he's a bane to everyone's existence, but a promotion?"

Éothain's smile never fell. He continued to grin while he whispered in Eadlyn's ear. "Smile. Be happy. Our friend Sabert will be going east. Far east!"

"How far east?"

With this, Eadlyn realized that Éothain had extremely white teeth. "South of the Falls of Rauros! He's over-seeing Wetwang."

"The Dead Marshes." Ceorl had stationed himself behind Eadlyn and was whispering in her other ear.

"Our boy is going to be watching for orcs!" Éothain nodded once. "Boring."

"Very boring."

Eadlyn inhaled. "Ah. Oh my."

_Tbc_


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N - no, I have not abandoned it. There is only 1 chapter and maybe an epilogue left. Hopefully I won't be so long in finishing this. Mop and tissue alert. Thank you for reading.  
_

_**Forgiven**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Éothain inhaled deeply, weighing his words.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get your daughter?"

Aldhelm lay in his bed, breathing heavily. "No." His breath was airy, each word labored. "She will cry and wail." He struggled for the next few minutes. "I've seen my granddaughter, held her. I'm ready to go."

Éothain grimaced. "Can I get you anything?"

"I've taken what I need. They say I'll go to sleep and it will stop hurting. That's all I want. Is for it to stop hurting." He reached out a gnarled hand. "Just… thank you for being here, Captain. I'm glad you stopped by."

Tears filled Éothain's eyes as he took the offered hand. "That's Éothain, to you."

"Don't you start." The old captain squeezed Éothain's hand weakly. "Talk about happy things."

Éothain took a deep breath. Aldhelm's granddaughter arrived the week before, perfect in her grandfather's eyes. He swore she was the spit of his beloved wife and so she was named after the woman. And now…

"Eabæ will be quite irate you didn't see her married."

Aldhelm snorted. "I'll be there. Tell her not to fret. She's lucky, as is her Rider." It was quiet for a moment. "Smart move with Sabert. Moving him to the outer reaches of Rohan."

The cottage was getting darker, the dust waving where Éothain moved. "We planned to do that to Æþryt, but…" his voice trailed off.

"Wítnung claimed him as it needed to." Aldhelm snarled. "As he deserved. Wítnung claims more than we think." With his other hand, he pointed to the shelf over the fireplace. "Get my pipe, son. Don't scold me. I'll be dead in the hour." He smiled at Éothain's dropped jaw. "I have some Old Toby I've been saving for a special occasion. I think this is special." He watched as Éothain retrieved the pipe and told him where the tobacco was located. "You'll find some fine Rohirrim whiskey on the shelf. Pour us both one." When Éothain returned, he helped the old man sit up and sat by while he lit his pipe. "Ah. Now there's a good smoke." Rings floated in the air. "Have you bedded Eadlyn yet?"

Éothain choked on his whiskey. Aldhelm was right; it was fine but the question…

"Dear Béma, son. I didn't think you were that shy!"

Éothain was pounding his chest with his fist. "I'm… not! Why is everyone so interested in me and Eadlyn?"

Aldhelm began to laugh, but it turned into a coughing fit. Éothain waited until it passed, alarmed at the amount of blood the man spit into a wad of cloth. "Because you're both hungry. We can see it." He raised his hand to ward off the question. "We know Eadlyn suffered great brutality at her brother's dispense. And she has suffered under the steward's control of her property." There was a pause. "And the unkindness of his wife's heavy hand." With this, he smiled. "It has been a joy to watch her blossom, even more so than when she was married to Beadorouf." In the growing dark of the cabin, the old man smiled. "The first time I laid eyes on my wife, I fell in love with her. She was such a spit-fire." He took a sip of the whiskey, savoring the burn. "Was until the day she died." He took another sip and alternated with a puff on his pipe. "Tell me when you realized you were in love with Eadlyn. And do not," he pointed with his pipe, "tell me you are not. You're as love-sick as I was!"

"The first time I saw Eadlyn was in Edoras." Éothain smiled at the memory. "She was on the practice field and Lady Aefre was beating the stuffing out of her." With this, his smile fell. "She was too thin, clumsy, and worn out. And she just… put her practice sword back up and took it again and again." With this, he dropped his head. "They don't know how long I watched them. I waited until I realized she couldn't take anymore." He shook his head. "I couldn't watch anymore."

"Lady Aefre is tough," Aldhelm sagely agreed. "I remember when she was younger. Before she left and married Lufian even. Scrappy thing. Didn't take no shite from no one! Not her father, her brother, and certainly not Lufian! He thought she was a plaything when he first started courting her. She put him on his arse fast enough! She was just what Gamling needed and Gamling is just what she needed. Don't get me wrong," he was wheezing by now, "Lufian was a good man, a good captain. He doted on her. She had him wrapped around her finger."

"There are those who would say she has Gamling wrapped around her finger too."

Aldhelm shook his head. "No more than he has her wrapped around his." Again he coughed, bloody phlegm in the rag. "Go on."

With a smile, Éothain recounted jumping in between Aefre and Eadlyn, promising to defend her against her evil foe, causing Aldhelm to laugh again. With a blush, he told the old man of realizing how much pain she was in, going to her room and finding her in her bath. He didn't tell him that the sight of her thin, pale body was sobering, almost galling and that he promised himself whatever she had been through, he was going to take care of it and her. No one should be that malnourished. In hindsight, he now realized something about her vulnerability touched him, brought to surface the hero in him and in that moment of recounting this to the old captain, he now truly realized that watching her bloom and blossom and slowly grasp a hold of that narrow sliver of self-esteem, he had finally found what he was searching for.

"You know, Aldhelm, maybe I should just go ahead and ask her to marry me. Maybe Eabæ wouldn't mind a double wedding. What do you think?"

He peered in the darkening gloom of the cabin at his predecessor. "Aldhelm?"

Éothain discovered that in his realization that he had found the love he had been searching for, Aldhelm had stepped over into the Halls of their Fathers and returned to the arms of the love who had waited for him for so long.

~~~…~~~

It was late and the hall was silent, so when the sound of rattling from the kitchen made its way up the stairs and into the master bedroom, Eadlyn jumped with a start. She made her way to the top of the stairs, seeing nothing but the glow from the hall fireplace. Hearing nothing for a few moments, she started to turn back into her room, when she heard the clatter again. Wishing she had her sword and not a lamp, she pulled her shawl closer. "Is anyone there?" Surely she was safe, with the garrison nearby and a group of Riders stationed outside the bailey.

"Ah, Eadlyn!" Éothain's voice drifted through the hall. "Sorry. Making caffe. What's at the garrison is sludge."

Eadlyn pulled her shawl closer and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Caffe? At this hour? Surely you didn't have to come all the way here for... Éothain?" She caught sight of his face. "What's wrong?"

Éothain was normally a jovial soul, even when angry or disciplining a rider; he had a light-heartedness that normally softened any blow to the ego. But this moment, he was haunted, his face drawn in sorrow.

"Aldhelm passed away this evening." The Captain picked up the caffe pot and poured himself a cup. "I'd offer you one, but I made it really strong."

"I'm so sorry." Eadlyn scrunched her nose at the smell of the overly powerful brew. "He's been sick and in pain for so long." She waited while Éothain took a deep drink. "Have you told his daughter?"

"Aye." Éothain grimaced at the mug, but continued to drink. "I dressed the body, so she wouldn't have to. I also told her the garrison would build the funeral pyre so she can sing him properly to Béma's arms tomorrow evening." He looked up at the mistress of the Hall. "She might need some help."

"I can do that." Again, she pulled her shawl tighter. She was standing in front of the man in a nightdress, cold and it embarrassed her. "When my father- in- law and husband died, everyone helped. I don't remember who dug the graves." She swallowed hard. "In fact, I don't remember much."

A tender hand touched her cheek. "Go to bed, Eadlyn."

In a rare fit, similar to when she kissed him on the field, Eadlyn took hold of his hand and held it to her face. "Join me."

A look of surprise crossed his face. "Are you sure?"

"You are tired and it's a bit of a walk back to the garrison." Eadlyn had crossed the line and she decided to take the reins and run. "You said this was up to me." She shrugged. "Even if we don't... you've had a rough evening and need a warm embrace."

His kiss interrupted her train of thought. When he came up for air, he pressed his forehead into hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." It was a bold whisper. "Come to bed, Éothain."

Even though no one was awake in the Hall but them, the two tiptoed up the stairs, Éothain holding Eadlyn's hand. Once in her room, she lit two small lamps, bathing the sleeping area in a warm glow.

"I suppose I should stay in my clothes."

"Éothain!"

"Or at least my shirt."

"ÉOTHAIN!" It was spat between clenched teeth. "I don't care what you sleep in or if you sleep in nothing at all. Just do not climb into my bed with your boots on!" And with that, she pulled off her shawl and tossing it to a chair, climbed into the far side of the bed. She settled in, with her back to the man and facing the window.

The bed sank as he sat on it. She listened as first one boot and then the other hit the floor. There was a rustling and then the sound of clothing being discarded. She wondered if he was messy and would be expected to clean up after him. Beadorouf was notoriously wretched when it came to slinging clothes about the room. There was a quick breeze as he lifted the quilt and rolled in beside her. Without warning, he reached across the bed and pulled her to him.

Eadlyn was comfortable in his embrace by now; his kisses were sweet and left her wanting every night they spent quiet time together. Tonight was no different, except she was in a thin nightdress and while yes, he had a loose shirt on, she realized that he wore nothing else.

And he was hard.

And huge.

Her breath caught.

"Say no."

Her hand reached around, pulling his shirt up. With a boldness even she didn't know where it came from, she reached down caressing his hip before moving further and gently grasping that which she wanted desperately. His startled breath filled her with a power she only fantasized about. "You say no."

In the faint light, she watched as Éothain's face split into a grin. "Saucy, saucy wench! What have I created?" He gasped again as she tightened her grip and stroked up. "And here, I was afraid I would frighten you," he squeaked. Realizing he was losing control of the situation, he rolled over between her legs, causing her to lose her grip. His knees spread hers wider as his hands cupped her face. He rained gentle kisses on her cheeks, her ears, traced down her jaw line. "Are you sure?"

Eadlyn's fingers were entangled in Éothain's long hair, holding him close. "Yes."

Éothain's patience was sorely being tested, but he was determined to take his time and coax Eadlyn if need be. Luckily for him, she appeared to be as impatient as he was patient, so the idea of coaxing went out the window. Her fingers skirted up under his shirt, teasing his nipples, her mouth, teeth nibbling at the vee at the top of his sternum. Suddenly in a hurry, he raised up looking down at her, finding the tie at the top of her nightgown and pulling it loose. As it came undone, he pulled it down, Eadlyn pulling her arms from the sleeves and exposing her breasts. With the air of a man who had all night to pleasure someone he cherished, he cupped the bottom of her right breast, making it stand proud. Without a second thought, he put his mouth to her, glorying in her gasp the moment he inhaled her nipple, his tongue swirling gently.

So caught up in the taste of her, the scent of her, Éothain was unaware when Eadlyn's hands splayed over his hips, her own, working, guiding him to her. It wasn't until he was laid against her, the heat of her, the wet of her, that it dawned on him all he needed to do was push. Positioning himself, he drew up and whispered in her mouth. "Are you sure?"

Eadlyn answered him by pressing down on his backside, causing him to fall, slide into her, to the hilt. Holding himself up on his forearms, he looked down her, enjoying the tightness of her and amazed at the utter serenity and peace on her face.

"Éothain?"

"Yes?"

She hooked her leg around his thigh. "I'm not afraid of you. You can move now."

What started as slow and fragile, quickly built in intensity and heat. Bodies fused, mouths were everywhere they could find or reach. Éothain realized that Eadlyn was naturally curious and understandably needy. In the coming weeks, he expected fully to be laid flat on his back while she explored him from head to toe and he looked forward to it. But right now...

Eadlyn was working. Deep down she was feeling a need... something just barely out of reach. It upset her, aggravated her... "Éothain?"

"Come on, baby..."

The elusive goal was just not quite there... "Please?"

Éothain began to rock, drive harder. "Come on, sweetheart. Come for me." Her leg, which had been hooked around him, he picked up and slung over his arm, causing him to plunge in deeper. Eadlyn answered, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Suddenly, her back arched off the bed, her head slung back, as her entire body clenched and exploded. Éothain waited until her tremors subsided before he joined her, roaring his own release. When it was over, he collapsed at her side, rolling her into his embrace. He could feel her heartbeat thudding against her chest, her nightgown wadded about her waist. Once their breathing became regular, he helped her remove it and threw it to the floor.

"Béma," she whispered. "It's never...I mean, I've had... , but not that intense."

Éothain clasped her hand to his chest, exhaustion taking its toll. "I promise," he yawned, "there will be more."

In the glow of the fire from the fireplace, the two fell into a very contented sleep.

~~~...~~~

Éothain was up and gone when Eadlyn awoke, even though it was still quite early. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she felt well rested and satisfied. She dressed quickly and went down into the main hall, happy her son was still asleep. Going into the kitchen, she and the cook had breakfast together, discussing the meals for the next few days and the state of the larder and pantry. As time had marched by, she was feeling more and more confident, more and more the lady of the house and in control and this little meeting in the mornings only solidified her feeling of self-worth and position. Eabæ had made it down the stairs and was sitting at the table with her Rider, their heads bent together, obviously planning their upcoming nuptials. Stakes had been set for their cottage, mortar already setting for the foundation. Eadlyn started to make her way across the hall to join her, but was interrupted by a raised voice.

"Lady Eadlyn!" Tatae strode into the room, ire on her face.

With a look she often practiced in the mirror, Eadlyn schooled her features and stood ram-rod straight, a successful attempt of finding what she privately called her 'Aefre-calm' and stared at the housekeeper. "Yes?"

The woman came to a stop in front of the young woman. It was lost on both that Tatae and Eadlyn that neither could see Eabæ or Éaðmédan due to the height of their chairs and that the two were now holding their breath in order to listen. "I realize that you are lonely and in need of a man's company, however as the mistress of this household, you must comport yourself in a certain manner!"

The fact the woman dared bring it up infuriated Eadlyn, but she wasn't going to let her show it. She swallowed once and clasped her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?"

"Obviously, you have been given too much free rein and it is time you be brought to heel." Before Eadlyn could retort, the woman continued. "It is well-known that Captain Éothain slept in your bed last night!" Her husband, Cuichelm, was hovering at the door of his office.

Unbeknownst to the two women and the steward, they were gathering quite the small audience. The cook sent a young boy to the retrieve the captain. Tatae was just getting started. "I realize and understand what Lady Aefre was trying to accomplish, but you have no training in many things and to leave you unsupervised and unchaperoned was short-sighted at best! You have no idea how to run a hall and by allowing a man you are not married to sleep in your bed-"

"First," Eadlyn managed to interrupt smoothly, "I don't see where it's any of your business and second, I'm willing to bet that had it been Sabert, you would say nothing."

Éothain arrived just in time to hear that retort. He came to stand next to Eadlyn. "Is there a problem?"

Tatae continued as if he wasn't there. "You have no idea how to manage things and it's time you stepped back and let those who do know how to maintain your hall!"

Eadlyn blinked benignly. "I suppose you have a list of improvements I should make?"

Éothain almost chortled. Where did that bit of sass come from? He decided he liked it!

Tatae was on a roll. Obviously, she had planned this tirade for quite some time. "Firstly, I do not like the way you have treated me or my husband after all we've done for you! We stood by this family for many years and did our best. I do not appreciate being... demoted like a common servant. I do not appreciate how Cuichelm has been treated. Lady Aefre has gone over the accounts and there was no need for a second steward to be brought up!"

Eadlyn made a moue with her mouth. "What would you have me do?" She looked rather beaten and that irritated Éothain. Before he could say anything, she moved closer, taking his hand and squeezing.

Tatae was unaware of the quiet reassurance Eadlyn was receiving. She only saw a cowed woman, one she herself had bullied for years. "First, you will send the new steward back to the king. Cuichelm is quite capable of handling both estates. The cook needs to be let go as well. We do not need all this extra help!"

"I'm sorry, Tatae. Tondberct was sent here by Éomer King to steward my family estate and to tutor my son. I did not ask for hi-"

"Well send him back and tell him he is not needed," the woman hissed. "As for the cook-"

"No." The voice was soft, but steady. "I will not send Tondberct back to Edoras and I especially will not fire the cook."

"I am quite capable of handling the kitchen!" the woman huffed.

"No, you're not." This stopped the housekeeper, her jaw hanging. "You can't cook. I heard more complaints about your wretched meals and over-cooked lamb from not only the Riders stationed here, but my guests as well. Lady Aefre couldn't chew it. Complaints went ignored and unheeded. I have had to beg for weeks to have certain, specific tasks completed and most of the time, I had to order someone else to do them after you refused or put them off. You," she turned to Cuichelm, "made alterations to the staff and their pay that you chose not to ask me or tell me about. I do not trust you. In fact, you implied to Lady Aefre that I knew when you knew I did not!"

"EADLYN!" Tatae brought herself upright. "I do not appreciate your tone, nor do I feel like you appreciate our efforts to care for your estate for all these years!"

Eadlyn deflated, as if all the fight was kicked out of her. "You're right. I have not been very appreciative. I apologize."

Tatae settled back, looking smug. "Very good. I will inform the cook-"

"In fact," Eadlyn interrupted smoothly, "I don't see me appreciating you any time soon. Ever. I suggest you go find somewhere where you will be appreciated because I will no longer tolerate your peevishness." Now she pulled up tall and looked over her shoulder to Cuichelm. "That goes for both of you. Captain Éothain? Do you think Sabert's new garrison would still be in need of a steward and cook?"

He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, ignoring Tatae and Cuichelm's gasps of indignation. "Might be."

"I don't think you have the right to displace me!"

"Then, go to Woldenfeld and ask the Marshal." Eadlyn pointed off to her right, not paying attention when Éothain pulled her hand to the left. "It's that way." She thrust with her finger to make her point. "And if he doesn't give you the answer you wish to hear, take your complaint to Edoras!" She pointed straight ahead, Éothain again redirecting her hand to the right. "You may pack or I will pack you. It is your decision!"

Tatae was red in the face, so it was a mild shock when Cuichelm approached the young woman. "Eadlyn-"

Eadlyn turned on the man in a fury that caused him to step back in shock. "That is Lady Eadlyn to you. You have shown me great disrespect for some time and I am tired of it! This is not your estate. It is mine and it will be run as I wish for it to be. I suggest you pack quickly and find somewhere that will be more _appreciative_ of your skills." With that, she lifted her skirts and stormed out the door towards her garden.

The entire room let out held breath at the same time. Éaðmédan stood slowly and approached Éothain. "Shall I help them pack?"

Éothain was glaring at the woman who caused Eadlyn such despair for so long. "I think that would be a good idea." He looked over into the kitchen to see Serei and Ceorl grinning behind the cook. He nodded to both. "If you'll aid Éaðmédan, I'm sure these two would appreciate it." He went to Eabæ's chair and pulled it out. "I'll take you to the garden to sit with Eadlyn."

"But, I wanted to help the old bicce pack!"

Éothain shut his eyes in embarrassment. "Eabæ! Language."

"Damn."

Brother and sister left the manse, strolling quietly to the front gate of Eadlyn's private garden. "Did you really spend the night with her?"

"I did. Don't think horrible of her."

Eabæ leaned against her brother, tightening her grip on his hand. "I don't. She's been widowed a long time and she needed you." She poked him good-naturedly. "You better love her!"

"I do. If she says yes, do you mind her being your sister-in-law?" This caused the young woman to squeal so Éothain figured that was an affirmative comment.

The two found Eadlyn pacing madly in her garden, fists pumping furiously. "I did it! I did it! I did it!" When the gate creaked open, she stopped to see who was invading her private space, only to smile when she saw. "I DID IT!"

"You did it!" Éothain agreed. "And I've never been so proud!" Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to him. "And I'm willing to bet Beadorouf would be proud as well."

Had they been at the graveyard, they would have known Eadlyn's husband approved.

The little rosebush was in full-bloom.

_tbc _


End file.
